Maléfices
by arwen666
Summary: C'est ce que je suis devenu, un chirurgien de l'humanité, je recouds les plaies morales les plus immondes, dissimulant au grand public l'horreur dans laquelle nous vivons.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour les gens._

_Je me lance pour la première fois dans la fic longue toute seule comme une grande sans Mirandae pour me sauver la mise._

_J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que vous aurez autant de plaisir a lire ce chapitre que j'en ai eu a l'écrire._

_Bien sur rien ne m'appartient a part l'histoire._

_Bonne lecture_

_Ron_

Comme toujours la nuit est moite et lourde, la Grande Bretagne est réputée pour ses hivers mordants mais ses étés humides et étouffants sont également redoutables. Le sommeil me fuit encore une fois, je ne dors que très peu, l'esprit bien trop perturbé par les images de mort et de souffrances qui me poursuivent sans répit.

C'est sans doute le prix à payer quand on exerce mon métier, quand on choisit de vouer sa vie à la lutte contre le mal. C'est le poids que l'on porte après avoir gardé des années l'espoir d'éradiquer la noirceur humaine, pour finalement comprendre que l'on ne peut que juguler non sans mal l'hémorragie des vices que certains laissent suinter d'eux-mêmes avec délectation.

C'est ce que je suis devenu, un chirurgien de l'humanité, je recouds les plaies morales les plus immondes, dissimulant au grand public l'horreur dans laquelle nous vivons. Pour que les mères de familles ne se rongent pas d'inquiétude, pour que les enfants puissent conserver cette part d'innocence que nous perdons tous bien trop vite.

Traquant les criminels, m'enfonçant sans relâche dans les entrailles de la folie humaine, m'insinuant dans les esprits malades jusqu'à être imprégné de leurs déviances, jusqu'à ce qu'elle colle à ma peau comme un manteau trop lourd à porter. Laissant les nuits blanches se succéder, pour comprendre leur logique, pour entendre les voix qui les poussent à devenir ces êtres cruels qui trouvent la jouissance dans la souffrance des autres.

A la fin de la guerre, nous avons tous cru que l'horreur disparaîtrait avec Voldemort, c'était une erreur stupide ! Voldemort était celui qui masquait tous les autres, il n'était que l'horreur qui cache l'immonde. Un mégalomane qui prenait plaisir à étaler ses exploits, qui rêvait d'être un despote, un tyran, qui affichait avec fierté sa folie. Il était dur de le combattre mais pas de le trouver et encore moins de le comprendre, de débusquer ses failles simplement parce qu'il nous les a exposées durant de longues années.

Ceux qui agissent dans l'ombre, qui trouvent le plaisir dans la souffrance des autres sont invisibles, ce sont des ombres, des fantômes qui hantent chaque ville, chaque rue, chaque maison en silence. Indétectables, indiscernables presqu'irréels il faut des mois d'investigations acharnées pour les comprendre, pour pénétrer leurs esprits, pas par la magie mais par la connaissance des méandres de la psychologie humaine.

C'est ce que je suis devenu : un sondeur d'âme, de noirceur, je me fonds dans leur univers jusqu'à devenir un pendant de leur esprit malade pour pouvoir mieux les confondre, les débusquer hors de leur tanières.

Qui aurait pu croire cela ? Que moi Ronald Weasley connu pour mon manque flagrant de tact puisse un jour devenir un Auror spécialisé dans l'étude du comportement des criminels ? Certainement pas moi. Je n'aurais jamais pu croire que ma difficulté à endiguer mes émotions pourrait un jour devenir un atout, que ce manque de contrôle face à mes réactions me permettrait un jour de comprendre celles des autres.

C'est à l'Ecole. des Aurors que cette capacité est apparue au grand jour quant à ma grande surprise, je me suis illustré non pas à l'entraînement physique mais lors des simulations d'interrogatoire. J'étais plus qu'à l'aise dans ce genre d'exercice, il me suffisait d'étudier le dossier de la personne et j'arrivais ensuite à trouver chaque faille qui la ferait craquer. Bon nombre de mes camarades me jalousaient pour cette facilité pourtant je n'oubliais pas que ce n'étaient que des exercices, que ce n'étaient pas de vrais psychopathes que j'avais en face de moi mais de simples personnes entraînées qui finissaient toujours par craquer au bout d'un moment.

Ce n'est que lorsque je me suis retrouvé convoqué dans le bureau du directeur de l'académie que j'ai enfin compris à quel point cette capacité était rare et surtout à quel point elle pouvait intéresser les hauts placés du Ministère. Ils m'ont longuement parlé, m'expliquant que ce que je savais faire était plus que rare, que seulement une poignée de sorciers en était capable et que si j'acceptais de travailler dur je pourrais devenir l'un d'entre eux.

Dire que je fus abasourdi est un faible mot. Je n'avais pas pour habitude d'attirer l'attention des gens, alors j'ai accepté parce que pour la première fois, je me suis senti important.

J'ai rencontré un homme, quelqu'un que j'avais longtemps détesté, méprisé et qui a pris en charge l'ensemble de ma formation. Son passé était chargé, rempli d'ombres, de missions d'infiltrations périlleuses où il avait appris à sonder chacun d'entre nous pour mieux se protéger, pour pouvoir survivre.

Durant ce temps j'ai appris à le respecter jusqu'à l'admirer. Ensemble, nous avons visité Azkaban comme jamais je n'aurais cru le faire, d'interminables journées à sonder l'esprit des criminels détenus là-bas faisant fi de la chape d'angoisse et de tristesse que faisaient peser sur moi les nombreux détraqueurs.

Aujourd'hui, c'est mon travail : ignorer l'horreur pour mieux la comprendre, affronter les regards des familles pour mieux les soulager. Officiellement, je travaille en équipe avec Harry, un simple auror parmi tant d'autres, officieusement je passe des nuits entières plongé dans les rapports d'enquêtes pour cerner la psychologie tortueuse des assassins. Un travail long et pénible durant lequel je me coupe du monde, interrompant ma vie pour mieux cerner la leur.

Avec un soupir, je renonce au sommeil, repoussant rageusement les draps. Je ne supporte plus de sentir le tissu pourtant léger se coller à ma peau moite. Je parcours mon petit appartement du regard, malgré toutes les fenêtres ouvertes aucun courant d'air ne circule et je me surprends à rêver d'un orage.

Je déambule nu dans la cuisine appréciant l'intimité de mon petit chez moi ne pouvant m'empêcher d'imaginer le visage choqué de ma mère si elle savait que je me ballade dans le plus simple appareil chez moi à quatre heures du matin. Déjà surprise par mon célibat, il ne lui en faudrait pas plus pour tirer des conclusions plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Je souris a l'évocation de ma douce maman, de plus en plus désespérée à la vue de ce qu'elle considère presque comme un affront : mon célibat. Elle qui ne rêve que de petits enfants me reproche souvent de ne pas faire l'effort de trouver une « gentille sorcière » avec qui je pourrais me marier et faire une dizaine de marmots. Mais comment lui expliquer que parfois à moi aussi la solitude me pèse, comment lui dire qu'aucune femme ne peut partager mon quotidien ? Personne ne supporterait les jours entiers que je passe sans prononcer un mot parce que je suis submergé par l'horreur de ce que je viens de voir, d'être réveillé par mes cauchemars récurrents qui ne veulent plus partir depuis la fin de la guerre et qui s'alimentent désormais de la nouvelle bataille que je mène depuis quelques années.

Puis il y a mon cœur qui depuis toujours refuse d'obéir à mon esprit et qui reste irrémédiablement lié à une seule personne sans jamais vouloir s'en détacher malgré mes nombreux efforts. Un seul visage s'impose à moi lorsqu'on me parle d'amour, un visage fin et autoritaire mais dont les yeux traduisent une grande beauté d'âme : Hermione.

Sans doute le plus grand échec de ma vie. Je l'ai laissée partir sans jamais rien faire pour la retenir malgré le baiser échangé durant la bataille de Poudlard. A l'époque, j'aurais dû tout faire pour la garder car je ne doutais pas du courage qu'elle avait dû puiser en elle pour initier ce baiser après tant d'années de non-dits entre nous. Mais la mort de Fred, la détresse de mes parents, la dépression dans laquelle s'est enfoncé Harry, tant d'excuses dans lesquelles je me suis plongé pour ne pas avoir à assumer mes sentiments, pour mieux la fuir.

J'ai réussi au-delà de mes espérances. Lassée d'attendre, elle est partie chercher ses parents, puis continuer ses études, ses hiboux se sont espacés jusqu'à ce que je n'en reçoive plus, elle avait dû se lasser de ne jamais recevoir de réponses.

Aujourd'hui notre amitié n'est plus qu'un souvenir lointain, les vestiges d'une complicité que nous ne faisons plus l'effort d'entretenir. Nous nous voyons occasionnellement, aux repas dominicaux chez mes parents, aux réunions entre amis chez Harry ou encore dans les couloirs du Ministère mais nous ne sommes plus que de simples connaissances, rien de plus.

Je présume que c'est aussi le prix à payer de mon métier, pas de vie amoureuse. Les quelques femmes qui traversent ma vie ne supportent pas la noirceur qui m'entoure comme une aura, ne peuvent tolérer que je ne leur ouvre pas la porte de mon cœur puisque depuis toujours une seule personne en possède la clef.

La vie place parfois des épreuves sur notre chemin et Hermione est certainement la seule que je n'ai pas su surmonter, mon erreur, mon plus grand regret avec lequel je dois vivre tous les jours.

Un bruit dans le salon attire mon attention, j'ai à peine le temps de surgir dans la pièce que je vois Harry apparaître dans la cheminée, passablement échevelé, visiblement il a été tiré de son lit il y a peu de temps.

« Ron il faut que tu viennes avec moi de suite, on a une urgence !! Bon sang tu ne peux t'habiller non ??

Il recule vivement en clignant des yeux. Malgré la rougeur dont je sens mes joues envahies , je soutiens son regard outré.

« Et toi, tu ne peux pas prévenir quand tu débarques à trois heures du matin par ma cheminée ? Et arrête de faire l'offusqué, c'est quand même pas la première fois que tu vois un homme nu ! »

« Ron, pour moi tu n'es pas vraiment un homme, c'est pas pareil ! »

Je retiens un sourire amusé.

« Merci Harry. Tu as toujours la phrase qui réconforte. »

« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Tu es… avec quelqu'un peut-être ?

« Harry, tu m'as déjà vu avec quelqu'un ?

« Non. »

« Bien, ça répond à ta question je crois. »

Je prends la direction de ma chambre dans l'intention de m'habiller en vitesse car j'ai l'intuition que je ne vais pas pouvoir terminer ma nuit.

« Bon, que se passe-t-il ? »

La voix d'Harry me parvient du salon, un peu étouffé par le mur épais qui sépare les deux pièces.

« Je n'ai pas énormément de renseignements. Shacklebolt m'a tiré du lit moi aussi, et je suis d'ailleurs ravi de pas dormir tout nu ! Ils ont trouvé un corps et il réclame notre présence, Kingsley est déjà sur place, il nous attend.

Renonçant à discipliner mes cheveux, je le rejoins, il m'attend déjà devant la cheminée une poignée de poudre à la main.

« Rejoins-moi au Ministère on transplanera de là-bas.

Je le regarde disparaître dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes, avant de rentrer moi aussi dans la cheminé et de dire d'une voix éteinte et résignée.

« Ministère de la magie. »

Le voyage par cheminée est toujours aussi désagréable et c'est le cœur au bord des lèvres que j'atterris dans le hall de l'édifice. Harry m'attend époussetant soigneusement ses vêtements pour éliminer toute trace de suie, je ne prends même pas la peine de me nettoyer.

« Ron, ça ne m'étonne pas que tu ne trouves personne, tu es complètement négligé ! »

« Harry, je ne pense pas à séduire qui que ce soit quand je pars observer une scène de crime. Tu ressembles de plus en plus à ma mère avec les années, c'est Blaise qui te fait cet effet-là ? »

Il secoue la tête et ne prend pas la peine de répondre.

« Bon accroche-toi à mon bras nous allons transplaner. »

Sans plus attendre j'agrippe son poignet et nous disparaissons dans un pop sonore.

Le transplanage n'est pas plus agréable que la cheminée et mon estomac à peine réveillé est encore malmené. J'hume l'air frais quelques secondes pour dissiper mon malaise, je ne suis pas sans ignorer que ce que je vais bientôt voir sera bien plus révulsant qu'un simple transplanage. Ouvrant lentement les yeux, je m'aperçois que nous somme juste à côté du Londres moldu et non pas comme je le croyais sur les lieux d'un crime.

« Ou sommes-nous ? »

« Sur une aire de transplanage. La victime se trouve dans le Londres moldu, nous allons devoir nous y rendre à pied ce n'est pas très loin. »

« Dans le Londres Moldu ?! Mais comment sait-on qu'elle vient de notre monde ? »

Nous commençons à avancer d'un pas rapide et je jette un œil autour de moi. Nous sommes dans une ruelle sombre et crasseuse, le genre d'endroits qui pullulent à Londres mais qui n'apparaissent jamais dans les jolies photos des brochures touristiques. Les poubelles débordent de détritus dégoulinant sur le sol déjà suintant d'immondices. Quelques personnes dorment à même le sol, sur des couvertures crasseuses ne prêtant pas attention à notre passage. Des anonymes, des oubliés, des êtres sans amis, sans famille qui laissent défiler le temps sans plus aucun espoir, attendant simplement que leur sinistre paillasse devienne leur linceul.

Je détourne les yeux de ce spectacle morbide pour écouter les explications d'Harry qui chuchote, comme s'il ne souhaitait pas gêner le repos de ces pauvres bougres.

« A la découverte du corps, c'est la police moldu qui a été envoyée sur place mais ils ont été surpris de découvrir « un bout de bois près de lui, un initié en a eu vent et nous a avertis.

« Les initiés » c'est ainsi que nous surnommons les quelques enquêteurs moldus au courant de notre existence qui sont chargés de faire la liaison entre notre monde et le leur. Je ne cache pas ma surprise, il n'est pas rare de voir les sorciers se balader dans le Londres moldu à la recherche d'objets insolites, ou encore de voir les petites frappes commettrent quelques menus larcins abusant de la crédulité des moldus. Il est pourtant indéniable que les sorciers sont très fiers de leur condition, nourrissant pour la plupart un profond mépris pour les sans magie, même le pire des assassins ne s'abaisserait pas à commettre un crime en dehors du monde sorcier.

« Je sais ce que tu penses Ron, je trouve cela étonnant moi aussi, nous en saurons plus une fois sur place. »

« Où va-t-on ? »

« A l'ancienne station de pompage de Abbey Mills. »

« Connais pas. »

« C'est la première station d'épuration construite à Londres, elle a été faite à l'époque de l'épidémie de choléras parce que les médecins pensaient que le virus se propageait par les eaux souillées. Aujourd'hui bien sûr elle ne fonctionne plus mais la bâtisse bien qu'en ruine n'a jamais été démolie. »

Il a récité tout cela d'une traite, je le regarde incrédule mais aussi quelque peu amusé par sa tirade fort scolaire.

« Vieux, il va falloir te ressaisir, tu me fais penser à Hermione ! »

Il sourit tendrement à l'évocation de notre meilleure amie de qui, en ce qui le concerne, il a toujours été proche.

« Tu ne crois pas si bien dire ! Je suis passé au Ministère avant de venir te chercher pour récupérer l'ordre de mission et je l'ai croisée dans les couloirs. Je commence d'ailleurs à me demander si elle ne vit pas dans son bureau, bref je lui ai dit où nous allions et elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de me faire un petit cours sur l'histoire du lieu. »

Je ressens un pincement au cœur familier à l'évocation d'Hermione. Je l'imagine sans problème, chuchoter ses explications d'un ton à la fois professoral et enjoué, fière de son savoir mais pas orgueilleuse non plus. Harry doit sentir mon trouble puisqu'il ajoute avec malice :

« Donc rassures-toi, je ne suis pas subitement devenu cultivé ! »

« Je me disais aussi… »

« Figure-toi que Blaise trouve mon inculture mignonne et rafraîchissante ! »

« Je crois surtout qu'il serait prêt à dire n'importe quoi pour te mettre dans son lit. »

« Ron tu sais pour me mettre dans son lit, il n'a pas vraiment besoin de parler… »

« Harry, ferme-là par pitié ! Mon estomac se remet à peine du voyage ! »

Nous pouffons de concert à ma boutade. Harry et Blaise forment un couple depuis trois ans déjà. Après la guerre, Harry s'est enfoncé dans une mélancolie silencieuse dont ni moi, ni Hermione et encore moins Ginny n'avons pu le sortir. Il portait sur ses épaules le poids d'une culpabilité bien trop lourde, bien trop oppressante, se noyant lentement dans les remords, sombrant dans une apathie inquiétante. Il se flagellait constamment, s'accusant des nombreuses morts qu'avait causées la guerre, ne sortant plus du Terrier, s'imposant continuellement la vision des visages ravagés par le chagrin de mes parents, la tristesse inaltérable de Georges.

Puis un jour, par un pur hasard alors que je l'avais traîné presque de force sur le chemin de traverse dans l'espoir de lui changer les idées, nous avons croisé Blaise Zabini. Il nous avait maintes fois aidés durant la guerre, pourtant nous ne l'avions plus vu depuis, la vie nous ayant emportés dans son tourbillon. Le revoir semblait faire plaisir à Harry, trop heureux de voir mon ami sourire à nouveau, j'ai proposé à Blaise de se joindre à nous. Involontairement, je fus l'instigateur de leur histoire et je ne l'ai jamais regretté depuis.

Ils se sont revus de nombreuses fois , contre toute attente et alors que nous avions perdu tout espoir, mon meilleur ami a retrouvé le sourire, redevenant lui-même chaque jour un peu plus. Là encore, rien ne fut simple. J'ai dû accepter de voir Harry briser le cœur de ma sœur, renoncer à ce rêve que je nourrissais depuis tant d'années de le voir un jour devenir légalement un membre de ma famille. Puis j'ai fini par comprendre qu'il serait toujours mon frère, pas parce qu'il épouserait ma sœur mais simplement parce que je l'avais choisi comme tel depuis bien des années.

Je suis coupé brutalement de mes pensées alors que dans la brume nocturne, je vois se dessiner les contours de Abbey Mills. Telle une citadelle imprenable, elle émerge majestueuse et effrayante dans la nuit noire. Des voitures stationnent déjà devant l'entrée. A notre arrivée, nous sommes accueillis par une jeune recrue au teint blafard et maladif.

« Vous devez être Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Weasley, je vous attendais pour vous indiquer l'endroit exact. »

Il semble secoué de haut-le-cœur, son front est recouvert de sueur et ses mains tremblantes nous montrent du doigt la station de pompage plongée dans les ténèbres. Harry regarde le sombre édifice avec appréhension, il semble évident que nous allons trouver dedans quelque chose d'horrible, l'attitude anxieuse de l'officier ne fait que conforter cette impression. Je décide de prendre la parole pour dissiper le malaise ambiant.

« Bien, vous venez avec nous ? »

Il me regarde effaré comme si je venais de proférer la pire des obscénités.

« Monsieur, sans vouloir vous offenser je ne retournerai pas là-dedans même pour un million ! »

Il a l'air sincèrement effrayé, son jeune âge me laisse à penser qu'il a intégré la police il y a peu de temps et que c'est bien la première fois qu'il est confronté à une telle situation. Harry et moi échangeons un regard entendu, inutile de prolonger le calvaire de ce pauvre garçon, sa présence avec nous n'est pas nécessaire. Harry dans un élan de sollicitude lui tape amicalement l'épaule.

« Nous allons y aller seuls. Vous nous attendez ici et surtout ne laissez personne entrer avant que nous soyons ressortis d'accord ? »

« Bien sûr Monsieur. »

Après un dernier regard, Harry et moi nous dirigeons vers la porte d'entrée étonnamment travaillée pour un édifice destiné au traitement des eaux. Elle grince sur ses gonds lorsque nous la poussons, à peine l'avons-nous entrouverte qu'une puissante odeur de décomposition nous frappe de plein fouet. Difficile de dire si celle-ci est due à l'eau croupie ou à autre chose mais elle n'augure rien de bon. J'inhale profondément, une dernière fois l'air frais de la nuit avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur me laissant engloutir par l'obscurité.

_Hermione_

Je déambule silencieusement dans le labyrinthe sombre que forme le dédale sans fin des couloirs du Ministère. Je dois transplaner au plus vite sur la scène de crime que dirige Harry afin de superviser leur travail et si possible leur venir en aide. C'est mon métier, je suis consultante pour le Ministère, j'aide les aurors pour les recherches théoriques, je fais aussi la liaison entre nos deux mondes quand, comme aujourd'hui, quelqu'un de l'univers sorcier se retrouve chez les moldus.

Kingsley est venu me trouver directement à mon bureau, ne prenant même pas la peine de passer par mon appartement. Depuis le temps, il ne trouve plus surprenant de me trouver dans mon bureau au beau milieu de la nuit.

Je ne peux pas le lui reprocher, mon absence de vie personnelle n'est un secret pour personne ici, à dire vrai je dors parfois dans mon bureau sur un sofa que je dissimule derrière un paravent. Si les anciens de Poudlard savaient cela, ils seraient sans doute pliés de rire mais pas véritablement surpris, mon goût des recherches est toujours aussi vivace.

Désormais, ce ne sont plus les murs de la bibliothèque de Poudlard que je hante de ma présence mais ceux de la somptueuse bibliothèque du Ministère.

J'arrive dans le hall d'entrée, à la lumière tamisée des chandeliers, le marbre rutilant prend de chaudes couleurs ambrées. Un bruit à côté de moi me fait sursauter avant que je ne vois surgir Blaise d'une cheminée.

Comme toujours, il est impeccable, frais et dispos malgré l'heure plus que matinale. Je passe la main dans mes cheveux rendus plus hirsutes qu'à l'habitude par ma nuit sans sommeil, j'essaie de ne pas penser à mon tailleur horriblement froissé pour la même raison.

« Hermione !! Comment vas-tu ? »

Blaise m'embrasse chaleureusement la joue avant de me scruter intensément puis de secouer la tête à la vue de ma tenue plus que négligée, s'abstenant malgré tout d'un commentaire.

« Je vais bien. Tu m'as fait peur, je ne m'attendais pas à voir quelqu'un à cette heure-ci. »

« Oh, eh bien étant donné que Kingsley a réveillé Harry sans ménagement il y a une heure, je me suis dit que moi aussi je finirais par être tiré du lit, donc autant venir de suite et être disponible. Tu as le temps de prendre un café ? »

Je dois résister à l'envie de répondre par l'affirmative, le manque de sommeil commence à se faire sentir et un café noir m'aurait fait le plus grand bien, sans compter que Blaise est de très agréable compagnie.

« Hélas non je ne peux pas. Je dois rejoindre Harry, ordre de Kingsley. »

J'effectue un petit salut militaire me moquant gentiment de l'autorité de notre supérieur.

« Bien je pense que je te reverrais dans la journée mais dans le doute, as-tu quelque chose de prévu ce soir ? »

Je secoue la tête avec un sourire triste.

« Tu sais bien que non Blaise. Je n'ai jamais rien de prévu le soir à part me plonger dans mes dossiers. »

« Eh bien ce soir tu es prise, tu viens manger à la maison, il y aura Draco aussi et peut être des collègues de travail de Harry. »

« Des collègues de travail ? »

Je le regarde quelque peu méfiante. Il faut dire que depuis quelque temps une étrange malédiction pèse sur moi, à chaque repas chez eux, je me retrouve placée à côté d'un collègue de boulot soit stupide, soit barbant ou quand j'ai vraiment de la chance les deux à la fois. Bien sûr lorsqu'après maints subterfuges j'arrive à m'en débarrasser Blaise ou Harry me rejoignent pour me vanter les mérites de leur nouveau copain. Autant dire que maintenant je suis sur mes gardes, ces petites soirées me donnent l'impression d'être la vieille fille de la bande qu'il faut absolument caser.

Blaise me sourit gentiment, je sais que ces petites manigances sont essentiellement l'idée de Harry.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ma belle, pas de compagnon de table rasoir avec des poils dans le nez pour toi ce soir, juste une petite soirée entre amis ! »

Je souris à ces mots, petit souvenir d'un de ces fameux dîners où je me suis retrouvée à côté d'un homme à la pilosité si importante que j'ai envisagé un moment de lui jeter un sort d'épilation que m'avait appris Fleur.

« D''accord je viendrai avec plaisir. Je file, je ne suis pas en avance ! »

Il hoche la tête avec un sourire avant de disparaître dans les couloirs sombres.

Je transplane rapidement sur l'aire de transplanage où m'attend déjà un jeune homme que je reconnais comme un auror stagiaire qui semble d'ailleurs sur le point de s'endormir appuyer contre un mur sale avant de sursauter et de se redresser à ma vue.

« Miss Granger. Je vous attendais, j'ai reçu l'ordre de l'auror Potter de vous escorter jusqu'à la scène de crime. »

Je souris, Harry est souvent très protecteur et je ne suis pas étonnée qu'il m'envoie une escorte, il ne doit pas vouloir que j'erre seule dans les rues mal famées de Londres. Je plisse le nez face à l'odeur d'ordures et d'excréments que dégage la ruelle sans doute amplifiée par la chaleur irrespirable qui nous entoure. L'auror près de moi presse le pas, sans doute pour sortir au plus vite de l'atmosphère nauséabonde, m'obligeant à trottiner ridiculement à côté de lui.

Nous arrivons rapidement aux abords de la station de pompage. Au loin, j'aperçois une faible lumière tressauter dans la nuit. En approchant, je me rends compte que ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une lampe torche qu'un officier de police tient entre ses mains tremblantes.

« Qui est là ? Je vous préviens, je suis armé ! »

Sa voix qu'il souhaite sans doute ferme est faible et apeurée. Je m'avance calmement devant lui ne souhaitant pas l'alarmer encore plus et je lui tends la main avec un sourire.

« Hermione Granger. Je suis là pour seconder le travail de Monsieur Potter. »

Ses traits se détendent instantanément, il soupire de soulagement avant de saisir ma main de la sienne chaude et moite et je retiens une grimace à cette sensation quelque peu visqueuse.

« Bonjour Mademoiselle. Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Weasley sont à l'intérieur depuis un petit moment. Ils m'ont dit d'attendre ici et de ne laisser personne entrer. »

Mon cœur rate un battement à l'entente du nom de Ron. Je me demande quand est-ce que je n'aurais plus cette douleur diffuse dans mon ventre chaque fois que j'entends parler de lui. Je ne savais pas qu'il serait présent, il m'arrive souvent de collaborer avec Harry mais même si Ron est lui aussi chargé de l'enquête, il s'arrange toujours pour ne pas avoir à faire avec moi.

A coup sûr, Harry ne l'a pas informé que je serais présente, tout comme il n'a pas jugé bon de m'informer de sa présence. Harry fut le témoin de notre seule et unique étreinte et de l'éloignement qui en a découlé.

Il a tenté plusieurs fois d'en parler avec moi, mais j'ai toujours refusé d'aborder le sujet. Ron est un sujet bien trop douloureux, je ne m'autorise à y penser que lorsque je suis seule.

Je souris à l'officier.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas l'intention d'entrer. Je vais attendre ici qu'ils aient fini. »

Puis le cœur battant plus fort qu'à l'habitude, je m'assoie sur les marches de la station. Je ne peux réprimer un frisson à l'idée qu'ils sont à l'intérieur sans doute face à une découverte des plus macabres.

_Harry_

A l'intérieur, l'air est irrespirable, je sens mes poumons se contracter comme s'ils cherchaient à inhaler le moins possible cet air vicié, cette puanteur si forte qu'elle en est presque palpable.

A la lumière de ma baguette, j'aperçois les murs délabrés, fissurés, moisis, des cohortes de rats s'enfuient en couinant lorsque le rayon de lumière les effleure. Je sens ma transpiration me dégouliner le long du dos, des gouttes de sueurs brûlantes me tombent dans les yeux.

L'humidité suinte de chaque mur, visiblement l'endroit doit parfois servir d'abri à certains, des détritus jonchent le sol, parfois de vieux sacs de couchage égarés dans un coin roulés en boule, figés par la crasse.

Si j'étais de ceux qui croient à ce genre de chose, je pourrais dire que nous sommes dans l'antichambre de l'enfer. Comme si une fois passée la porte de cette bâtisse putride, tout espoir de retour était mort.

A côté de moi, Ron, silencieux et tendu, scrute l'obscurité avec intensité, je ne sais pas s'il ressent le même malaise que moi mais si tel est le cas cela reste imperceptible. Impassible, il avance lentement, suivant les balises que nous ont laissées les enquêteurs de police déjà passés par-là.

Je sais que déjà il s'imprègne des lieux, cherchant déjà à comprendre pourquoi l'auteur du crime a choisi cet endroit infâme pour dérouler ensuite le fil rouge de son comportement. Mettant déjà en place quelques pièces du puzzle de l'esprit dérangé de la personne que nous allons bientôt devoir traquer.

Nous arrivons près de la victime dont je ne distingue que la forme encore plongée dans le noir. Comme toujours, mes entrailles se nouent et cela malgré la grande expérience que je possède. Se confronter à la mort n'est jamais facile, côtoyer tous les jours des cadavres me rappelle à quel point notre vie ne tient qu'à un fil et à quel point nous sommes faillibles. A ces moments, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser aux gens que j'aime. Comment pourrais-je vivre si Blaise m'était arraché d'une façon aussi cruelle ? Comment continuer à croire en l'espèce humaine quand on sait pertinemment que le plus grand prédateur de l'homme n'est autre que lui-même ?

Je ne peux retenir un hoquet de surprise lorsque j'éclaire le corps de cette malheureuse de ma baguette. La vision de cette horreur s'imprime avec difficulté dans ma rétine, mes yeux refusant de voir ce massacre.

La victime est une jeune fille, sans doute à peine plus âgée que nous, allongée sur le sol, ses cheveux s'étalent autour d'elle en corolle. Avec horreur, je m'aperçois qu'ils sont raidis par le sang dont ils semblent être imbibés. Son corps est littéralement charcuté, recouvert de plaies béantes, ensanglantées. Aucune partie d'elle ne semble avoir été épargnées, elle semble avoir saigné abondamment ce qui me laisse à penser qu'elle était vivante quand on lui a infligé toutes ces blessures.

Je remonte lentement le faisceau de lumière le long de son corps nu, impudiquement exposé à nos yeux. Passant d'abord par ses jambes déchiquetées, couvertes d'hématomes à la couleur sombre. Sciemment, j'évite d'éclairer la partie qui entoure son sexe cherchant à lui offrir un dernier instant de dignité. Confusément, je pense qu'elle devait être très jolie de son vivant et que même la mort et la souillure que lui a infligé son bourreau n'a pas pu éradiquer complètement sa beauté.

Je remonte sur son torse couvert de lacération et ce qui me semble être des traces de brûlures.

Soudain, j'entends Ron dire d'une voix étouffée.

« Merlin Harry ! Regarde ses bras ! »

Son ton horrifié me met immédiatement sur mes gardes et c'est presque tremblant que je dirige mon lumos sur ses bras.

La stupéfaction me coupe le souffle, je sens une puissante vague de nausée m'envahir, le goût âcre de ma bile envahit ma bouche.

Ses avant-bras ont disparu, à la place il ne reste que deux trous béants, on lui a coupé les bras jusqu'au coude. Je suis figé, incapable de bouger ou d'émettre le moindre son.

Mais le pire reste son visage. Ses yeux fixes et vides sont encore empreints de la terreur presque inhumaine qu'elle a dû ressentir. Ses lèvres sont retroussées en un rictus sordide, les traits marqués par une horreur sans nom, vestiges inaltérables de ses derniers moments. L'expression d'une souffrance telle que même la mort n'a pas voulu la prendre avec elle, les traces de son martyre étant sans doute trop lourdes à charrier dans les limbes.

Comme si cette jeune fille, encore anonyme, avait choisi de laisser derrière elle cette douleur bien trop puissante, préférant la laisser marquer ses traits à tout jamais.

Ron est penché sur elle, scrutant son regard comme dans l'espoir d'y trouver des réponses avant de soupirer tristement et de lui fermer les yeux avec douceur.

Lorsqu'il se relève, je vois son regard tourmenté et je sais qu'il est le reflet du mien, nous ne parlons pas, les paroles sont vaines face au calvaire de la supplicié qui repose sur le sol.

Puis, je le vois se pencher en avant, sondant le sol à l'aide de sa baguette.

« Harry, regarde autour d'elle. »

Je constate que la victime repose au centre de ce qui semble être un pentacle dont je ne connais pas la signification n'étant pas érudit en matière de symboles. Il semble avoir été tracé à la craie autour de son corps, non pas grossièrement mais avec grand soin.

Ron murmure un sort pour reproduire le funeste dessin sur une feuille de papier pendant que je ramasse sa baguette magique qui nous permettra de découvrir l'identité de la victime rendant plus concrète encore sa souffrance parce qu'elle portera son nom.

« Viens Ron sortons d'ici, nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus. Le corps va être transporté au quartier des aurors nous devrons attendre l'expertise de Blaise pour en savoir plus. »

Il acquiesce les sourcils froncés, je sais que déjà il se tourmente, qu'il plonge à présent dans tout ce que notre monde peut avoir de malsain.

Lentement, abattus, nous nous enfonçons à nouveau dans l'obscurité le poids de l'horreur et de la folie pesant sur nos épaules comme une chape de plomb.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonjour a tous voici le deuxiéme chapitre tout droit sorti de mon esprit tordu. Je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont laissé une review ainsi que ceux qui lisent sans se manifester.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

Blaise

Le regard plongé dans l'aube naissante, je sirote lentement mon café noir. Je souris à l'idée de la grimace que ferait Harry s'il devait plonger les lèvres dans ce breuvage amer. Moi j'en ai besoin, je dois garder l'esprit clair. Une jeune fille, allongée sur une table froide, m'attend dans la pièce à côté pour me raconter son histoire une dernière fois avant d'enfin trouver le repos.

Je ne lui ferai pas faux bond, j'écouterai attentivement chaque chose qu'elle me dira, le plus infime détail de ce qu'elle voudra me montrer, que son corps, pourtant inerte et froid, pourra me révéler.

Quand j'en aurais fini, je capable de retracer son parcours : si elle a déjà subi des sorts douloureux, si elle a eu des enfants, une famille qui l'attend quelque part et qui subira les affres de la douleur que provoque la perte d'un être cher.

Dans mon métier, je suis un peu le pendant de Weasley, je ne fais pas appel aux simples méthodes sorcières de médicomagie, j'utilise aussi des procédures que certains qualifieraient de barbares, simplement parce que je découpe parfois les chairs pour mieux comprendre les circonstances de la mort.

Le corps humain s'exprime pourtant parfois avec emphase si on prend le temps d'écouter, il joue une mélodie que je suis le seul à entendre, complexe et tortueuse et je me plais à croire que je suis une sorte de messager, j'aime cette idée qui, je dois bien l'avouer, me met en valeur.

Je n'ai pas toujours été ainsi, loin de là ! Après la guerre, j'étais désœuvré, non pas parce que comme certains j'avais subi des ravages inaltérables mais parce que je ne savais pas ce que j'allais faire de ma vie. J'avais combattu le Lord Noir, j'avais rallié la cause du Survivant mais certainement pas par altruisme, je n'avais simplement pas envie d'être à la solde d'un tyran, ce que j'aurais été sans aucun doute s'il avait gagné cette guerre. Je voulais jouir de tout ce que la vie avait à m'offrir et pour cela, j'avais besoin d'être libre sans l'entrave d'une marque gravée dans ma peau.

Alors je me suis mêlé à la bataille et ma bravoure bien qu'égoïste me valut bien des honneurs. Pourtant une fois la guerre et l'horreur terminée je suis tombé dans l'oubli, je n'étais pas un héros, je ne faisais pas partie de ceux qui avaient soutenu Harry prêts à donner leur vie pour lui et je ne méritais aucune gloire pour mes actes.

J'errais sans but traçant un chemin monotone sur la ligne de ma vie, j'avais lutté pour une liberté qui désormais me pesait puisque je ne savais quoi en faire. Par dépit, je me suis orienté vers la médicomagie, parce que je trouvais ça gratifiant de pratiquer l'art de la médecine et que je trouvais que « medicomage Zabini » sonnait délicieusement à mes oreilles.

J'ai suivi mes études sans aucune difficulté, presque avec ennui, acceptant les félicitations de mes professeurs avec le sourire, les trouvant parfaitement justifiées Après ma rencontre avec Harry, il m'est apparu évident de m'orienter vers la médicomagie légale, j'y voyais deux avantages : le premier était de travailler au sein du Ministère donc plus proche de Harry et je l'avoue c'était aussi un bon moyen d'échapper aux patients pénibles puisque les miens seraient froids depuis longtemps.

C'est sans passion aucune que j'ai pris ce poste et pendant un temps j'en ai été pleinement satisfait, mon métier devait me mettre en valeur et me rapporter pas mal de gallions.

Puis il y eut ce jour maudit ou béni je ne sais pas encore où j'ai eu à m'occuper du corps d'un petit garçon enlevé et torturé à mort par un mangemort qui n'avait pas supporté la défaite de son Seigneur. Comme toujours, je me suis occupé de lui, me contentant de l'identifier et de lancer des sorts sur ses blessures afin qu'il soit présentable aux yeux de sa famille. Je n'estimais pas avoir autre chose à faire, l'enquête était aux mains des aurors et je n'étais pas l'un d'entre eux.

Satisfait de mon travail, je suis sorti de la pièce avec l'intention d'aller me chercher un café avant de revenir lancer quelques sorts de nettoyage sur sa dépouille, quand une main a attrapé fermement mon poignet. J'ai tourné vivement la tête pour tomber nez à nez sur un visage mangé par des yeux agrandis par la terreur et le chagrin. La mère de l'enfant dont je venais de m'occuper et je me souviens à cet instant avoir eu l'irrépressible envie de fuir sans que je ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi.

Elle m'avait attendu pour savoir si son fils n'avait pas trop souffert, un besoin primitif de s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas hurlé son nom et réclamé maintes fois sa mère durant son agonie. Une façon de se rassurer et de se torturer encore plus. Je suis resté muet face à cette femme, je lisais sur son visage les stigmates déjà profonds et indélébiles d'une tristesse sans nom, trop profonde pour que je puisse la comprendre.

Je ne pouvais pas répondre à sa question, pas parce que je ne voulais pas ou que je n'en avais pas le droit mais parce que je ne le savais pas. Je ne m'étais pas interrogé sur la souffrance de cet enfant, pas une fois alors que je notais et répertoriais froidement chacune de ses plaies, de ses entailles ou de ses ecchymoses.

Je suis resté là bras ballants à la regarder fixement alors que son mari la tirait sanglotante dans les couloirs du Ministère et que, encore et encore, elle répétait sa question presque comme une prière.

Je suis revenu près du corps, j'ai posé mes yeux sur lui et pour la première fois je l'ai vu, son visage fin, son corps de garçonnet gracile, la délicatesse de son ossature. Tout ceci m'a sauté au visage et j'ai compris alors que je m'étais trompé, que mes patients n'étaient pas muets mais que bien au contraire, ils avaient beaucoup de choses à me dire.

Lentement, j'ai nettoyé ses blessures, non pas magiquement mais avec une simple éponge et de l'eau chaude, passant doucement sur chaque blessure, chaque souillure, revivant son calvaire avec lui alors qu'il me le chuchotait au creux de l'oreille.

Ce soir-là, je suis rentré chez moi différent, changé pour toujours, j'avais ouvert ma porte à la tourmente et à l'horreur et pourtant je me sentais plus humain que jamais. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de le dire à Harry, il l'a vu dans mes yeux et dans les siens, j'ai vu un intense soulagement comme s'il attendait ça depuis longtemps déjà.

Grâce aux investigations que j'ai menées, on a pu arrêter son bourreau et le jour où j'ai rendu son corps à sa mère, j'ai pu la regarder dans les yeux et y lire le remerciement muet qu'ils m'adressaient.

Je suis devenu le meilleur dans mon domaine, les méthodes que j'emploie sont souvent peu conventionnelles mais elles donnent de bons résultats et c'est finalement tout ce qui compte. Je me perds une dernière fois dans la contemplation du ciel, j'aime ce moment où l'obscurité et la lumière se rejoignent, à cet instant, j'ai plus que jamais l'impression qu'elles ne sont pas si incompatibles qu'on veut bien le croire. L'aube et le crépuscule symbolisent la dualité qu'il y a en chacun de nous.

Avec un soupir, je pose ma tasse vide sur mon bureau avant de me diriger baguette à la main vers la petite pièce si secrète où m'attend une jeune fille qui patiemment pour la dernière fois va me conter son histoire.

Ron

Harry et moi marchons dans l'obscurité faiblement éclairés par sa baguette et je ne peux me départir de cette impression d'irréel qui ne me quitte pas. Cette étrange sensation d'être simplement spectateur de la scène, éloigné sans implication aucune, c'est ce que je suis depuis la découverte macabre que nous venons de faire : un simple spectateur.

Ce que je vois est d'un sordide accablant, je vois deux hommes peut-être un peu trop jeunes pour être confrontés à une telle chose, penchés sur un cadavre mutilé, souillé, bafoué dont la souffrance s'étale sans pudeur sous leurs yeux. Une vision qui ferait fuir n'importe qui, comme ce jeune officier qui ne l'a pas supporté mais qui provoque à peine un frémissement de peur chez eux. Finalement, c'est là que se situe la véritable horreur, quand on finit par s'habituer à la folie et qu'elle s'intègre dans notre quotidien comme une habitude, une simple routine : on se lève, on part au travail, on contemple tout ce qu'il ya de putride en ce monde et on rentre chez soi.

Notre esprit reste hanté par ces images mais elles se fondent en nous, elles deviennent une toile de fond avec laquelle on vit tous les jours jusqu'au jour où on se réveille le cœur glacé, froid comme la mort parce qu'on a vécu trop longtemps à ses côtés. C'est ma plus grande peur, j'attends avec terreur le jour où à force de contempler les cadavres, de forcer l'esprit de leurs bourreaux, je deviendrais aussi inhumain qu'eux, incapable de m'émouvoir sur la perte d'une vie.

Nous avançons en silence, que pourrions-nous dire ? Parfois les mots sont vains, creux et sans saveur. Je sais déjà que je vais à nouveau devoir me plonger dans l'esprit de l'assassin, partir la recherche des motivations malsaines qui pourraient pousser un homme à sectionner les deux bras d'une jeune sorcière, paradoxalement je ressens cette excitation fébrile à chaque fois comme si je savais que la solution d'un problème est à ma portée, que je touche du doigt la vérité. L'exaltation d'un maître de potion quand il est sur le point de révolutionner le monde de la magie, l'exultation d'un joueur de quidditch qui sait qu'il est sur le point de marquer un point décisif. Je sais aussi dans quel gouffre de mélancolie je peux plonger quand malgré tous mes efforts, je n'arrive pas à voir la lumière, quand elle me glisse entre les doigts comme du sable fin.

Enfin nous arrivons à la porte d'entrée de ce qui désormais n'est rien d'autre que la maison des horreurs, elle est restée entrouverte et la lumière timide de l'aube éclaire légèrement le hall d'entrée. Je presse le pas involontairement, j'ai hâte de sortir, il y a quelque chose dans cet endroit qui hérisse le poil comme lorsqu'un fantôme nous traverse, une présence maléfique qui pèse encore sur nos épaules, le spectre de la folie qui pour un temps a élu domicile au sein de cette carcasse humide qu'est ce vieux bâtiment.

L'air pur de l'extérieur me frappe les narines et je l'hume avec délice oubliant presque la pollution londonienne, malgré la chaleur accablante l'atmosphère me semble presque fraîche comparée à celle moite et malsaine de l'intérieur. Harry se dirige immédiatement vers l'officier en faction sans doute pour lui dire que nous prenons l'affaire en main et que nous n'avons plus besoin de lui.

J'en profite pour regarder alentour, je connais peu cette partie de Londres mais repérer les environs pourrait m'aider à comprendre le tueur, un lieu en dit souvent long sur nos origines sociales. Je suis interrompu dans ma contemplation par une voix qui n'a plus aucun secret pour moi, une voix dont je connais chaque intonation pour les avoir entendues durant toute ma scolarité : Hermione.

Je tourne brusquement la tête et je l'aperçois, conversant vivement avec ce qu'il me semble être un initié envoyé par le Yard. Ses cheveux partent dans tous les sens, un fait aggravé sans doute par sa main qu'elle passe régulièrement dedans pour tenter de les discipliner. Je constate aussi que ses traits sont marqués par le manque de sommeil, à Poudlard déjà elle avait du mal à prendre du repos, je suppose qu'il en est de même aujourd'hui. Ce qui n'a pas changé non plus c'est mon cœur qui s'accélère à sa vue et mes mains qui deviennent moites, des émotions que pour toujours j'associerai à mon adolescence.

Je me précipite sur Harry qui tente encore de réconforter le jeune policier et sans plus de cérémonie, l'empoigne par le bras avant de le traîner à l'écart. Il me suit sans protester, hébété par ma réaction violente.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ?? »

Il me regarde avec une lueur d'incompréhension dans les yeux qui sur l'instant m'excède grandement.

« De quoi tu parles ?? »

Sans ménagement je le tourne en direction d'Hermione toujours plongée dans sa conversation. Il me regarde bêtement comme si j'étais subitement devenu fou et je dois reconnaître qu'à sa place je penserais la même chose.

« Eh bien, c'est Hermione Ron. »

Il me parle comme à un enfant récalcitrant à qui il explique pour la énième fois quelque chose qui lui semble évident.

« Je sais ça Harry. Je te demande pourquoi elle est ici ! »

« Ron, je te rappelle qu'Hermione travaille avec nous. C'est moi qui ai demandé à ce qu'elle vienne parce que j'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui calme le jeu avec le côté moldu. »

Je soupire fortement et même moi je suis bien incapable d'expliquer pourquoi je suis aussi en colère

« Hermione est la meilleure dans son domaine et c'est aussi la plus disponible. Je n'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin, tu sais aussi bien que moi que cette affaire sera délicate et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui nous aide dans les recherches et qui sache ce qu'il fait. »

Son explication est imparable, logique et professionnelle, je n'ai rien à redire à cela mais comme je ressens le besoin enfantin de bougonner j'ajoute coléreux :

« Tu aurais au moins pu me prévenir de sa présence ! »

« Oh Ron ça va oui !! C'est Hermione je te signale pas un troll des montagnes, tu la connais non ? Je sais que vous ne vous parlez plus mais tu devrais pouvoir travailler avec elle ? On a besoin d'elle sur cette affaire alors s'il te plaît, redeviens professionnel et arrête-moi ce caprice ! »

Je reste bouche bée, c'est rare que Harry me remette à ma place mais je dois reconnaître qu'il a raison nous venons de voir quelque chose de douloureux et je n'ai pas besoin d'en rajouter.

« Tu as raison vieux. Excuse-moi je suis un peu… tendu je crois. »

« Je comprends. »

Il n'en dit pas plus, le sujet est clos. Il se retourne et sa bouche se fend d'un petit sourire fatigué. Hermione s'avance vers nous l'air timide et fatigué et ça devrait être interdit d'avoir l'air si foutument adorable.

« Bonsoir Harry, comment vas-tu ? »

Elle dépose un léger baiser sur sa joue et je l'envie sincèrement.

« Eh bien ça va. Ce n'était pas très joli à voir à l'intérieur. Et de ton côté quels sont les nouvelles ? »

« Bien, il renonce totalement à l'affaire et la laisse à nos bons soins. Ils n'avertiront pas la presse moldue l. Les barricades de police ont attiré quelques passants et journalistes mais on leur a racontés une histoire comme quoi une partie à l'intérieur s'était effondrée et que la police se déplaçait uniquement pour voir si quelques sans-abris qui dorment ici parfois n'avaient pas été blessés. »

« Super ! Bon boulot Hermione ! Bon, on va pas tarder à y aller Kingsley doit nous attendre et le corps vient d'être envoyé à Blaise, je vais le prévenir. »

« Pas la peine, il est déjà sur place, je l'ai croisé au Ministère il se doutait qu'on aurait besoin de lui. »

« Parfait. Bon je vais clore ma discussion avec la police moldue et on transplane. »

Il part d'un pas rapide vers l'officier qui, depuis que j'ai interrompu la conversation brutalement, n'a pas bougé d'un pouce, me laissant seul avec Hermione.

« Comment vas-tu Ron ? »

Comme toujours, elle a eu plus de courage que moi en tentant de lancer une conversation malgré la gêne plus que palpable que nous ressentons tous les deux. J'ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre et pendant une atroce seconde j'ai l'impression terrifiante que je ne vais pas pouvoir prononcer un seul mot, que je vais seulement bégayer stupidement avant de prendre mes jambes à mon cou. La sensation étourdissante que le Ron gauche et maladroit que j'ai pu être à une époque est de retour et que je vais me réveiller dans mon lit à Poudlard dans mon pyjama élimé et trop court me rendant compte que toute ma vie, ce que j'ai accompli jusqu'ici n'est qu'un simple rêve.

Heureusement cette impression se dissipe rapidement et je peux enfin proférer un simple et banal :

« Je vais bien et toi comment vas-tu ? »

Je pourrais me mettre des claques, des années que nous ne nous sommes pas vraiment parlés, c'est ma meilleure amie, la femme que j'aime et je n'arrive pas à dire quelque chose d'intelligent.

« Bien merci. Je suis vraiment contente de te voir tu sais, ça fait si longtemps ! J'ai des nouvelles par Harry mais ce n'est pas la même chose ! »

Je vois bien la tristesse qui habite ses yeux et qu'elle tente pourtant de dissimuler, je m'en veux parce que je sais que j'en suis responsable, que notre amitié au moins aurait pu être sauvée si j'avais été moins stupide.

« Je sais Mione, je vais essayer d'être plus présent. C'est juste que parfois mon boulot me prend pas mal de temps. »

« Je m'en doute. Harry m'a dit que ce que tu fais sort du cadre conventionnel mais je n'en sais pas plus. »

Et tu n'en sauras jamais plus Hermione. Parce que si je te le disais alors tu verrais aussi la noirceur qui se cache en moi, tu la verrais parce que je n'ai jamais su te mentir et que je ne veux pas t'obliger à partager cela avec moi.

« Ah tiens au fait, j'ai quelque chose pour toi ! La victime était posée sur une sorte de pentacle à première vue, j'ai reproduit le dessin. Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il représente ? »

Je lui tends le parchemin sur lequel s'étale la copie conforme du sinistre symbole. Sorti de son contexte, il a l'air ridiculement inoffensif mais je sais bien qu'il n'en est rien. Elle se saisit du morceau de papier avec précaution, je n'ai pas besoin de lui expliquer que c'est une preuve. Elle l'observe les sourcils froncés, les pincées en une intense concentration et je me dis qu'il y a des choses qui ne changent jamais et que c'est réconfortant de s'en rendre compte.

« Tu as raison, c'est bien un pentacle par contre je ne sais pas ce qu'il signifie je n'en ai jamais vu de semblable. Ceci dit, mes connaissances en symboles magiques ne sont pas très étendues, il va falloir que je fasse des recherches pour pouvoir t'en dire plus. »

Elle me tend le parchemin un air contrit sur le visage, elle s'en veut de ne pas pouvoir me donner de réponse plus précise, elle aurait sans doute aimé être plus performante pour notre première véritable collaboration professionnelle. Je lui souris avec tendresse parce que c'est tellement _elle _que je trouve ça attendrissant.

« Non garde-le, tu vas en avoir besoin pour tes recherches et ce n'est pas utile que je le garde sur moi si je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut dire. »

Elle hoche la tête avant d'ouvrir son sac et de faire disparaître le dessin dans ses profondeurs. L'image d'un sac de perle usé contenant plus qu'il n'y paraît s'impose à mon esprit si clairement que j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un bond dans le temps. Mais je suppose que c'est normal puisque cette quête douloureuse que nous avons faite l'année de nos dix sept ans est la dernière période où j'ai réellement été proche d'elle. Je dois certainement m'attendre à voir surgir d'autres images fantomatiques du passé, sa présence ravive bien des souvenirs.

Nous nous regardons tous les deux dans les yeux et nos regards s'accrochent, le temps se suspend et je pressens qu'elle est sur le point de me dire quelque chose, quelque chose d'important mais Harry nous rejoint et casse la magie de ce moment.

« Allons-y, nous avons encore pas mal de boulot au Ministère. »

Silencieux, nous nous dirigeons tous les trois vers l'aire de transplanage, je vois nos ombres agrandies et démesurées s'étendre devant nous et cette vision me semble presque prophétique, comme si nous devions accomplir quelque chose tous les trois. Cette fois-ci, nous n'aurons pas le choix : à l'image de la recherche des horcruxes, c'est ensemble que nous allons devoir résoudre cette affaire et cette idée me terrifie bien plus que le cadavre que je viens de voir parce qu'elle revêt un caractère inéluctable qui me rend terriblement mal à l'aise.

Harry

Quand nous arrivons au Ministère, tout est encore plongé dans le silence, il est encore trop tôt pour qu'il devienne la ruche bourdonnante qu'il peut être lorsque tous les employés s'agitent dans tous les sens. Malgré l'heure matinale, les cheminées sont déjà allumées, le feu projetant des ombres chinoises sur les murs lambrissés. Ron m'a dit un jour qu'au petit matin le Ministère lui faisait penser à un gros chat somnolant, repus et ronronnant, à cet instant, dans l'atmosphère feutrée à peine troublée par le crépitement du feu, jamais comparaison ne m'a paru plus juste.

J'ai à peine le temps de passer à mon bureau me rafraîchir avant de repartir au laboratoire où Blaise nous attend pour nous donner ses conclusions. Sur le chemin, je croise Ron qui se dirige dans la même direction. Seul.

« Hermione ne vient pas ? »

« Non elle sera là pour la réunion avec Kingsley mais je n'ai pas jugé nécessaire qu'elle soit présente pour les conclusions de Blaise, on lui en fera le résumé tout à l'heure. »

Je soupire fortement, un peu agacé, la situation ne va pas être des plus faciles si Ron n'y met pas un peu du sien.

« Ron, je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord sur le fait qu'elle devait travailler avec nous sur cette affaire ? »

« Je sais Harry et je n'ai rien à redire à ça. Je te rappelle qu'Hermione n'est pas auror, elle n'a pas l'habitude de voir des cadavres et celui-là est particulièrement mutilé. Je ne la laisserai pas de côté et je lui dirai tout ce que nous allons apprendre, je pense simplement qu'il y a des choses… qu'elle n'a pas besoin de voir. »

« OK Ron, je te comprends mais je ne veux pas que ce qui a pu se passer entre vous interfère dans notre travail, je n'ai pas envie de jouer les médiateurs je l'ai trop souvent fait quand nous étions gosses. »

J'ai conscience d'être un peu dur avec lui mais les circonstances ne me permettent pas d'être délicat et j'ai vraiment besoin qu'ils collaborent dans le calme même si je ne suis pas sans ignorer qu'ils en sont tous les deux incapables, je pense que face aux récents évènements, une trêve est envisageable.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je n'ai pas envie moi non plus de revenir au temps de Poudlard. »

« Bien. Allons voir ce que Blaise a de nouveau à nous dire. »

Nous pénétrons dans le laboratoire qui fait aussi office de bureau de Blaise et comme toujours une étrange odeur me prend à la gorge, subtile mais tenace. Hermione qui est venue plusieurs fois ici dit que ça sent comme dans les hôpitaux moldus, je la crois sur parole j'ai beau avoir passé les onze premières années de ma vie chez eux je n'ai jamais mis les pieds dans un hôpital puisqu'on ne jugeait pas utile de m'y emmener lorsque je me blessais.

Les étagères derrière l'antique bureau croulent sous les ouvrages en tout genre, des livres de médecine sorcière ou moldue s'alignent dans un ordre parfait, soigneusement classé par ordre alphabétique, un rangement méthodique qui a presque fait ronronner Hermione la première fois qu'elle y a jeté un œil.

Blaise, impeccable, nous attend patiemment devant la table ou repose la victime qu'il a recouvert d'un drap. Il m'adresse un petit sourire charmeur qui fait soupirer Ron et si la situation n'était pas aussi grave je ne doute pas que Blaise minauderait autant que possible car il n'y a rien qu'il n'aime plus que d'asticoter Ron.

« Si vous voulez du café, il y a une cafetière pleine à côté du bureau. »

Ron se précipite sur l'objet, quant à moi, hors de question que je touche à ce breuvage infect et amer. Sa tasse de café remplie à raz bord, il revient près de moi et sans plus attendre questionne Blaise.

« Bon, alors Blaise que peux-tu nous dire ? »

Le Blaise souriant et décontracté qui nous a accueillis dans son bureau disparaît pour devenir celui plus froid et méthodique qui vient de passer un moment seul avec la victime d'un crime odieux.

« Avant tout, elle a été identifiée grâce à la baguette que vous avez trouvée et sa famille est en route pour une dernière identification. Je les recevrais dès que nous aurons fini. »

Je ressens soudainement une tristesse indicible pour la famille de cette malheureuse, il est très rare que je sois à ce point touché et je me demande si c'est que ressent Ron à chaque fois.

« Ecoute Blaise, elle est vraiment amochée et je ne sais pas si… »

Il me coupe sans attendre et dans son regard, je peux voir qu'il a compris ce que je ressens.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils ne verront que son visage. »

Je pousse un soupir presque inaudible et le remercie du regard. Il me sourit, pourtant dans ses yeux je vois que quelque chose le tracasse, je suis sur le point de lui demander ce qui ne va pas mais Ron me devance.

« Qu'y a-t-il Blaise ? »

C'est une des rares fois où je vois Blaise gêné face à nous. En principe, il ne perd jamais de sa superbe du moins pas devant Ron.

« Ecoutez, je ne suis pas auror loin de là mais êtes-vous certains que cette affaire relève de votre compétence et pas de celle de la police moldue ? »

Ron fronce les sourcils et absurdement je pense qu'il sera prématurément ridé s'il continue comme ça avant de me secouer mentalement et de revenir à notre affaire.

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Qu'as-tu trouvé ? Tu vas arrêter de nous faire tourner en rond !? »

Ron commence à perdre patience, il y a comme une incompatibilité entre lui et Blaise, l'un aime ménager son petit effet et l'autre aime avoir les informations sans attendre.

« Eh bien, j'ai pu constater un fait étrange auquel je ne me suis jamais trouvé confronté jusqu'à présent. »

Disant cela, il enlève le drap qui recouvrait la dépouille l'exposant à nos yeux. Je constate qu'elle a été nettoyée et que ses plaies ont été recousues pourtant les bleus qui recouvrent son corps sautent au visage tant sa peau est désormais blanche. Blaise la contemple un instant, comme s'il se recueillait auprès d'une vieille connaissance et ce n'est pas si faux, après tout, de nous tous, il reste celui qui la connaît le mieux. Puis il tourne son regard perçant vers nous.

« Aucune des blessures qu'elle a sur le corps n'est l'œuvre d'un sortilège. »

Ron se penche au dessus du cadavre le scrutant comme s'il cherchait une réponse.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Simplement que la victime a été torturée à la manière moldue, pas une seule fois le tueur n'a utilisé la magie. »

Ron relève si vivement la tête que j'entends sa colonne vertébrale craquer.

« Tu es sûr de ça ? »

Blaise hoche la tête, déterminé.

« Certain ! J'ai bien vérifié et je peux affirmer qu'aucun sortilège ne lui a été lancé. Regardez toutes ces entailles ont été faites par une arme blanche, très tranchante et effilée, les traces de brûlures sont dues à des cigarettes et les bleus à des coups portés avec une rare violence. Elle n'a pas reçu le moindre doloris ni un autre sortilège de cet acabit. »

Ron devient soudain blanc comme un linge, il fixe alternativement le cadavre et Blaise avant de demander d'une voix que je trouve étonnamment faible :

« Les entailles qu'elle a sur le corps ne sont pas mortelles j'en suis certain, je pensais qu'on lui avait jeté le sort mortel mais si ce n'est pas le cas de quoi est elle morte ? »

Au vu de l'expression qu'arbore Blaise, ce doit être la question que depuis le début il redoutait qu'on lui pose, une interrogation à laquelle il n'a nullement envie de répondre.

« Ses bras ont été coupés quand elle était vivante et je pense qu'après la torture qu'elle a subie, son cœur n'a tout simplement pas supporté la douleur. »

J'ai le souffle coupé, à aucun moment Ron et moi n'avons envisagé cette hypothèse. Mon esprit a du mal à assimiler ce que je viens d'entendre, c'est la première fois que nous sommes confrontés à une telle barbarie et je vois au visage lugubre de Blaise, sans doute le reflet du mien, que ça nous dépasse tous. Ron se tourne vers moi la mine effarée et cette fois-ci, je me demande si mon meilleur ami sortira indemne de cette histoire. Va-t-il pouvoir se glisser dans l'esprit dément et tortueux de l'assassin et en ressortir sans y laisser sa raison ? J'ose à peine poser la question mais il faut bien le faire, il faut bien assumer les implications de cette histoire macabre.

« Tu veux dire qu'elle est morte de douleur ? »

« Oui de douleur cumulée à la perte de sang massive qui a résulté de l'amputation. Elle n'avait vraiment aucune chance, la personne qui l'a tuée savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait. »

Je me tourne vers Ron qui n'a toujours pas prononcé le moindre mot et son visage torturé me terrifie parce que cette fois-ci je crains pour sa santé mentale. C'est avec douceur que je m'adresse lui.

« Serait-il possible que ce ne soit qu'une coïncidence ? Que le tueur soit un moldu qui ignorait sa condition de sorcier ? Après tout, si elle était dans le monde moldu, il est évident qu'il ne pouvait s'en douter ?

Malgré la délicatesse avec laquelle je lui ai parlé, il sursaute mais je sais que ce n'est pas à cause de ma question mais de la note d'espoir dont elle est teintée et que je n'ai pas réussi à dissimuler. A ma grande honte, j'avoue que du plus profond de mon cœur, j'espère ardemment que cette histoire ne nous concerne pas et que nous puissions confier cette horreur à la police moldue avant de la reléguer au rang de vieux souvenir. J'ai la désagréable impression que nous venons d'affleurer la surface de quelque chose de putride et purulent et que bientôt elle va nous exploser à la figure sans que nous puissions rien faire pour l'empêcher.

« Je te rappelle qu'elle était posée sur un pentacle, c'est un signe que nous ne pouvons pas ignorer. De plus, elle appartient à notre monde, c'est à nous de lui faire justice. Les initiés refuseront de prendre l'enquête, il y a bien trop de risque que quelqu'un découvre notre existence. »

Il a raison, je le sais : que nous le voulions ou non, nous allons devoir nous en occuper, que l'assassin soit moldu ne nous dispense pas de l'enquête quand notre monde est touché de si près.

« C'est tout ce que tu peux nous dire Blaise ? »

Il hoche la tête gravement.

« Oui le reste, poids, taille et autres renseignements médicaux, je les ai notés dans mon rapport que j'ai déjà transmis à Kingsley. »

Comme toujours, il a été d'une grande efficacité et je lui souris tendrement car malgré son élégance, je vois les cernes brunes qui marquent ses yeux et je sais à quel point il va être dur de se confronter à la famille de la victime.

« Bien nous allons voir Kingsley pour voir les directives qu'il a nous données et puis je pense qu'on pourra tous rentrer chez nous, on s'est tous levés au milieu de la nuit, nous avons besoin de repos. »

Si Blaise hoche la tête sans discuter, je vois bien que Ron n'est pas de cet avis, je le sens fébrile, il a envie d'avancer le plus vite possible, il est parfois si absorbé dans une enquête qu'il en perd le sommeil. Il s'abstient pourtant de tout commentaire et me suit sans discuter dans le couloir.

Son visage est fermé, j'ai soudain la vision très nette de Ron déambulant seul dans son petit appartement perclus de solitude, s'enfonçant dans le cerveau malade du tueur sans personne pour le soutenir, une image qui me fend le cœur.

« Ron qu'est-ce que tu fais ce soir ? »

Les mots ont glissé de ma bouche spontanément, je sais qu'il y aura Hermione ce soir mais je pense que leur confrontation d'aujourd'hui aura peut-être fait avancer les choses, de plus je ne supporte pas de le savoir seul ce soir après les horreurs que nous avons vues. Il hausse les épaules quelque peu désabusé.

« Rien de spécial. »

« Viens à la maison, on organise un petit dîner avec Blaise. Il n'y aura pas grand monde et tu connaîtras tout le monde. »

« Je ne sais pas Harry, je préfère rentrer chez moi et essayer de délier les nœuds de cette affaire. »

Je m'attendais à cette réponse et je balaie son objection d'un revers de main.

« Je te comprends mais quelque chose me dit que cette affaire ne va pas nous laisser de répit et ce sera peut-être la seule occasion de passer du temps ensemble en dehors du travail avant longtemps. Je serais vraiment content de t'avoir avec nous ce soir. »

Il soupire mais je le sais vaincu.

« D'accord je viendrai. »

C'est presque avec le sourire aux lèvres que j'ouvre la porte du bureau de Kingsley, Hermione est déjà là, un bloc note à la main. La mine sévère, Kingsley lève les yeux vers nous, il semble préoccupé. De toute évidence, il a compris lui aussi la gravité de cette affaire. A peine sommes-nous assis qu'il prend déjà la parole :

« Je n'ai pas besoin de vous faire un dessin, cette affaire ne se présente pas sous les meilleurs auspices. J'ai parlé avec les parents de la victime, il semble qu'elle ne se rendait jamais dans le monde moldu pour se balader ce qui n'est pas bon signe. »

Hermione lève vivement la tête, c'est la première fois qu'elle est impliquée de si près dans une affaire de meurtre.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

C'est Ron qui se charge de lui répondre :

« Il vaut dire que soit notre victime se promenait exceptionnellement dans Londres et la coïncidence est peu probable soit le tueur choisit sciemment ses victimes parmi les sorcières ce qui sous-entend qu'il connaît le monde sorcier ce qui est plus plausible mais aussi beaucoup plus grave. »

Kingsley hoche la tête gravement

« Il a raison le rapport de Monsieur Zabini prouve que la victime n'a pas été tuée là où nous l'avons retrouvée ce qui implique qu'elle peut avoir été enlevée dans notre monde. Weasley pouvez-vous déjà nous dire quelque chose ?

« Eh bien, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'éléments mais je peux déjà dire qu'il aime ce qu'il fait et n'en éprouve aucun remord. La façon dont il a disposé le corps le prouve, c'est une mise en scène dans laquelle il expose sa victime sans aucune pudeur. Il a adoré ça et il recommencera sans aucun doute. »

Un silence respectueux règne dans la pièce, Hermione dévisage Ron avec surprise mais surtout avec admiration, le voir dans son travail est quelque chose d'impressionnant. Je suis moi-même toujours surpris qu'il puisse tirer des conclusions si justes et précises en observant seulement la position d'un corps.

Kingsley se lève signe que la réunion est bientôt terminée.

« Bien à partir de maintenant, cette affaire est votre priorité à tous les trois, laissez tomber ce sur quoi vous travailliez avant vous serez remplacés. Surtout pas un mot à la presse ! Je ne veux rien voir apparaître à la une de la Gazette, il n'en faudrait pas plus pour faire naître une psychose. En attendant, rentrez tous chez vous et reposez-vous, on se revoit demain. »

Je vois Hermione et Ron se diriger vers la sortie, je leur emboîte le pas silencieux et à ma grande surprise, j'ébauche un geste que je n'avais pas fait depuis longtemps, depuis six ans exactement, la fin de la guerre, je touche du doigt la cicatrice sur mon front, blanche et à peine boursouflée.

Une vague d'anxiété me submerge parce que je comprends la signification de ce geste ; pour la première fois depuis que j'ai affronté Voldemort, je retrouve ce sentiment familier qui m'a accompagné toute mon adolescence. A nouveau après toutes ces années, j'ai peur.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde, voila enfin le troiséme chapitre, je suis desolé pour le retard mais j'au quelques soucis avec internet et je n'ai pas pu poster avant. Ce chapitre là est plus court que les autres, je dois avouer qu'a la base je n'avais pas prevue d'ecrire le " diner" mais comme certains semblaient impatient de savoir ce qui s'y passerait je m'y suis finalement atteler.

J'ai essayé de faire un chapitre plus leger et drole mais le leger et drole n'ayant jamais été mon fort j'espere ne pas trop vous decevoir.

Merci a ma béta formidable MIE et aussi a tout ceux qui me laissent des reviews, quand a ceux qui lisent mais n'osent pas s'exprimer moi je dis allez y!! Une petite review fait toujours plaisir a l'auteur.

Bonne lecture

Arwen

Hermione

Je transplane silencieusement devant l'appartement d'Harry et Blaise, comme toujours, je suis en avance et bien sûr cela fera rire mes amis qui se moqueront gentiment de ma maniaquerie. Je leur répondrais d'un sourire indulgent, avant de détourner discrètement l'attention dont je ferais l'objet.

La vérité, c'est que je n'aime pas rester chez moi. Je n'ai pas pu me reposer une minute cet après-midi, j'aurais préféré rester au Ministère mais Kingsley m'aurait envoyée me reposer à coups de pied aux fesses. Chaque fois que je fermais les yeux pour tenter de trouver un sommeil, qui visiblement avait décidé de me fuir, je repensais à cette sombre affaire. Je n'ai pas vu le cadavre bien sûr, mais mon imagination bien trop fertile s'est chargée de combler ce manque. Avec tous les détails que j'ai eus en main, mon esprit n'a eu aucun mal à visualiser ce que je n'avais pu voir. Je suis restée frissonnante sur mon lit, tremblant stupidement parce que c'est la toute première fois depuis longtemps que l'horreur me touche de si près.

Alors me voilà sur le seuil de leur demeure, exagérément en avance alors que je sais qu'ils doivent être encore en plein préparatifs, mais je sais aussi que Blaise accueillera mon intrusion avec joie parce que, comme toujours, Harry brassera plus d'air qu'autre chose en voulant être partout à la fois.

Je ne vois jamais l'ombre d'une interrogation dans leurs regards, ils trouvent normal qu'une personne comme moi soit en avance, après tout, eux plus que personne savent à quel point je suis seule. J'ai pourtant tout pour me sentir bien chez moi. Un appartement douillet et confortable, parfaitement rangé, un endroit où je devrais aimer me retrouver. Pourtant, il est aussi terriblement vide, une absence de vie abyssale qui me rappelle trop ma solitude, qui m'oppresse à chaque fois parce que ça m'oblige à me pencher sur ce qui cloche chez moi. C'est le lieu de vie d'une personne qui n'existe pas, aussi inconsistante que l'air, je suis à l'image de mon appartement parfaitement organisé mais vide. Je n'ai jamais invité personne alors que j'ai l'espace pour y recevoir mes quelques amis mais j'ai une peur bleue de le faire, parce que je sais que rien ne pourra les leurrer, et qu'une fois passés la porte de chez moi, ils verront l'aura de solitude émanant des murs et que j'ai bien trop honte de cela pour le montrer à quiconque.

Je tente d'ignorer la moiteur de mes mains, elles sont ainsi depuis ce matin, depuis que j'ai enfin revu Ron, des retrouvailles que j'appréhendais autant que je les désirais : profondément. Nous allons devoir travailler ensemble, nous retrouver côtes à côtes après tant d'années d'absence, et même si cela me remplit d'une joie fébrile, je suis aussi terrifiée parce que je sais qu'un jour ou l'autre je ne pourrais m'empêcher de lui demander pourquoi il s'est ainsi éloigné de moi, et que j'ai peur de ne pas aimer la réponse qui creusera un trou plus grand dans mon cœur.

Je chasse ces sombres pensées de mon esprit et je tape doucement à la porte d'entrée, bien que j'aie un accès direct à leur cheminée je ne l'emprunte jamais, j'ai bien trop peur de les surprendre dans une position inconvenante.

C'est Blaise qui vient m'ouvrir. A ma vue, son visage se fend d'un large sourire.

« Hermione je suis content de te voir ! J'ai gagné mon pari ! J'avais parié que tu arriverais une demi-heure à l'avance et Harry a misé sur un quart d'heure. Comment vas-tu depuis ce matin ? »

« Je vais bien, merci. Je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu que vous faîtes des paris à mon insu. »

« Ne te vexe pas, c'est tellement drôle ! »

« Oh oui, je suis plié de rire, tu ne vois pas ?! »

Mais mon sourire me trahit, après tout c'est aussi pour ça que je les aime tant : ils ont l'art et la manière de dédramatiser la situation. Il éclate de rire et se pousse pour me laisser entrer.

« Entre ma belle. »

« Harry n'est pas là ? »

« Non, nous l'avons envoyé chercher des ingrédients de dernière minute ! »

J'entends quelqu'un pouffer discrètement et au fond de la pièce, j'aperçois Draco Malfoy.

« Si vous aviez besoin de quelque chose il fallait me le dire, je serais passée le chercher avant de venir. »

Blaise me lance un regard entendu tout en poussant un profond soupir.

« Hermione, il ne manque aucun ingrédient ! C'est juste qu'Harry est exaspérant quand on prépare quelque chose, donc je lui ai trouvé une occupation. »

J'éclate de rire, je ne suis même pas étonnée par ce stratagème et j'imagine ce pauvre Harry arpentant les allées du Chemin de Traverse à la recherche d'ingrédients imaginaires.

« Tu l'as envoyé là-bas alors que tu n'as besoin de rien ?! Mais dis-moi, comment vas-tu faire le jour où il se rendra compte que tu le mènes en bateau ? »

« Eh bien, je n'aurais plus qu'à user de tous mes charmes… »

Le sourire qu'il me renvoie est irrésistible et je n'ai aucun doute qu'il arrivera toujours à se faire pardonner d'Harry. Je jette un coup d'œil à la pièce, au centre trône une table recouverte d'une nappe en velours pourpre finement ouvragée chargée de victuailles en tout genre et de couverts qui feraient honte à un grand restaurant.

« C'est superbe Blaise ! »

« Tu trouves ? J'ai voulu marquer le coup : ce soir, c'est la première sortie officielle de Théo et Pansy depuis la naissance de leur fils. Dis-moi Hermione, ça te dérangerait de t'occuper du glaçage du gâteau ? Tu es la seule qui n'en met jamais à côté ! »

« Blaise, tu es médicomage et tu vas me faire croire que tu n'arrives pas étaler un glaçage de façon homogène ?! »

« Mon seul et unique défaut. »

J'éclate de rire avant de me diriger vers la cuisine où trône un superbe gâteau au chocolat qui, sans aucun doute, fera prendre plusieurs kilos à la moindre bouchée. Je commence à étaler doucement le glaçage quand Malefoy me rejoint.

« Comment ça va Granger ? »

« Je vais très bien, merci. »

Appuyé sur l'évier, les mains dans les poches et les cheveux savamment coiffés, il me détaille scrupuleusement.

« Tu sais Granger, tu t'es bien arrangée avec les années… »

Son culot est tout de même sans limite et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

« Hum… je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre ! »

Il sourit à son tour tout en s'approchant de moi avant de tremper son doigt dans le saladier et de le porter à sa bouche avec sensualité.

« Bien, c'est un compliment. On devrait sortir toi et moi un de ces jours. »

C'est le monde à l'envers : Malfoy vient de m'inviter à un rendez-vous avec un aplomb confondant, néanmoins je le regarde avec un sourire.

« Je te remercie, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée. »

Il soupire en secouant la tête avec dépit.

« On pourrait juste sortir et voir où ça nous mène ? »

« Droit dans le mur et tu le sais très bien ! »

Il lève les bras au ciel théâtralement.

« Je ne te comprends pas Granger ! Tu m'as reproché pendant des années de manquer d'indulgence envers ceux de ton origine et, quand enfin je concède à t'offrir mon corps, tu refuses. Quel mauvais exemple tu donnes ! »

Cette fois-ci, je ris franchement parce que sa tirade est à la fois drôle et pitoyable.

« Tu as raison, je suis une mauvaise fille mais c'est toujours non. »

Il s'approche de moi à nouveau mais cette fois-ci, quand il plonge ses yeux dans les miens accrochant mon regard avec facilité, il n'y a plus aucune trace d'humour à tel point que je reste figée dans l'attente de ce qu'il a à me dire.

« Granger je sais pourquoi, ou plutôt, pour qui tu refuses une nuit torride avec moi et je peux le comprendre mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu ne fais pas tout pour avoir ce qui te pousse à refuser une soirée de délices en tout genre en ma compagnie ! »

Je reste sans voix, je suis estomaquée d'avoir été à ce point transparente. Il ne fait aucun doute que si Malfoy est au courant de mes sentiments, alors la plupart des gens doivent également s'en douter. Je me sens subitement incroyablement ridicule et pour couronner le tout, je sens une rougeur brûlante envahir mon visage alors que Malfoy, le regard perçant, scrute la moindre de mes réactions.

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre… c'est… compliqué. »

« En es-tu vraiment sûre ? »

Sa perspicacité est troublante, je l'avoue, mais il y a des faits qu'il ignore : comment lui dire que j'ai un jour, il y a longtemps, tenté un peu maladroitement de conquérir le cœur de celui que j'aime, et que celui-ci m'a tourné le dos de façon définitive après cela.

On peut se battre pour beaucoup de choses mais pas pour quelqu'un qui ne veut pas de nous.

Par bonheur, un coup frappé à la porte d'entrée me sauve des questions bien trop personnelles et pertinentes de Malfoy. J'entends la voix de Blaise résonner dans tout l'appartement.

« Ah tu es venu finalement ! Je suis content ! Harry n'était pas sûr de ta présence ce soir. »

Je me dirige avec précipitation vers le salon non sans prier intérieurement pour ne pas me retrouver face à un des multiples prétendants présentés par Harry que je n'ai jamais contacté depuis. Je me fige pourtant à l'entrée de la cuisine quand je vois que la personne accueillie si chaleureusement par Blaise n'est autre que Ron.

Pour la deuxième fois en l'espace de quelques heures, nous nous retrouvons à nouveau face à face. Il semblerait que le destin - ou plutôt Harry - s'acharne à nous réunir. Un sourire de circonstance sur les lèvres, je me dirige vers lui sachant pertinemment que jamais soirée ne me semblera à la fois aussi longue et aussi courte.

_Ron_

Planté ridiculement à l'entrée, je regarde Hermione se diriger vers moi avec un sourire de façade. Je comprends que ça doit être dur pour elle de se trouver confrontée à moi deux fois en si peu de temps, mais j'admire ses efforts. Je reconnais que si nous arrivons à collaborer c'est particulièrement grâce à elle, parce que de mon côté, je suis trop occupé à ordonner mes pensées en sa présence.

L'appartement de Blaise et Harry respire la propreté, tout étincelle du sol au plafond et je marche presque précautionneusement de peur d'abîmer quelque chose, dire que je me sens grotesque dans un environnement pareil est un euphémisme, d'autant que, comme je le pressentais, je ne peux me sortir l'enquête de l'esprit. Mon cerveau tourne à plein régime et j'ai comme l'impression de vivre dans du coton. Les bruits alentours me parviennent comme assourdis et j'ai à peine conscience de la saveur de la bierraubeure que je viens de me servir. Hermione me rejoint et se sert à son tour, je détaille furtivement sa silhouette ce qui, bien sûr, est une mauvaise idée à laquelle malgré tout, je ne peux résister.

Des années d'investigations m'ont donné un regard acéré, j'ai beau l'avoir contemplée de longues heures du temps de Poudlard, je perçois bien plus de détails durant ces quelques secondes d'observation silencieuse. Rien ne m'échappe la finesse de sa silhouette, le renflement perceptible de sa poitrine à travers son chemisier sage, jusqu'à ses chaussures à brides si simples et pourtant si sensuelles. Je voudrais pouvoir lui dire à quel point je la trouve belle, que jamais rien ne m'a paru plus séduisant qu'une jeune femme en train de lire. Ces mots me brûlent les lèvres, ne demandant qu'à sortir et je me sens malgré moi ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais au lieu de la déclaration enflammée que je voudrais lui faire je m'entends dire :

« As-tu trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant sur ce pentacle ? »

Elle se tourne vers moi secouant la tête avec dépit, elle ne semble pas surprise que je lui parle du travail maintenant.

« Non je n'ai rien trouvé pour l'instant, je suis surprise, la bibliothèque du Ministère est la plus riche que l'on puisse trouver mais il n'apparaît dans aucun des ouvrages que j'ai consultés. Serait-il possible que le tueur l'ait simplement inventé ? »

Sa réflexion ne manque pas de logique, en effet il pourrait souhaiter brouiller les pistes en nous envoyant à la recherche d'un signe de magie inexistant pourtant ça ne concorde pas avec ce que je ressens.

« Non je ne pense pas, il a pris trop de soin à le dessiner, à mon avis il veut dire quelque chose et il veut nous le faire partager, c'est un message qu'il veut que nous comprenions mais il ne nous a pas facilité la tâche, il souhaite que l'on soit dignes de lui. »

« Dignes ?! »

« Oui, son mode opératoire démontre qu'il est sans doute très imbus de lui-même, il nous met à l'épreuve. »

Elle me regarde les yeux ronds, confusément je pense que j'ai dû dire une bêtise encore une fois, pourtant je ne vois pas d'irritation dans son regard plutôt une franche… admiration.

« Ron je suis impressionnée ! Comme je te l'ai dit, Harry m'a parlé de ce que tu faisais mais je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi pointu ! »

Je baisse la tête faussement gêné tentant de dissimuler le sourire de satisfaction que je sens se dessiner sur mon visage.

« Ce n'est pas grand chose. »

« La fausse modestie n'a jamais été ton fort tu sais. »

Elle me regarde en souriant et je ris à mon tour parce qu'elle a raison ! J'ai passé ma vie à chercher la reconnaissance et ses compliments me font réellement plaisir. Elle se reprend et plante ses yeux dans les miens.

« Tu as l'air de savoir de quoi tu parles, ce symbole est important, je vais approfondir mes recherches, je trouverai de quoi il s'agit. »

Sa confiance me fait plaisir à tel point que j'aurais presque envie de parader dans la pièce, réaction primaire que je réprime avec difficulté.

« Je n'en doute pas une seconde, je pourrais t'aider si tu veux ? »

Voilà, ce que je redoutais vient de se produire : je savais pertinemment que j'aurais envie de la voir en permanence si nous nous revoyions, je suis incapable de garder mes distances si sa présence auprès de moi devient trop régulière. Cependant, sa mine ravie relègue mes remords au rang de simple anecdote.

« C'est vrai ?! Ce serait avec plaisir, ton esprit est bien plus aiguisé que le mien mais je ne veux pas te rajouter du travail ! »

« Non au contraire les recherches permettent parfois d'y voir plus clair, par contre ne te fais pas d'illusions je ne suis pas subitement devenu studieux ! »

Elle éclate de rire franchement et je me demande combien de temps va durer cet état de grâce presque miraculeux. Je n'ai pas à me poser plus longtemps la question puisqu'un brouhaha soudain à l'entrée du salon fait éclater brusquement notre bulle.

Je vois un Harry souriant entrer en compagnie de Théodore Nott et de Pansy Parkinson qui tient fermement contre elle un paquet emmailloté et vagissant devant lequel Harry et Blaise semblent en extase. C'est bien ma veine ! Je n'aime pas trop les bébés bien que j'y sois plus qu'à mon tour confronté étant donné la tendance bien connue de ma famille à se reproduire rapidement.

Hermione s'avance à leur rencontre dès qu'elle les aperçoit, elle semble bien les connaître alors que pour ma part je ne crois pas les avoir revus depuis la fin de la bataille finale. Pour ne pas paraître inconvenant, je m'avance à mon tour les saluant poliment et me penchant contraint et forcé sur l'enfant prodige espérant tout de même ne pas être obligé de le prendre dans mes bras. L'enfant n'est pas très joli, apparemment il ressemble à sa mère et il n'en a pas pris les bons côtés, mais je suis presque euphorique parce qu'à cet instant, c'est Malfoy qui tient le paquet dans ses bras et sa mine horrifiée vaut bien plusieurs gallions. Son calvaire prend fin bien trop vite à mon goût puisque Blaise, pour lui sauver la mise, claironne :

« Puisque tout le monde est là, nous allons pouvoir passer à table. »

Le temps que je pose ma bierraubeure sur le bar, tout le monde est déjà assis, la dernière place disponible est en bout de table à côté de… Hermione bien sûr. Je jette un regard à Harry qui me répond d'un sourire radieux et innocent, il peut être franchement exaspérant parfois . Hermione me jette un regard joyeux et murmure doucement :

« Toi aussi tu fais partie des célibataires encombrants qu'on ne sait jamais où caser ? »

« Hum, oui il semble que je viens moi aussi d'entrer dans ce club très fermé. »

Elle pouffe discrètement dans sa serviette les joues rosies par le plaisir.

« Je dois t'avouer que je suis contente de t'avoir à côté de moi, en principe je suis à côté de collègues de Blaise et Harry absolument répugnants ! Je dois vraiment les désespérer pour qu'ils essaient à ce point de me caser ! »

Je pousse un grognement en guise de réponse, je n'aime pas que Harry lui présente des hommes. Je sais que je n'ai aucun droit sur sa vie et que je devrais au contraire souhaiter qu'elle rencontre quelqu'un qui fasse son bonheur mais c'est plus fort que moi, j'ai cette idée en horreur. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de poser une question qui me taraude depuis un moment déjà :

« J'ai su que tu avais rompu avec ton fiancé ? »

Elle hoche la tête gravement mais elle n'a pas l'air véritablement attristée.

« Oui, il voulait que nous vivions ensemble mais moi je n'étais pas prête pour ça. J'ai mis sa patience à rude épreuve je crois et il a préféré qu'on en reste là. »

J'ai du mal à avoir l'air compatissant, j'ai eu vent de son histoire avec cet homme, un certain Josh, crétin arrogant du Ministère. A cette époque, je refusais systématiquement toutes les invitations d'Harry simplement parce que je savais qu'elle serait là avec lui, je n'avais aucune envie de vivre une réminiscence sordide de mon bal de quatrième année. Pour changer de sujet, je me penche à son oreille avec un air de conspirateur et bien que son parfum m'étourdisse un peu, je murmure :

« Tu ne trouves pas que ce bébé est particulièrement moche ? »

Elle me regarde un air faussement choqué sur le visage, mais ses yeux pétillants la trahissent.

« Ron ! Enfin cet enfant n'est pas moche ! Il est… original. »

Cette fois, c'est à moi de glousser dans ma serviette.

« Original ? C'est une façon aimable de dire qu'il est moche. »

Elle rit franchement ce coup-ci et tous les regards se tournent vers nous mais au lieu de ressentir de la gêne, je souris à mon tour.

« Tu as raison, mais que veux-tu je suis chargée de la communication, je connais plein de façons polies de dire des choses désagréables. »

Je ris à nouveau et me penche sur mon repas, je suis heureux que la tension palpable qu'il y avait entre nous se soit dissipée même si je ne suis pas sans savoir qu'elle reviendra sans doute, je profite de cette accalmie. Elle a même réussi l'exploit de me faire oublier l'affaire dont on s'occupe, finalement j'ai peut-être bien fait de venir à cette soirée.

_Blaise_

Je regarde mes convives autour de la table et la franche bonne humeur qui les anime me remplie d'allégresse. Je suis heureux surtout pour Harry qui, je le sais, adore ces soirées pleines de rires, c'est quelque chose qu'il a toujours voulu avoir, ses amis réunis autour de lui dans un monde où la guerre n'existe plus.

Ce soir pourtant c'est différent parce que je sais que depuis la découverte du corps et les révélations que je lui ai faites sur les circonstances de la mort, il a peur. Ce n'est pas perceptible pour ceux qui ne le connaissent pas mais moi, je vois l'ombre traversant ses yeux par moment, une terreur habitant son regard pendant un fugitif instant qui pourtant ne m'échappe pas.

Harry est devenu auror pour éviter qu'un jour un autre tyran tel que Voldemort voit le jour dans notre monde, pour combattre les mangemorts mais je ne crois pas qu'il ait pu envisager un seul instant que la folie pouvait prendre bien des visages et surtout qu'un jour, il se trouverait confronté à un assassin dont les motivations le dépassent. C'est de cela qu'il a peur ce soir : de l'inconnu que représente cette enquête et même si je sais qu'il s'inquiète pour Weasley, moi c'est pour lui que j'ai peur.

Ce soir je le laisse tranquille, je le laisse nier sa fragilité aux yeux des autres et rire aux blagues de Draco mais plus tard dans l'intimité de notre chambre il faudra qu'il me parle afin que je puisse à mon tour le soutenir comme il l'a si souvent fait pour moi.

Un petit soupir m'échappe, ce ne sera pas chose aisée que de le faire parler, je sais déjà que je m'engage dans une bataille âpre et difficile et que cela ne se fera pas sans heurts. Voilà sans doute ce que je voulais éviter toutes ces années où je défendais farouchement mon indépendance, où je ne voulais m'attacher à personne, mais la vie souvent en décide autrement.

Mon regard se pose sur Hermione et Weasley, en voilà deux qui visiblement ont réussi à laisser derrière eux cette sombre histoire le temps de la soirée. Elle a les joues rougies par le plaisir, je pense qu'elle est heureuse d'avoir été placée à côté de lui mais qu'elle ne se doute pas que cette fois, c'est moi l'instigateur de tout cela. Quant à lui, je ne crois pas l'avoir vu sourire autant depuis que je le connais, je me rends compte qu'il peut être séduisant quand il ne porte pas sur le visage les traces de ses trop nombreuses tortures mentales. La première fois que je l'ai revu, j'ai eu l'impression d'être face au fantôme de quelqu'un que j'avais croisé maintes fois dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il avait perdu toute sa fougue, son énergie pourtant si exaspérante, j'ai d'abord pensé que comme beaucoup il se remettait lentement des traumatismes de la guerre mais c'était avant de travailler avec lui. Weasley est un fantôme parce qu'ils les côtoient tous les jours depuis des années et qu'il devient aussi inconsistant qu'une ombre à force de vivre dans le noir.

Je comprends pourquoi Harry a tenu à les réunir si souvent finalement parce qu'ensemble, ils irradient et que chacun embellit l'autre par sa présence et c'est une alchimie que personne à part eux ne peut créer.

Pansy radieuse se tourne vers moi.

« Alors Blaise quand est-ce que toi et Harry allaient enfin vous décider et adopter un enfant ? »

Je lui souris gentiment, Merlin sait qu'elle a pu m'énerver à une époque mais désormais je la considère comme une amie et la maternité lui a apporté une sérénité que je lui envie.

« Tu sais l'adoption n'est pas simple pour les couples comme nous, donc je pense que pour le moment nous allons rester tous les deux. »

« Il y a d'autres solutions que l'adoption. »

« Oui bien sûr, peut-être qu'Hermione acceptera de porter notre enfant ? »

Je souris à la vue de Weasley qui s'étouffe avec la nourriture alors qu'Hermione me sourit en lui tapotant le dos gentiment. Harry s'esclaffe et me regarde les yeux pleins de malice.

« Voyons Blaise, je ne peux pas faire un enfant avec Hermione c'est presque ma sœur ! »

Je me prépare à porter le coup final, parce qu'il n'y a rien que j'adore plus que pousser Weasley à bout et que ce soir l'occasion est trop belle.

« Peut-être mais ce n'est pas la mienne, je suis sûr qu'un mélange de moi et Hermione serait incroyable ! »

Je souris narquoisement à Weasley qui me lance un regard meurtrier depuis le bout de la table.

« Il serait incroyablement intelligent ! »

Approuve Pansy innocemment, ignorant mon petit manège, par contre le visage illuminé de Draco ne laisse aucun doute sur le fait qu'il a compris mes intentions et qu'il compte bien y apporter sa contribution.

« Il serait surtout incroyablement insupportable, je pense que la solution idéale ce serait que Granger le fasse avec moi, c'est toujours mieux de concevoir un enfant de façon traditionnelle ! »

Il finit sa tirade en envoyant un clin d'œil à Hermione qui ne le remarque pas tant elle est occupée à guetter la réaction de Weasley qui semble au bord de l'explosion. L'expression joviale de Draco n'est pas faite pour arranger les choses et je sens qu'il pourrait fort bien continuer comme ça toute la soirée ! Il a l'air de passer un très bon moment. C'est Harry qui intervient pour éviter que les choses ne dérapent, non sans m'avoir flanqué un puissant coup de pied dans le tibia.

« Allons ça suffit ! Blaise et moi nous n'en sommes pas encore là ! Quant à Hermione, je suis certain que si elle fait un enfant un jour, ce ne sera pas pour le donner à son meilleur ami. Il y a vraiment des moments où tu me désespères tu sais ? »

Il se tourne vers moi en secouant la tête et je lui rends un sourire contrit grâce auquel, je le sais, je serai pardonné à l'instant. Hermione lui adresse un signe de tête reconnaissant, Draco plonge le nez dans son assiette l'air bourdeur alors que Weasley reprend lentement contenance et j'ose espérer qu'il ne croit pas que ces sentiments passent inaperçus parce si tel est le cas, il est encore plus désespéré que ce que je pensais.

La soirée se poursuit sans anicroche et nous arrivons au dessert tranquillement, mais à l'instant même où je pose le gâteau sur la table, Pansy pousse un cri strident manquant de me le faire renverser. J'étouffe un juron avant de tourner la tête et d'apercevoir un lynx argenté majestueux s'immobilisait au milieu de la pièce avant que la voix grave et profonde de Kingsley ne résonne à mes oreilles :

« Nouvelle victime découverte. Je vous attends au Ministère. »

Je vois Hermione, Weasley et Harry échanger un regard à la fois entendu et terrorisé, je comprends moi aussi que si Kingsley nous dérange à une heure aussi tardive c'est qu'il ne fait quasi aucun doute que ce nouveau meurtre est l'œuvre du même assassin. Une sueur glacée recouvre mon corps rapidement, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il passe à l'acte aussi rapidement. Weasley avait raison : il aime tuer. Je l'entends d'ailleurs murmurer un faible :

« Je le savais… »

A nouveau l'ombre envahit son visage et ses yeux se voilent d'angoisse, un regard à Harry m'alarme encore plus, pâle et figé, il semble en proie à une grande émotion. Je prends la parole afin de rassurer nos amis que l'intervention de Kingsley semble également avoir perturbé.

« Bien, vous nous excuserez mais nous allons devoir écourter notre soirée comme vous le voyez nous avons une urgence. »

Pansy et Théo hochent la tête rassemblant leurs affaires, Draco me jette un regard inquiet et je vois les trois autres se lever lentement se préparant à emprunter la cheminée. C'est Hermione qui passe la première suivie de près par Weasley, impulsivement j'attrape le bras d'Harry avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse à son tour.

« Harry sois prudent d'accord ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien. »

Il me sourit tristement, un sourire qui me fend le cœur.

« Tu sais la dernière fois que j'ai vu le patronus de Kingsley apparaître à une réception où je me trouvais c'était pour nous annoncer le début de la guerre alors je t'avoue qu'à mes yeux ça n'augure rien de bon. »

Puis il disparaît à son tour me laissant seul et terriblement inquiet. Je regarde une dernière fois le patronus porteur de la mauvais nouvelle qui s'estompe peu à peu et à la vue de ce lynx spectral et glacial, je comprends ce que veut dire Harry : sa présence sonne comme un mauvais présage.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Bonjour bonjour!! C'est avec plaisir que je poste ce chapitre étant donné que je pars en vacances ce soir donc je ne sais pas quand je pourrais a nouveau updater._**

**_Merci a tous pour vos formidables reveiws qui sont un vrai plaisir a chaque fois_**

**_Bonne lecture _**

**_Arwen_**

Hermione

A peine ai-je posé un pied sur le sol en marbre du Ministère que Ron émerge brusquement de la cheminée, me poussant violemment sur un pilier contre lequel je m'écrase sans aucune grâce à mon grand regret. Je frotte mon épaule endolorie en grimaçant alors que Ron se précipite sur moi l'air infiniment coupable.

« Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû partir si vite après toi ! Cette affaire me met les nerfs à vif et je réfléchis encore moins que d'habitude. »

Il s'approche de moi et esquisse une moue vraiment attristée en me voyant masser mon épaule endolorie. A ma grande surprise, il caresse tendrement l'endroit où, je n'en doute pas, je verrais bientôt fleurir un hématome. Je me raidis à son contact, mon bref sursaut a dû lui faire prendre conscience de son geste et il retire sa main aussi vite que si je l'avais brûlée . Pour dissiper une fois de plus cette gêne entre nous, semblant ne vouloir jamais disparaître, je me fends d'un petit rire nerveux qui ne trompe personne et surtout pas lui.

« Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'inquiètes pas, ces voyages par cheminée sont traîtres, ils devraient sérieusement penser à les rendre plus sûrs. »

Il hoche la tête en souriant et sans que je ne m'y attende il lève à nouveau la main mais cette fois, c'est ma joue qu'il caresse doucement. A cet instant je me maudis, mon cœur bat la chamade, mes mains sont moites mais mon corps reste de marbre, je suis incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste alors qu'il vient de faire un premier pas vers moi.

Je suis figée dans l'attente de ce qu'il va se passer, cette caresse de sa part est tellement inattendue que je retiens l'envie irrépressible de me pincer pour être certaine que je ne suis pas dans un de mes rêves. Mais à l'instant où je m'apprête à réagir enfin, il retire brusquement sa main s'éloignant même de moi.

« Hum… Harry ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, ne restons pas devant. »

Son intuition s'avère exacte puisqu'à l'instant, Harry atterrit lourdement, projetant une gerbe de cendre froide autour de lui. Il prend à peine le temps de s'épousseter avant de se diriger droit vers le bureau de Kingsley, il semble tout de même nous avoir remarqués puisqu'il se tourne vers nous sans cesser d'avancer et lance d'une voix essoufflée :

« Je vais voir rapidement de quoi il retourne et où nous devons nous rendre et je vous rejoins. »

Nous le regardons disparaître dans le couloir sombre en silence, un silence qui n'est pour la première fois pas gênant, simplement parce qu'à cet instant nous partageons la même inquiétude pour Harry .

« Cette affaire rend Harry très nerveux. »

J'ai murmuré cette phrase plus pour moi-même mais j'entends Ron soupirer de dépit à côté de moi.

« Cette affaire rendrait nerveux n'importe qui. »

« Je veux venir avec vous ! »

J'ai pris cette décision sans même y penser, je veux pouvoir être là pour eux, m'impliquer plus que jamais pour comprendre leur désarroi et pouvoir leur apporter du réconfort. Je ne suis pas sans savoir qu'une scène de crime peut être particulièrement horrible je ressens le désir fou de former à nouveau le trio que nous étions à une époque.

A peine ai-je prononcé ces mots que Ron se raidit, son regard se fait dur et je sens que j'aurais du mal à imposer mon point de vue.

« C'est hors de question Hermione ! »

Si je n'ai pas oublié son attitude surprotectrice, je ne suis par contre pas habituée à cette autorité calme et implacable dont il vient de faire preuve et je me sens très déstabilisée par cette attitude que je ne lui connais pas. Je décide donc de réagir comme je l'ai toujours fait en étant encore plus entêtée que lui.

« Pourquoi Ron ?! Tu as entendu Kingsley, je suis autant impliquée que vous dans cette histoire, je veux voir moi aussi de quoi il retourne, ce que ce type est capable de faire ! Je veux comprendre ce que tu vis, comment pourrais-je t'aider sinon ? »

Ses yeux plantés dans mes miens me sondent avec précision mais je tiens bon et mon regard ne faiblit pas, je veux qu'il comprenne mes motivations. Il semble mieux disposé à mon égard, en tout cas moins implacable mais je ne crie pas victoire pour autant, il n'est pas encore prêt à changer d'avis.

« Je suis touché Hermione que tu veuilles être à mes côtés, vraiment touché crois-moi, mais tu dois toi aussi essayer d'entendre ce que je te dis. Voir ce que ce monstre fait aux gens ne t'apportera rien à part des cauchemars, tu n'as pas idée de ce que c'est que de contempler la mort et la folie de cette façon. »

Je m'apprête à protester, à lui rappeler que durant la guerre, j'ai vu des choses horribles que je n'ai pas oubliées et que je sais ce que l'impuissance face à la mort et à la souffrance provoque comme émotions douloureuses. Mais encore une fois, il est plus rapide que moi et me fait signe de me taire avant même que j'ai pu ouvrir la bouche.

« Ce n'est pas la même chose que la guerre, ça n'a même rien à voir. Je sais ce que tu penses mais tu te trompes, Voldemort n'était rien à côté de ce que Harry et moi avons vu depuis que nous sommes aurors. Je ne veux pas que tu vois ça, tu peux me traiter de misogyne ou pire encore mais je ne céderai pas ! Je veux mener l'enquête avec toi et si tu veux tu pourras assister à la réunion dans le bureau de Blaise mais je ne veux pas que tu vois ce carnage ! »

Sa détermination a raison de la mienne mais je ne veux pas lui accorder cette victoire trop vite. Doucement, il s'empare de mes mains et naturellement nos doigts s'entrelacent.

« S'il te plaît, Hermione… »

Il a chuchoté ces quelques mots et plus que le reste c'est son désir de ne pas me heurter qui me fait abdiquer, sa maturité face à la situation me pousse à l'être moi aussi.

« Eh bien j'imagine que je vous attendrais ici et essaierais de poursuivre mes recherches sur le pentacle. »

Il me sourit gentiment et je ne détecte aucune fierté d'avoir ainsi gagné mon approbation mais juste une joie sincère.

« Merci… »

Je hoche la tête en souriant et je détourne le regard un peu honteuse de m'être montrée si puérile quand lui a su faire preuve de tant de tact. Harry, arrivant au pas de course vers nous, dissipe bien vite ce climat de gêne, s'arrêtant à notre hauteur, il regarde sans mot dire nos mains encore liées. Sans réfléchir, nous nous séparons d'un même mouvement mais fort heureusement, il se dispense de tout commentaire ce dont je lui suis extrêmement reconnaissante.

« Bien, il faut y aller maintenant. »

« Où allons-nous ? »

« A Hyde Park en plein centre de Londres. La victime a de nouveau été déposée du côté moldu. Hermione tu nous attends ici ou tu préfères rentrer chez toi ? Je ne crois pas que nous allons en avoir pour longtemps mais je peux t'envoyer un hibou lorsque nous serons de retour. »

Je secoue la tête avec détermination après tout Ron compte sur moi, le repos ce sera pour plus tard.

« Non je vous attends ici. »

« Bien allons-y ! A tout à l'heure ! »

Je les regarde se diriger vers l'aire de transplanage et disparaître rapidement, je réprime un frisson à l'idée de ce qu'ils vont devoir affronter là-bas. Je me prépare à partir à la bibliothèque, continuer mes recherches, quand Kingsley surgit de son bureau l'air passablement énervé.

« Miss Granger! Je vais avoir besoin de vous, je rencontre quelques soucis avec la police moldue, il va falloir que vous m'aidiez à rétablir le calme. »

Sans dire un mot, je m'engouffre dans son bureau, espérant, une fois de plus, que mes talents de négociatrice ne me fassent pas faux bond.

Ron

A peine avons-nous atterri sur l'aire de transplanage qu'Harry se précipite sur la scène de crime sans même prendre le temps de respirer ou de se remettre de notre voyage court mais mouvementé. Sa fébrilité me surprend et me met mal à l'aise, je n'ai pas l'habitude de le voir comme ça, il est la force tranquille de notre duo. La panique qu'il tente de dissimuler derrière son empressement m'inquiète grandement.

« Harry vieux, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu as l'air nerveux. »

Il se tourne vers moi le regard tourmenté et j'ai l'impression de me regarder dans un miroir, d'être face à mon propre reflet.

« Bien sûr que je suis nerveux ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il remette ça aussi vite et la situation ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant, il l'a déposée dans un parc Ron ! Un parc ! La police moldue va être sur les dents, on va les avoir sur le dos sans pouvoir leur donner un semblant d'explication.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça ! Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas notre rôle de les rassurer. Tu es certain qu'il n'y a que ça qui te pose problème ? Si tu as un souci tu peux m'en parler si tu veux. »

Il me regarde soupçonneux, je le comprends c'est une drôle d'inversion des rôles, en temps normal c'est lui qui me pose ce genre de questions, c'est sans aucun doute Harry le plus stable et le plus heureux de nous deux. Pourtant, je vois une ombre traverser son visage habituellement serein, fugace mais bien réelle, qui me rappelle le garçon sombre et malheureux qu'il fût après la guerre. Pendant un court instant, j'ai l'impression qu'il va se confier moi, qu'il souhaite me dire quelque chose mais son visage se ferme à nouveau, de toute évidence, il n'a pas l'intention de m'en parler maintenant.

« Non Ron je n'ai aucun souci. »

Nous continuons d'avancer en silence et je regrette malgré toutes les connaissances psychologiques que je possède de ne pas être capable de l'aider, j'espère simplement que Blaise aura plus de chance que moi.

« Dis donc, les choses évoluent entre toi et Hermione. »

Sacré Harry ! Prêt à tout pour changer de sujet et satisfaire sa curiosité au passage. Je retiens un soupir agacé. Je comprends qu'il ait besoin de se changer les idées mais j'aimerais que ce ne soit pas en se mêlant de ma vie privée.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! »

Mon ton est agressif je le sens mais c'est plus fort que moi je n'ai pas envie de parler des sentiments que je ressens pour Hermione. Il se tourne vers moi en souriant, il n'est pas dupe de ma tentative d'intimidation.

« Ne te fâche pas c'est juste qu'en principe quand je rentre dans une pièce où vous êtes tous les deux, je sens un froid polaire dans vos relations mais ça fait quelques fois que vous vous séparez précipitamment, je dois juste m'adapter au changement. »

« J'en étais sûr ! Tu me harcèles pour que je me montre gentil et coopératif et quand je m'exécute tu te fais des idées ! »

Il éclate de rire avant de plaquer sa main sur sa bouche pour ne pas faire trop de bruit dans la rue déserte et silencieuse.

« Ron quand je t'ai demandé d'être « coopératif » comme tu dis ça ne signifiait pas la dévorer du regard et te coller à elle dès que tu en as l'occasion ! »

« Harry tu m'énerves ! »

« Je t'énerve parce que j'ai raison ! »

« Non tu m'énerves parce que tu es irritant ! »

Il glousse comme un idiot ce qui a le don de faire fondre ma colère car comment en vouloir à ce crétin qui finalement ne souhaite que le bonheur des autres ? Nous arrivons à proximité du parc où repose la deuxième victime, je ne connais bien le Londres moldu mais je sais que cet endroit est un des plus fréquenté de la ville. Situé en plein centre et bien entretenu, il s'étend sur des kilomètres, de toute évidence, le tueur passe à la vitesse supérieure, il n'agit plus dans l'ombre en déposant sa victime dans un lieu public comme celui-ci.

A peine arrivé, je comprends à quel point la situation ne sera pas aisée, malgré l'heure tardive, un attroupement conséquent de passants et journalistes forme une masse compacte derrière la barricade de police. Se pressant, se mêlant, les journalistes qui nous voient franchir le cordon de sécurité nous interpellent vivement dans l'espoir qu'on réponde à leurs questions. Cette fois, il sera bien plus difficile d'étouffer l'affaire et j'imagine la situation embarrassante du Yard.

A nouveau, c'est un jeune officier à la mine défaite qui nous sert d'escorte. L'impression de déjà vue est tenace mais fort heureusement, le jeune homme ne semble pas d'humeur bavarde ce qui nous évite d'avoir l'air aimable.

Nous suivons d'un pas vif le jeune policier, passant devant une horde d'enquêteurs en civil qui semblent passablement contrariés et qui nous jettent des regards peu courtois, il semble que ce soit des initiés qui n'apprécient pas l'intrusion violente de notre monde dans le leur. Je peux les comprendre, un tueur sème le chaos dans Londres en tuant des jeunes sorcières, nous héritons donc de l'affaire en ne leur laissant aucune marge de manœuvre, je demanderai à Kingsley s'il n'est pas possible de collaborer de façon plus franche avec eux.

Je laisse mon regard errer sur le décor qui m'entoure, je dois avouer que ce parc gigantesque est tout simplement sublime. Je suis, comme toujours, très impressionné de voir à quel point les moldus peuvent entretenir leur environnement avec dextérité sans avoir recours à la magie. Je pense très souvent qu'ils sont bien plus forts que nous, trouvant sans arrêt des solutions pour s'éclairer, s'alimenter ou encore se déplacer sans aucune connaissance magique. C'est la raison pour laquelle sans doute je n'ai jamais réussi à comprendre les sorciers qui méprisent ainsi les moldus, bien sûr, je suis eux fier de ma lignée, mais pourquoi ne pas reconnaître les qualités des personnes différentes ?

Je suis coupé brusquement de mes pensées quand je bute sur le policier devant moi qui s'est figé si brutalement que je ne m'en suis pas aperçu. Aussi léger qu'un fétu de paille, il manque de s'écrouler dans les graviers savamment disposés sur le chemin mais je le rattrape à temps.

« Excuse-moi mon gars je ne t'ai pas vu t'arrêter. »

Il me jette un regard confus avant de reporter ses yeux sur l'herbe étonnamment verte qui s'étend devant nous, sans rien ajouter de plus.

« Elle est ici, nous n'avons rien touché, le chef nous a dit que vous aviez la charge de l'affaire et que nous ne devions juste garder la scène en l'état en attendant votre arrivé. »

J'acquiesce sans rien ajouter, je ne veux pas donner de détails qui pourraient nous trahir et je sens à sa mine curieuse qu'il brûle de savoir qui nous sommes. Je ne me suis pas trompé, son silence était calculé , il tâtait le terrain avant d'engager la conversation. J'aurais peut-être dû laisser Hermione venir avec nous, je ne sais absolument pas gérer les situations de ce genre et je ne connais pas suffisamment le monde moldu pour me lancer dans une conversation.

« Vous travaillez pour quel service ? Je ne crois pas avoir encore entendu parler de vous. »

Mon cerveau tourne à plein régime pour trouver une excuse potable mais malgré tous mes efforts, je ne trouve rien à répondre et c'est finalement Harry qui me sauve la mise en prenant la parole à ma place.

« Si vous ne savez pas pour quel service nous travaillons c'est qu'il y a une raison vous ne croyez pas ? Donc votre question est vraiment stupide. »

Le jeune homme devient aussitôt rouge de honte et de confusion, je lance un regard surpris à Harry, il n'est jamais aussi impoli en temps normal mais son regard est déjà fixé sur la triste dépouille qui gît nue sur l'herbe fraîchement coupée. Je décide de ne pas relever ce qui vient de se passer car nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.

Comme précédemment, elle est exposée sans pudeur, une position avilissante dans lequel son bourreau l'a placée volontairement pour la bafouer une dernière fois. La lumière crue des réverbères qui éclaire le parc ne laisse pas place à l'imagination, chaque marque, chaque contusion et brûlure est exposée à nos yeux. Son calvaire étalé ainsi en pleine lumière est encore plus insoutenable car son corps souillé sonne comme un vibrant appel à l'aide et à la justice. Une vengeance que je ne peux pas lui offrir ou du moins pas encore.

Ses yeux ne sont pas encore vitreux et j'ai presque l'impression qu'elle me fixe, qu'elle m'accuse de ne pas avoir pu empêcher une telle ignominie de se produire. Son visage est figé, dans une expression de souffrance et d'horreur mais le pire reste cette muette interrogation qui transfigure ses traits, un questionnement qui est le reflet du mien. Pourquoi ceci lui est-il arrivé ? Est-ce que c'est le fruit du hasard ? Se trouvait-elle au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment ? Ou est-ce calculé, était-elle une victime préalablement désignée que l'assassin a minutieusement surveillée ? Tant de questions qui restent sans réponse, tant d'explications que nous ne pourrons pas donner à la famille de cette malheureuse.

Harry est penché sur la victime, une posture que j'adopte très souvent, je ne vois pas son visage mais la rigidité de son corps et le tic nerveux qui agite sa mâchoire me font deviner à quel point c'est pour lui une épreuve douloureuse. Dans un élan de compassion inattendue, je pose doucement ma main sur son épaule, je le sens trembler légèrement. Sa voix n'est plus qu'un murmure rauque quand enfin il se décide à me parler.

« Nous aurions dû empêcher ça Ron. »

Je comprends sa douleur, ce sentiment d'impuissance si fort qu'il nous étouffe. Pour la première fois, Harry touche du doigt ce que je vis depuis trop longtemps déjà et visiblement le choc est rude.

« Nous n'avions aucun moyen de pouvoir empêcher cela, aussi dur pour toi que ce soit de l'admettre ? il faut absolument que tu arrêtes de te culpabiliser de la sorte Harry. Nous ne pouvons pas tout contrôler. »

Il est soudain secoué d'un léger rire chevrotant, il se tourne vers moi le visage ravagé par la colère et le chagrin.

« Tous ces diplômes, notre carrière florissante, à quoi servent-ils si nous ne pouvons pas empêcher ce genre de personnes d'exister ? »

« Ils nous serviront sans doute à ne pas laisser ces horreurs impunies. »

Il soupire à nouveau bien plus fortement, je sais que ma réponse ne peut pas le satisfaire mais je n'en ai pas d'autre à lui donner. Nous ne serons jamais des surhommes et même avoir autrefois vaincu Voldemort ne nous donne pas ce titre, Harry a juste un peu de mal à l'accepter.

« Harry allons-y, il faut débarrasser le corps maintenant sinon la police n'arrivera pas à endiguer le flot de curieux. On parlera de tout ça au Ministère. »

Il approuve d'un bref hochement de tête avant de se diriger silencieusement vers la sortie du parc quand un détail attire mon attention, la victime a été déposée sur l'herbe mais tout autour d'elle, tracé minutieusement dans la terre fraîche : un pentacle. Je me retourne pour appeler Harry mais celui-ci a déjà disparu, je me penche donc vers la victime pour examiner attentivement le dessin.

Bien que tracé à même le sol, je n'ai aucun mal à voir qu'il est identique à celui dessiné sous la victime d'Abbey Mills, je suis maintenant convaincu que le tueur cherche à nous dire quelque chose à travers ce pentacle et qu'on doit absolument le découvrir pour pouvoir avancer dans l'enquête.

A mon tour, je me dirige vers la sortie, ignorant les appels des journalistes et cachant le plus possible mon visage pour éviter de le voir étalé en première page d'un journal.

Quand j'arrive sur l'aire de transplanage, je m'aperçois qu'Harry est déjà parti sans même prendre la peine de m'attendre. Soucieux, je tente d'occulter mon malaise le temps de transplaner correctement.

Harry

J'arrive au Ministère, plongé dans le noir, au bord de la nausée, je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi cette affaire me terrifie autant mais je n'accepte pas le fait qu'elle vienne ainsi fragiliser le petit équilibre que je me suis construit ces dernières années. J'aurais voulu ne plus avoir peur, ne plus sentir la mort autour de moi, ne plus ressentir ce sentiment que tout est ma faute mais cette enquête me plonge dans mes vieux démons.

J'enrage de ressentir une telle émotion, d'être faible à ce point mais je ne sais pas lutter contre ça, j'ai porté trop longtemps le destin des autres sur mes épaules pour ne pas avoir l'impression d'être responsable de la mort de ces deux jeunes sorcières ! Ron va certainement m'en vouloir de ne pas l'avoir attendu mais son regard inquisiteur me gêne, je sais qu'il a envie de savoir ce qui me perturbe ainsi mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler avec lui.

Le bruit de son arrivée par la cheminée résonne dans tout le hall, l'air passablement contrarié, il se dirige vers moi.

« Au cas où tu y attacherais de l'intérêt, je t'informe que le tueur a tracé sous la victime le même pentacle que la dernière fois. J'ai essayé de t'appeler pour que tu viennes y jeter un œil mais tu avais déjà disparu. »

Son ton est dur et son regard accusateur, il m'en veut de l'avoir laissé seul quant à moi, je m'en veux encore plus quand je constate que mon malaise m'a empêché d'examiner correctement la scène de crime.

« J'étais pressé. Désolé. »

J'ai bafouillé ces quelques mots dans l'espoir qu'il ne s'interroge pas plus mais mon bégaiement soudain l'interpelle sans doute encore plus. Il ne dit rien de plus, se contentant de fixer sur moi son regard perçant.

« Bien et tu es pressé là aussi ou tu as le temps de passer informer Hermione avec moi que la réunion dans le bureau de Blaise va bientôt commencer ? Je lui ai promis qu'elle pourrait y assister. »

D'un bref mouvement de tête, je lui fais signe de passer devant, ce qu'il fait sans même me jeter un regard. Je me sens coupable d'agir ainsi quand je sais que lui aussi est perturbé par ce à quoi nous sommes confrontés. J'accélère le rythme pour arriver à sa hauteur.

« Ron je suis désolé, je sais bien que mon comportement doit te sembler étrange mais je vais tout faire pour me reprendre. »

Il ralentit un peu l'allure, il semble plus disposé à mon égard.

« Contrairement à ce que tu crois, je ne suis pas surpris par ton comportement mais j'ai besoin que tu sois avec moi sur cette affaire et non que tu disparaisses soudainement en me laissant seul en plein milieu du Londres moldu alors que tu sais je ne suis pas familier de cet environnement. »

Il a totalement raison, issu d'une famille sorcière de sang pur, il n'est pas à l'aise dans le monde moldu, ne connaissant pas sa technologie ni ses coutumes, il est rapidement perdu.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne se reproduira pas. »

Il hoche la tête sans rien ajouter de plus, sa façon de me faire comprendre que tout est oublié avant de pousser la porte du bureau d'Hermione sans même prendre la peine de frapper. Noyée sous une montagne de parchemin, celle-ci relève brusquement la tête avant de nous adresser un pauvre sourire fatigué. Elle a l'air épuisé et je me rappelle alors que nous n'avons pas réellement pu prendre de repos depuis de longues heures. Ron se penche à son oreille pour lui chuchoter quelques mots qui m'échappent mais son sourire devient de suite plus radieux. Ces deux-là me font franchement rire avec leur parade amoureuse mais je préfère ça à leur indifférence passée.

« Tu vas bien Hermione ? »

Elle me lance un regard lourd de sens avant de répondre d'une voix rauque de fatigue.

« J'ai passé mon temps à calmer les responsables du Yard qui ont de plus en plus de mal à supporter de ne pas avoir un droit de regard sur des meurtres qui se produisent dans leur monde. »

« Je comprends, de notre côté aussi on a eu droit à quelques remarques, ils sont hostiles. »

« Ce n'est pas étonnant , la presse était sur les lieux ce soir et c'est un peu dur de leur raconter quelque chose de plausible alors que nous ne laissons filtrer aucune information. Surtout qu'ils ne sont pas persuadés que cette affaire dépende de nos services.

« Ils se trompent. »

Ron qui n'avait pas pris part à notre dialogue vient de prendre brusquement la parole interrompant ainsi notre conversation. Il a l'air certain de ce qu'il affirme pourtant moi aussi je doute de la véracité de ses propos.

« En es-tu sûr Ron ? »

« Certain. Hermione as-tu pu trouver ce que signifiait ce symbole ? »

Elle secoue la tête l'air légèrement coupable.

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps, Kingsley ne m'a pas lâché depuis que nous sommes arrivés mais je compte m'y mettre dès que notre réunion est terminée. »

« Bon allons-y qu'on puisse s'atteler à autre chose ! »

Le bureau de Blaise est juste à côté de celui d'Hermione, je ne suis pas surpris de trouver Kingsley assis sur une chaise plongé dans la lecture d'un parchemin. Blaise me tourne le dos, mais je devine qu'il est encore absorbé dans ses conclusions. C'est Kingsley qui prend la parole sans même lever les yeux de son papier.

« Bien maintenant que nous sommes tous là, on va pouvoir commencer. Monsieur Zabini a pu observer brièvement le corps mais il pourra certainement nous donner ses premières conclusions. »

Pendant que je prends place sur une chaise inconfortable, Blaise se retourne et son regard bienveillant me réchauffe, je me sens déjà mieux et la tension qui pèse sur mes épaules se dissipe un peu. Il s'assoit face à nous, frottant son visage afin d'effacer les traces de fatigue.

« Bon à première vue, ce meurtre ne diffère pas du premier, à mon grand regret cette deuxième victime a autant souffert que la première, elle est morte pour la même raison. Toujours aucune trace de magie sur les corps, il a procédé exactement de la même façon. »

Kingsley s'avance un peu sur sa chaise, il semble réfléchir intensément.

« Ce tueur kidnappe ces femmes dans notre monde, il doit bien trouver un moyen de les immobiliser. »

Blaise se penche et ouvre un tiroir de son bureau pour en sortir une petite enveloppe scellée par de la cire.

« C'est certain mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il ne les maîtrise pas par un sort, j'ai trouvé dans les narines de la victime des fibres de coton blanche. A mon avis il utilise un produit chimique qui endort ou paralyse ces femmes. Je n'ai pas la possibilité d'analyser une telle preuve au Ministère mais je peux, si vous m'y autorisez, envoyer ceci à un ami moldu qui travaille pour un laboratoire. »

« Etes-vous sûr qu'il saura faire preuve de discrétion ? »

« Je peux vous l'assurer. »

« Bien occupez-vous-en. Weasley que pouvez-vous nous dire de plus ? »

Ron, qui jusqu'à présent n'a pas pipé mot, semble s'animer soudainement comme s'il attendait de pouvoir enfin donner son point de vue.

« Eh bien si le mode opératoire de l'assassin n'a pas changé, il a pourtant franchi un cap. Désormais, il laisse ses victimes dans des lieux où il est certain qu'elles seront trouvées rapidement. Il ne veut plus rester dans l'ombre, il veut que les gens sachent qui il est et ce qu'il fait. »

Un silence suit cette déclaration avant qu'Hermione ne se racle la gorge doucement.

« A-t-il également dessiné le pentacle ? »

Sa voix est douce presque voilée, elle semble intimidée de se trouver parmi nous, en principe les personnes qui s'occupent des recherches et de la liaison entre les deux mondes ne sont pas autorisées à assister à ce genre de réunion où nous évoquons tous les aspects d'une affaire criminelle.

« Oui il l'a dessiné, il l'a tracé directement dans la terre ce qui veut dire qu'il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que le cadavre serait trouvé rapidement et qu'il savait que le dessin ne serait pas altéré. Je suis convaincu qu'il cherche à nous dire quelque chose à travers ce symbole sinon il ne se donnerait pas la peine de le dessiner. Nous devons absolument trouver sa signification. Sinon je pense que sa haine envers notre monde est désormais des plus évidente.

A la vue de la mine interrogative que nous arborons tous à cet instant, il me semble que cette évidence n'existe que pour lui, parce que je ne vois pas sur quoi il a bien pu s'appuyer pour tirer de telles conclusions. Il doit se rendre compte que tout ceci reste obscur, parce qu'à nouveau il se penche vers nous.

« Réfléchissez voyons !! Il leur tranche les avant-bras, ça représente le pouvoir, la magie. C'est avec leurs mains qu'elles tiennent leurs baguettes, ce qui les relie à leur condition de sorcières. En leur coupant les avant-bras, il leur ôte ce pouvoir, il leur enlève ce qui les rend si exceptionnelles. C'est brutal, violent et douloureux, une façon de les dominer alors qu'elles lui sont au premier abord supérieures. »

Nous restons tous sans voix face à son explication qui ne manque pas de logique, à l'exception d'Hermione qui murmure :

« Hum oui c'est logique en effet.

« Toujours est-il que si Monsieur Weasley a raison, nous avons à faire à quelqu'un de très perturbé et surtout de dangereux qui connaît notre monde et son fonctionnement ce qui est très inquiétant. A ma connaissance, jamais aucun moldu n'a à ce point pu pénétrer notre univers. »

Il a raison, cette fois-ci la menace est réellement dangereuse parce qu'elle vient de l'extérieur, il ne s'agit pas d'un mangemort avide de vengeance, d'un misérable voleur de moldus mais d'un psychopathe qui s'attaque à nous tout en ayant une parfaite connaissance du monde moldu. Il sème le trouble et la confusion parce qu'en faisant cela, il relie entre eux deux mondes qui depuis des siècles ne se mélangent pas et s'il y a une chose dont je suis sûr c'est qu'il en est parfaitement conscient. C'est au tour de Blaise de se racler la gorge à présent.

« Weasley je n'y connais rien mais tu ne trouves pas que leur couper les avant-bras pour les priver de leurs baguettes c'est un peu… grossier. »

Il hausse les épaules comme si ce mot ne lui convenait pas mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à en trouver un autre. Il semblerait pourtant que Ron comprenne où il veut en venir puisqu'il secoue la tête vivement.

« Oui c'est grossier mais ce n'est pas le problème. Tout est symbolique dans cette affaire tu comprends ? Il y a un message dans tout son comportement, de la façon dont il dispose les corps, nus, exposés pour dominer et avilir ces femmes, leurs avant-bras tranché pour les priver de leurs mains et par extension de leur baguette, jusqu'au pentacle mystérieux qu'il trace sous leur corps. Peu importe le fait que leur couper les mains ne les privent pas de leur condition de sorcières, ce qui compte c'est qu'il nous montre que ça ne leur a été d'aucune utilité. Il a eu le dessus sur des sorcières sans avoir une seule minute recours à la magie et croyez-moi, il en est très fier. »

A mon tour, je me décide à prendre la parole bien que depuis le début je suis volontairement resté en retrait.

« Ron a raison en la déposant dans un lieu public tel que Hyde Park il savait que la presse serait mêlée à l'histoire. Je pense que c'est volontaire de sa part il veut se faire connaître, montrer son œuvre aux gens. »

« C'est exactement ça ! Il veut que la population le craigne et que nous soyons démunis face à toute cette agitation. »

Le silence retombe dans la pièce, le temps sans doute pour tout le monde d'assimiler ce que nous venons de dire. La gravité de la situation n'est plus un mystère mais nous devons désormais trouver comment nous allons pouvoir débusquer ce tueur donc pour l'instant nous ne savons rien. C'est finalement Kingsley qui rompt ce silence presque assourdissant. »

« Je vais devoir communiquer certaines de ces informations à la police moldue, ils sont trop impliqués pour que je les laisse en dehors de l'affaire. Je vous laisse vous organiser pour le reste. L'essentiel c'est d'agir rapidement, tout le monde se reposera plus tard. La priorité c'est de faire en sorte qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres victimes. Surtout pas un mot à qui que ce soit, il ne faut pas que la moindre information susceptible d'intéresser la presse puisse filtrer. C'est déjà gênant que la presse moldue soit au courant mais si celle des sorciers s'y met aussi on va avoir droit à une vraie panique. Je serais dans mon bureau toute la journée vous me tiendrez au courant de vos recherches. »

Sans rien dire de plus, il sort de la pièce, nous laissant seuls pour organiser ce qui se trouve être l'enquête la plus ardue que nous ayons jamais eue à résoudre. Je regarde Ron lui signifiant que je laisse à ses bons soins l'organisation des recherches, il semble avoir compris beaucoup plus de choses que nous. Apparemment, cela lui convient parfaitement puisqu'il s'empresse de prendre la parole.

« Alors on va se diviser en plusieurs groupes, Blaise tu contactes sans attendre ton ami moldu, il faut qu'on sache le plus rapidement possible comment il les immobilise, Harry tu vas aller interroger les familles des deux victimes. »

J'écarquille les yeux à cette requête, je déteste aller voir les familles endeuillées et Ron le sait très bien.

« Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça mais plus on en apprend sur les victimes plus on en apprendra sur le tueur. Je veux tout savoir ! Les lieux qu'elles fréquentaient en temps normal, leurs travails, leurs origines… absolument tout. Hermione et moi nous allons continuer les recherches sur ce pentacle. Nous devons vraiment trouver la signification de ce dessin, je suis convaincu qu'il nous aidera à mieux comprendre ses motivations. »

Il se lève à peine sa phrase terminée faisant signe à Hermione de le suivre, Blaise s'empresse d'enfiler son manteau.

« Où vas-tu ? »

En temps normal, je ne lui pose pas de questions sur son travail mais je suis tellement angoissé aujourd'hui que je souhaiterais qu'il reste claquemuré au Ministère tant le monde extérieur me paraît hostile.

« Je vais téléphoner à mon ami du laboratoire, je ne crois pas qu'il soit habitué a recevoir des hiboux. Tu vas bien Harry ? Tu vas tenir le coup ? »

« Oui bien sûr ! Vas-y Blaise, je vais aller chez les parents de la première victime. »

Il me regarde fixement, comme s'il cherchait une réponse en moi, pourtant voyant que je ne céderai pas, il finit par baisser les yeux et sortir lentement de la pièce. Je me dirige vers mon bureau, ne prenant pas la peine d'éclairer la pièce, je me déplace à l'aide d'un faible lumos. Les mains tremblantes, je me saisis du dossier des deux victimes où je trouverai leurs noms et leurs adresses.

Pour la première fois depuis que j'ai embrassé la carrière d'auror, je regrette sincèrement d'avoir choisi ce métier.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bonjour tout le monde. Voila le cinquiéme chapitre qui m'a donné pas ma de fil a retordre. Un grand merci a ma bêta pour ses conseils et sa correction. Merci aussi a chacun des reviewers pour leur commentaires qui font chaud au coeur et une petite dedicace a Yak pour ses mp encourageants. **_

_**Hermione**_

Cela fait des heures que Ron et moi sommes enfermés à la bibliothèque, à la recherche d'un renseignement sur ce mystérieux pentacle et nous n'avons toujours rien trouvé. En désespoir de cause je suis même allé exhumer les plus vieux ouvrages, ceux que l'on ne trouve pas sur les rayonnages mais empilés dans une petite pièce attenante.

Penché sur un grimoire antique, dont les feuilles jaunies et difficilement lisibles menacent de tomber en miette d'un moment à l'autre, je commence réellement à croire que, malgré ce qu'affirme Ron, le tueur a inventé ce symbole de toute pièce.

A coté de moi Ron s'impatiente de plus en plus. Il s'agite sur sa chaise, son genou tressaute frénétiquement, les recherches n'ont jamais été son fort et toute sa bonne volonté n'y changera rien. Excédé, je pose ma main sur sa cuisse dans l'espoir de lui faire arrêter ce mouvement pour le moins exaspérant. Aussitôt, la température de la pièce augmente de plusieurs degrés, je sens les muscles de sa cuisse se raidir au contact de ma main. Pourtant je n'ai aucune envie de la retirer, je ressens même le désir d'aller plus loin, de faire voler en éclat cette carapace derrière laquelle il s'abrite depuis trop longtemps.

Quand enfin j'ose lever les yeux, je suis happé par son regard orageux. Il me fixe intensément, comme s'il souhaitait me mettre à l'épreuve mais je soutiens son regard sans ciller, bien décidé à ne pas céder. Il faudra bien qu'un jour nous parlions de ce qui c'est passé entre nous et je crois que ce moment est enfin arrivé.

Pourtant c'est lui qui détourne les yeux, fuyant toutes tentatives d'explications. S'étirant nonchalamment, il masse doucement ses tempes tout en fermant les yeux, la fatigue a marqué son visage mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le regarder plus que je ne le devrais. Je détaille chacun de ses traits, ses yeux légèrement en amande, son nez un peu trop long, sa mâchoire carrée jusqu'au quelques taches de rousseur éparses sur son visage. Voilà bien longtemps que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le contempler ainsi. Je m'émerveille de voir qu'il lui reste encore ses taches de son mais constate, surprise, que ses traits sont plus fins et plus volontaire. Je vois l'adolescent que j'ai si bien connu s'effacer derrière l'homme qu'il est devenu. Un homme que je ne connais pas.

Il ouvre les yeux soudainement et j'ai à peine le temps de détourner les miens.

« Je ne sais pas comment tu fais Hermione. Moi, ça fait déjà un moment que je ne comprends plus un mot de ce que je lis.

« C'est une question d'habitude, tout simplement.

« Tu dois avoir raison, ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai plus fait de recherches.

« Ron, tu n'as jamais fait de recherches.

Il pouffe un peu. En levant les yeux je vois une lueur amusée habiter son regard mais aussi quelque chose d'autre que je ne sais pas définir. De la nostalgie peut-être.

Il me fixe toujours de ses yeux malins et, bien malgré moi, je me sens rougir face à cet examen minutieux. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si, comme moi il y a quelques instants, il prend conscience de ce qui a pu changer ces dernières années où nous n'étions même plus des amis.

Malgré la gêne instinctive que je ressens d'être ainsi observée, je ne l'arrête pas dans sa contemplation, comme si une partie de moi était flattée qu'il me détaille de la sorte. Je laisse son regard glisser sur mon corps, réchauffant chaque partie qu'il effleure. Une chaleur que je n'ai plus ressentie depuis bien des années, mais qui malgré tout reste familière, se répand au creux de mon corps.

Pourtant au bout d'un certain temps, je ne peux plus me retenir de l'interroger.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Ron ?

Il sursaute légèrement comme s'il venait tout juste de sortir d'un songe agréable et me sourit gentiment.

« Tu n'as pas l'impression de te retrouver à Poudlard ?

J'avoue que bien des fois j'ai eu cette sensation étrange de faire un bond dans le temps et de revenir au temps de l'école lorsque je passe de longues heures à étudier des documents. Ce soir pourtant cette impression est encore plus vivace, plus réelle, avec Ron à mes cotés s'impatientant alors que nous sommes seuls dans ce bâtiment obscur. Je n'ai aucun mal à remonter les années, à avoir l'impression que j'ai à nouveau seize ans et que je cherche dans les livres un moyen de sortir mes deux meilleurs amis des ennuis.

« Hum ! tu as raison. Sauf que la bibliothèque de Poudlard est bien moins tape à l'œil et beaucoup plus ancienne.

« Ah bon ? Cette bibliothèque est récente ?

Je hoche la tête sans la relever du grimoire dans lequel je suis plongée.

« Pendant très longtemps il n'y a pas eu de bibliothèque ici. La plupart des sorciers qui souhaitaient faire des recherches devaient se rendre à celle de Londres ou encore à celle de Poudlard. C'est Fudge qui a fait construire celle-ci du temps où il était Ministre, sans doute pour en mettre plein les yeux aux délégations étrangères qui viennent parfois ici.

Il me regarde un grand sourire aux lèvres, il semble que mes explications provoquent son hilarité et je dois avouer que je suis un peu vexée.

« Pourquoi tu ris comme ça ?

« Pour rien, mais je me dis que tu n'as pas réellement changé depuis l'école.

« Détrompe-toi Ronald, j'ai beaucoup changé. Mais tu ne peux pas le savoir après tout, tu n'étais pas là.

Il grimace à l'entente de son prénom, il a toujours détesté que je l'appelle ainsi, de plus, l'amertume de mes paroles n'a pas du lui échapper. J'ai conscience qu'il est inutile de lui faire ce genre de reproche mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Sans doute qu'une partie de moi lui en veut encore bien plus que ce que je veux bien l'admettre.

« Ne le prends pas mal Hermione. Ce n'est pas une critique, au contraire je trouve ça mignon.

Pour un peu j'en rougirais. Ce n'est pas grand chose mais l'association de mon prénom et de cet adjectif dans sa bouche, je trouve ça … Simplement parfait !

Je suis tirée de mes pensées par le hululement d'un hibou qui se pose devant moi à l'instant même. Un hibou grand Duc, un de ceux que le Ministère fournit à ses employés. Je détache la missive attachée à sa patte et je reconnais l'écriture fine et distinguée de Blaise.

« C'est qui ?

Je ne prends pas la peine de répondre à sa question tant je suis occupée à parcourir le bref, mais très important, message de Blaise. Je suis abasourdie, je prends enfin conscience de ce qui m'échappe depuis le début. Pour un peu je me giflerais tant je me trouve stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé avant.

Je me lève si brusquement que je fais tomber un encrier sur la table, mais je ne prête même pas attention à l'encre noire et épaisse qui se répand lentement sur le bois. Je rassemble mes notes le plus vite possible avant de les fourrer dans mon sac.

« Hermione qu'est ce que tu as ? Qui a envoyé cette lettre ?

Ron semble réellement alarmé par mon comportement mais je n'ai pas le temps de lui expliquer tant mes idées sont encore confuses.

« Je dois aller à la bibliothèque !

« Mais.. Hermione… Nous sommes dans une bibliothèque.

Il me regarde comme si j'avais perdu la raison. Il s'empare à son tour de la lettre de Blaise.

« Je dois aller dans une bibliothèque moldu.

« Hermione stop ! Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu raconte ! Alors tu vas te calmer, au moins le temps de m'expliquer !

Je pousse un soupir agacé, j'ai déjà du mal à retrouver mes esprits alors je doute franchement d'être en état de lui expliquer calmement la situation.

« Tu as lu le message de Blaise.

« Oui mais honnêtement je ne vois pas le rapport.

« Le tueur endort ses victimes avec du dichlorométhane n'est ce pas ? C'est un anesthésiant moldu.

Il secoue la tête visiblement encore plus perdu qu'avant.

« Enfin Hermione ce n'est pas une surprise. On sait depuis le début qu'il n'utilise pas la magie.

Je tape du plat de la main sur la table tant mon excitation est grande. Je ressens la monté d'adrénaline qui m'envahie à chaque fois que je touche du doigt la solution d'un problème délicat.

« C'est exactement ça Ron ! Tu ne comprends pas que depuis le début nous faisons fausse route ?! Ce pentacle nous n'avons aucune chance de le trouver ici, il n'est pas d'origine sorcière, il est d'origine moldu. Nous ne cherchons pas au bon endroit.

« Mais les moldus ne connaissent pas les symboles sorciers.

« Bien sûr que non Ron ! Ils considèrent la magie comme un folklore populaire mais certains d'entre eux y croient malgré tout. Ils ont leurs propres légendes et aussi leurs propres symboles.

« Merlin je n'y ai pas pensé une seconde ! Tu es un génie, tout simplement brillante.

Je souris à sa remarque qui me fait bien plus plaisir que ne le voudrais.

« Il faut qu'on aille dans une bibliothèque moldu, chercher dans leur recueil de magie noire. Attend moi je vais voir Kingsley.

Je me dirige déjà vers la porte quand je sens un bras puissant s'abattre sur mon épaule.

« Pourquoi ? Il nous a donné carte blanche.

« Ron, il est à peine trois heures du matin. Tout est fermé à cette heure ci, je vais lui demander de faire jouer ses relations pour qu'ils nous ouvrent à cette heure de la nuit.

Il secoue la tête, sa main maintenant entoure mon poignet.

« Laisse tomber Kingsley, ça va prendre des heures. On se débrouillera, viens !

Sans plus attendre, il me tire hors de la bibliothèque se dirigeant d'emblée vers l'aire de transplanage. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce qu'il projète de faire mais mon impatience est si grande que je ne dis rien, me contentant d'agripper son bras avant qu'il ne nous fasse transplaner.

_Blaise_

Assis sur une chaise inconfortable, je contemple le corps sans vie désormais recouvert d'un drap. Après avoir remis la précieuse enveloppe à mon ami moldu, je suis revenue au Ministère sachant pertinemment que je ne pourrais pas trouver le sommeil.

Alors lentement, dans le silence feutré de la nuit, j'ai nettoyé sa dépouille comme je le fais avec chaque cadavre meurtris qui passe entre mes mains. Elle est prête à présent. Elle va pouvoir rejoindre sa famille qui lui offrira des funérailles décentes.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne vois même pas le temps s'écouler. Je n'ai aucune idée de l'heure qu'il est et je n'ai aucune envie de le savoir. Un coup d'œil dehors, où le ciel est encore noir, me suffit pour savoir que la nuit n'est pas encore achevée. Mon esprit indiscipliné vagabonde au grès de mes pensées, il s'égare dans les méandres de mes réflexions, une façon déguisée d'échapper à la réalité un peu trop cruelle qui m'entoure : le corps mutilé à coté de moi, penser à son calvaire, à la futilité de nos vies, à Harry.

Je suis inquiet pour lui, je sais à quel point il a horreur d'être confronté aux familles des victimes. Ce n'est jamais lui qui se charge de ce genre de choses d'habitude, il est maladroit face au désarroi des autres. Maudit Weasley qui ne l'a envoyé là-bas que pour grappiller quelques heures de plus au coté d'Hermione.

Et elle, naïvement aveugle, qui ne voit rien de son manége. Ils m'excèdent tous les deux ! Surtout quand Harry se retrouve sacrifié à l'autel de leur stupidité.

Je prends une profonde inspiration, tentant vainement de calmer l'angoisse qui me ronge depuis que Harry a quitté mon bureau. Ce n'est pas tant sa mission délicate qui cause mon anxiété mais l'expression tourmentée qui habite son visage. Une expression que je ne lui connais pas mais qui me fait peur par son intensité.

Cette affaire le dépasse et le perturbe. Je suis d'autant plus inquiet que je sais que nous avons à peine effleuré le sommet d'une immondice putride. Je le vois dans les yeux de Weasley. Il a compris que nous avons mis le doigt sur quelque chose de sombre, difficile et malsain. Lui aussi a peur pour Harry, je l'ai vue dans son regard lors de la réunion.

Nous ne sommes pas proches de Harry de ma même façon, mais nous le connaissons aussi bien l'un que l'autre et partageons la même peur.

Je ne suis pas auror, je ne peux pas démêler les fils tortueux et complexes de cette affaire, pourtant je donnerais tout pour en être capable. J'épargnerais ainsi à Harry cette tache difficile et il redeviendrait alors celui que j'ai toujours connu.

Je soupire fortement alors que je me ressers une énième tasse de café. Je n'ai plus rien à faire, le corps est prêt, mon bureau et mon laboratoire sont parfaitement en ordre. Je n'ai en fait aucune véritable raison de rester au Ministère si ce n'est attendre la réponse de mon ami. A la vérité, j'aurais très bien pu attendre qu'il me contacte chez moi, mais je tiens surtout à être là quand Harry reviendra. J'ai bien l'intention de lui parler et cette fois-ci, il ne pourra pas m'échapper.

J'oriente mes pensées vers le tueur que nous traquons. Sa façon de faire me surprend et me laisse perplexe, peu de sorciers s'intéressent aux méthodes moldus. Le fait qu'il n'utilise pas la magie m'étonne grandement. J'ai grandi dans un monde où la magie est décadente, une enfance étrange ballottée aux grés des envies de ma mère. J'y ai pourtant appris bien des choses et notamment, que même le plus psychopathe des sorciers ne peut s'empêcher d'étaler ses connaissances magiques. Cette certitude inébranlable fait que j'ai beaucoup de mal à comprendre la théorie de Weasley et sa persuasion que cette affaire dépend de nos services. J'ai parfaitement conscience qu'il n'a pas grandi dans le même environnement que moi. Son sang est peut-être pur mais sa famille n'a jamais voué un culte fanatique à ses origines. Bien au contraire, ils sont depuis toujours défenseurs des moldu. Weasley ne peut pas savoir à quel point les sorciers, pour la plupart, répugnent à employer une quelconque technique moldu, même si celle-ci se révèle être parfois plus ingénieuse que les nôtres.

Des coups légers frappés à ma porte me tirent brusquement de ma torpeur. Je me précipite pour l'ouvrir tombant nez à nez avec un des aurors de garde cette nuit. Il semble impressionné par moi, apparemment mon passé obscur de Serpentard fait encore parler de lui.

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger Monsieur Zabini, mais un de vos amis a déposé ceci pour vous.

Je suis interloqué. J'ai indiqué à mon ami l'adresse du Ministère mais je ne pensais pas qu'il pourrait y entrer aussi facilement. J'avais l'intention d'aller l'attendre dehors dans un petit moment mais il m'a pris de vitesse.

« Comment a t-il fait pour rentrer ?

« Eh bien, je l'ai vu qui collait son visage à la vitrine magique qui cache l'entrée et il parlait assez fort, voyez-vous. J'ai préféré sortir avant qu'il ne réveille le voisinage et il m'a donné ceci pour vous en me disant que c'était urgent.

Je souris à l'évocation de Henry, mon scientifique d'ami un peu hurluberlu, qui a du donné du fil à retordre à ce jeune auror. Je m'empare sans attendre du papier qu'il a dans les mains avant de le congédier d'un simple geste de la main.

Absorbé par ce que je lis, je l'entends à peine me dire au revoir avant qu'il ne referme la porte derrière lui. Je parcours les lignes frénétiquement. Je suis incapable de comprendre les termes scientifiques moldus, certains me sont familiers mais beaucoup restent obscurs. Henry a la délicatesse de me traduire ce langage particulier en des termes plus courants. D'après ses conclusions, l'assassin a utilisé un dérivé du chloroforme, une substance chimique autrefois utilisé comme anesthésiant moldu. Ses effets à fortes doses sont toxiques et immédiats, annihilant le système nerveux humain temporairement.

C'est d'une simplicité étonnante mais d'une efficacité sans pareille. Il n'a plus qu'à immobiliser ses victimes le temps qu'elles se transforment en poupées de chiffon, aussi performant qu'un sort d'immobilisme. Si, comme Weasley l'affirme, le tueur est de notre monde, il a du faire des recherches très approfondies car, même moi qui m'intéresse à la science moldu, je ne connaissais pas l'existence d'une telle substance.

A nouveau mes pensées se dirigent vers Harry. Contrairement à ce que j'espérais, je n'aurais pas de bonnes nouvelles à lui annoncer. Je ne suis pas un enquêteur chevronné mais je vois bien que nous sommes face à un problème inextricable. Le tueur peut être un sorcier suffisamment fou pour avoir acquis une solide connaissance du monde moldu. Ou encore, un moldu qui connaît suffisamment bien notre univers pour s'y fondre sans problèmes et enlever de jeunes sorcières en toute impunité. Quelle que soit la bonne réponse il est évident qu'il nous est supérieur, tant intellectuellement que stratégiquement. Comment, dans ce cas, pourront-ils mettrent fin à ses agissements ? Harry supportera-t-il d'échouer sur cette affaire ?

Je suis las et fatigué. Mon incapacité à détendre mon esprit use mon corps plus que je n'aurais pu le croire. Je me demande comment Weasley ne devient pas fou à ressasser sans arrêt ce genre de choses. Je frotte vigoureusement mon visage que je ne vois pas mais, j'en suis persuadé, est passablement chiffonné par l'épuisement. Je me saisis de ma plume d'aigle qui ne me quitte jamais pour rédiger un message à l'attention de Weasley et Hermione. Je suppose qu'ils sont à la bibliothèque à l'heure qu'il est. Je n'enverrais rien à Harry. Je ne sais pas où il se trouve et, tant bien même je le saurais, je préfère lui donner moi-même les nouvelles.

Je ferais parvenir ma missive à Weasley par hibou. Je sais que je pourrais me déplacer à la bibliothèque mais je les trouve vraiment proche ces temps ci avec Hermione. Surprendre une scène intime entre ces deux idiots saperait définitivement mon humeur déjà morose.

_Harry_

Assis sur un sofa usé jusqu'à la corde, je contemple fixement les photos de famille qui trônent sur la cheminée. Je suis chez Annabel Greenwood, la première victime du tueur. Elle est l'héroïne de la plupart des clichés que je regarde, rien d'étonnant puisque, à ce que j'ai vu dans son dossier, elle était fille unique. J'ai du mal à croire que la jeune fille pleine de vie, qui semble me fixer par delà le papier glacé, et que le cadavre mutilé que j'ai trouvé dans cette station de pompage sordide soit la même personne.

J'ai plutôt l'impression d'avoir contemplé une copie horriblement altérée et souillée de cette jeune personne, et que la véritable Annabel va surgir d'un moment à l'autre dans ce minuscule salon, dissipant ainsi cet horrible cauchemar.

Tout à ma confusion, je pense que la mère de la victime doit sans doute vivre avec cet espoir fou à chaque minute depuis qu'elle a appris la terrible nouvelle. C'est sans doute la raison pour laquelle je déteste autant interroger les familles chez elles et non au Ministère. Pénétrer ainsi leur intimité me fait bien trop prendre conscience de la profondeur de leur chagrin. Je n'ai pas un don d'empathie très développé mais s'il y a des moments où il se manifeste pleinement c'est bien ceux là.

Un bruit discret me fait relever la tête si vite que j'en suis presque étourdi. Madame Greenwood se dirige vers moi, faisant léviter péniblement une théière bouillante, bien que je lui aie assuré plusieurs fois que je ne voulais rien boire. Elle s'assoit sur le petit fauteuil au tissu élimé en face de moi. Son visage semble mangé par les cernes, ses traits sont tellement marqués par le désespoir qu'ils semblent presque s'effilocher, se délitant lentement dans le chagrin. Elle me fixe de ses yeux rougis attendant certainement que je prenne la parole, après que j'ai fait intrusion chez elle en pleine nuit.

Je me racle la gorge avant de prendre la parole, espérant de toutes mes forces qu'elle n'entende pas la faiblesse de ma voix.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Madame, de vous déranger à une heure aussi tardive, mais nous avons trouvé ce soir une autre victime et …

A mes mots elle devient encore plus pâle, portant une main fripée à sa bouche. Je regrette de m'être exprimé si brutalement alors j'enchaîne aussitôt.

« J'ai vraiment besoin de connaître Annabel pour pouvoir cerner le monstre qui lui a fait ça.

Elle me regarde, dans ses yeux l'effroi et la suspicion se succèdent avant que je ne la voie baisser sa garde.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne dormais pas de toutes façons. Que voulez-vous savoir ?

« Je voudrais savoir qui elle était. Ce qu'elle aimait ? Où elle travaillait ?

Elle hoche la tête lentement, essayant de se concentrer pour faire ressurgir à la surface des souvenirs aujourd'hui devenus plus que douloureux.

« Eh bien, c'était une petite fille très gentille vous savez. Son père est mort quand elle avait quatre ans et je l'ai élevé toute seule. Elle a été élève à Poudlard bien sûr, dans la maison Poufsouffle. A la sortie de l'école elle a trouvé un travail chez un apothicaire sur le chemin de Traverse. Elle voulait prendre un appartement rien qu'à elle. Le jour où on l'a… Où elle a disparue, on s'était disputée à ce sujet. Vous comprenez, je n'étais pas très contente de la voir partir et de me retrouver toute seule.

Elle s'interrompt. Ses yeux baignés de larmes me supplient de mettre fin à cet interrogatoire qui tient plus de la torture pour elle. Je gigote sur le sofa, tentant vainement de reprendre contenance.

« Vous ne lui connaissiez pas d'ennemis ? Quelqu'un qui aurait pu lui vouloir du mal ?

Elle secoue la tête avec emphase.

« Non, pas du tout. Je vous l'ai dit, ma fille était quelqu'un de très gentil, tout le monde l'aimait.

Evidemment. Je ne m'attendais pas à une autre réponse. Aucune mère n'envisage que la chair de sa chair puisse un jour avoir fait suffisamment de mal à quelqu'un pour que cette personne lui en veuille terriblement. J'imagine que c'est encore plus difficile à présent, divulguer les travers de sa progéniture après son décès salirait sa mémoire. Je regarde cette mère, assise sur son vieux fauteuil dans sa robe mitée. Je suis prêt à parier que si je reviens dans dix ans elle sera toujours là, dans la même robe, sur le même fauteuil, figée dans le temps par le chagrin.

« Me permettez-vous de jeter un œil à sa chambre ?

« Si vous voulez. Elle est à l'étage, la première porte sur votre droite.

Je me lève quelque peu vacillant, j'ai l'impression que mes jambes sont en coton. A la lueur des bougies, le salon est emplit d'ombres quelque peu effrayantes.

Je monte le petit escalier obscur, pesamment, lentement. Une vielle odeur de moisi semble émaner des murs recouverts d'une tapisserie défraîchie. A peine franchis le seuil de la chambre, je suis plongé dans un univers qui dénote singulièrement avec le reste du décor. Le mur est tapissé de couleurs vives, égayé par des posters de couleurs. L'odeur de renfermé semble ne pas avoir réussie à franchir la porte et une subtile senteur de lavande embaume l'air. J'imagine qu'Annabel a tout fait pour fuir la morosité de cette maison en ce créant un espace plus gai dans lequel se réfugier.

Sur une petite commode trône quelques produits de maquillages. Doucement je soulève une bouteille de parfum et hume la fragrance délicate. Je remarque que le bouchon n'a pas été correctement refermé, sans doute s'est-elle parfumée la hâte ce jour là avant de partir. Je regarde une petite photo posée sur la table de chevet. Elle sourit à l'objectif tout en faisant de petits signes, les joues roses de plaisir. L'innocence de son regard me ferait presque monter les larmes aux yeux.

Combien d'Annabel existent-ils sur la terre ? Combien de jeunes filles innocentes, ignorant encore le genre de monstres qui habitent notre monde ? Annabel s'imaginait-elle finir ainsi ? Sûrement pas ! Elle pensait sans doute mourir dans bien des années, dans son lit, entourée de ces petits enfants. La rage qui s'empare de moi à cet instant est corrosive. De quel droit ce monstre leur vole t-il tous leurs rêves, leurs espoirs et, plus que tout, leur confiance en la vie. Parfois j'ai peur de mettre la main sur lui parce que j'ignore si je serais capable de me retenir. Mérite-t-il d'être livré à la justice ? Alors que lui-même n'a laissé aucune chance à ses victimes ? Je ne sais pas comment fait Ron pour rentrer dans l'esprit tortueux de ces gens, sans en ressortir rongé par la haine.

Un coup à la porte me fait presque sursauter et je manque de faire tomber le cadre que je tiens entre les mains. Madame Greenwood se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte, les mains jointes sur sa poitrine. Elle pose son regard sur la photo que je tiens entre les mains et ses lèvres se fendent d'un sourire triste.

« Elle était jolie n'est-ce pas ?

J'acquiesce sans mot dire et repose la photo sur le meuble. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici à présent, je me sens presque de trop dans cette chambre transformée en mausolée. Au moment où je franchis la porte de la chambre, se produit la chose que je redoutais depuis le début. La mère éplorée s'accroche à moi avec une force étonnante. La force du désespoir.

« Vous trouverez celui qui a fait ça, Monsieur Potter ? Vous êtes un grand homme, je le sais, vous avez sauvé le monde sorcier.

Je ne le supporte plus. Cette foi aveugle que nourrissent les gens envers ma personne. Cette persuasion ridicule que ma présence résoudra tous les problèmes. J'ai envie de la secouer, de lui jeter au visage que je ne suis pas un héros, que j'ai peur moi aussi. Je prendrais presque plaisir à voir son visage se décomposer si je lui avouais que ce tueur me terrifie et que je n'ai aucune envie de me trouver confronter à lui un jour.

Au lieu de ça, je retire fermement sa main de mon bras, marmonnant des paroles de réconfort, alors que je descends précipitamment l'escalier. Elle est juste derrière moi, ses mains tentent encore de m'agripper, telles les serres blafardes d'un rapace. Sanglotant, elle me poursuit presque dans le couloir, dans lequel je m'engouffre nauséeux et en sueur. Elle tente encore de m'arracher cette promesse que je ne peux pas lui faire et moi je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est fuir de cette maison où le désespoir et le chagrin suintent des murs. J'ouvre la porte d'entrée à la volée et à peine sur le perron je transplane sans attendre. Je me demande parfois pourquoi Merlin m'a joué ce tour pendable : faire de moi le sauveur d'un monde qui part à la dérive.

_Ron_

Apres un transplange légèrement chaotique, un alohamora jeté sur la porte et un sort d'immobilisme jeté sur le gardien de nuit, Hermione et moi pénétrons dans la

British Library. Nous avons arrêté notre choix sur cette bibliothèque, car selon Hermione, c'est la plus grande et la plus fournie de Londres. Je lui fais entièrement confiance, je pense que personne ne connaît le sujet mieux qu'elle. Ce qui est certain, c'est que cet édifice est immense, presque autant que notre Ministère.

Nous traversons le hall à pas de loup, bien que ça ne soit pas véritablement nécessaire. Ce genre d'endroit inspire toujours une forme de respect presque cérémonieux et, même alors que nous savons pertinemment que nous sommes seuls, ils ne nous viendraient pas à l'idée de faire du bruit. Hermione semble tendue, je sais qu'elle désapprouve ce que nous venons de faire. Pourtant elle n'a pas rechigné quand j'ai souhaité transplané sans attendre. Une part d'elle reste frondeuse et n'hésite pas à enfreindre les règles. Néanmoins elle ne tarde pas à m'exprimer son désaccord.

« Nous aurions tout de même pu informer Kingsley, Ron ! S'introduire illicitement dans un bâtiment public moldu ne donne pas une très bonne image des aurors.

Je pousse un soupir plus amusé qu'autre chose. Ce soir j'ai vraiment l'impression de faire un bond dans le passé. L'image d'une petite fille en robe de chambre nous reprochant de risquer le renvoi après avoir affronté un chien à trois têtes s'impose à mon esprit.

« Hermione, si nous avions attendu que Kingsley fasse jouer ses relations ça aurait pris des heures. Crois-moi, il n'en aura rien à faire quand il saura qu'on a trouvé la signification du symbole.

« Si tu le dis.

Je retiens un rire. J'adore le petit air pincé qu'elle prend à ces moments là. Je dois reconnaître que ça m'a beaucoup manqué toutes ces années.

Lorsque nous entrons dans la grande salle, je reste bouche bée quelques secondes. Je ne crois pas avoir déjà vu une bibliothèque aussi immense. Devant nous s'étalent des rayonnages à perte de vue, débordant de livres. Le découragement s'abat sur moi. Ici, impossible d'appeler le livre désiré par un sort. Nous allons devoir passer des heures à chercher ce que nous voulons parmi des centaines d'ouvrages. Hermione, qui semble bien moins découragée que moi, se dirige prestement vers ce qui me semble être un plan accroché au mur. Apres l'avoir contemplé un moment, elle s'enfonce sans attendre dans les allées sombres, s'éclairant avec sa baguette. Je ne peux que le suivre comme un idiot, ce qui ne me plais pas du tout.

« Hermione ! Où tu vas ?

Elle ne se retourne même pas, se contentant de chuchoter.

« Le plan indique que les œuvres ésotériques sont dans l'allée trente quatre. On va aller jeter un œil et sélectionner les livres qui pourraient nous aider. Merlin, qu'est-ce que c'est grand ! Je n'y suis venue qu'une fois avec ma mère avant de rentrer à Poudlard. Il me semble qu'ils ont du l'agrandir depuis.

A peine évoque t-elle sa mère que je prends conscience que je ne lui ai pas demandé une seule fois des nouvelles de sa famille.

« Comment vont tes parents, Hermione ?

Elle se retourne brusquement. Elle semble réellement surprise que je lui pose une question pareille. Plus qu'autre chose, c'est cette expression de stupeur qui me fait mal au cœur. Quelle piètre opinion elle doit avoir de moi pour paraître aussi surprise que je m'intéresse à sa famille. Je ne peux que m'en faire le reproche, j'ai été absent durant si longtemps qu'elle a du finir par croire que je me fichais d'elle.

« Ils vont bien merci. Ils ont eu un peu de mal au retour d'Australie. Ils étaient très perturbés, ils avaient mené une vie qui n'était pas la leur pendant un an. Je suis restée vivre chez eux quelques temps, je leur ai tout raconté. Je les avais tenu trop longtemps à part et ils méritaient une explication. Ensuite, disons que certains évènements m'ont contraint à partir de chez eux.

« Certains évènements ?

« Eh bien tu sais. A la fin de la guerre nous avons gagné une petite notoriété. Tous les trois nous sommes devenus des personnages connus. Pour moi les choses ont tourné différemment. Certaines personnes adeptes de Voldemort, pas forcément des Mangemorts, mais des personnes qui adhéraient à ses idées, m'ont envoyé des lettres de menaces.

J'en reste bouche bée. Je n'aurais jamais envisagé une chose pareille. En y réfléchissant, il semble pourtant évident qu'elle deviendrait la cible des fanatiques du seigneur des ténèbres

« Quels genres de lettres ?

« Oh tu sais, des lettres insultantes, où on m'accusait d'être une parvenue qui avait intrigué avec Harry pour mettre fin au règne du Lord Noir. Certains étaient très explicites, on me racontait en détail ce qu'on me ferait si on me retrouvait. Je n'y ai pas accordé plus d'importance que ça mais mes parents étaient dépassés par tout ceci. J'ai préféré déménager pour ne pas les mettre en danger.

« Tu as pris des dispositions pour te protéger ?

« Bien sûr. J'en ai parlé à Harry qui a placé des sorts de protections sur mon appartement et également au domicile de mes parents. Tu vois juste au cas ou.

A cet instant je me déteste réellement. Je l'ai laissé seule face à tout ça, aveuglé par mon égoïsme. Je ne voulais pas, ne pouvais pas assumer mes sentiments alors je lui ai tourné le dos, incapable d'être seulement son ami. C'est moi qu'elle aurait du venir voir, pas Harry. C'est moi qui aurais du être là pour la protéger et la rassurer.

« Je suis désolé Hermione. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir était là. Je…

Je ne peux pas finir ma phrase. Elle se tourne vers moi me faisant signe de me taire, comme si elle ne pouvait supporter d'en entendre plus.

« C'est moi qui suis désolée Ron. Je suis responsable de tout ça et tu ne peux même pas imaginer combien je le regrette. Si j'avais pu deviner à quel point cela gâcherait nos relations jamais je n'aurais fait… Ce que j'ai fais le jour de la bataille finale. Je.. Je croyais que c'était ce que toi aussi tu voulais mais je sais maintenant que je t'ai imposé quelque chose que tu ne souhaitais pas. Je voudrais vraiment revenir en arrière tu sais, parce que tu m'as tellement manqué toutes ces années.

Elle s'interrompt à bout de souffle. J'ai mal de la voir ainsi se fustiger alors que je suis responsable de tout ça. Ainsi, durant toutes ces années, elle s'est persuadée qu'elle était responsable d'une situation alors que j'en suis l'auteur. J'aurais préféré qu'elle me haïsse plutôt que d'être la cause de sa culpabilité.

Je décide à présent de ne plus réfléchir et de faire ce que j'aurais du faire il y a déjà six ans. Je m'avance vers elle tentant d'ignorer le tremblement de mes mains et les battements affolés de mon cœur. Sans prêter attention à son expression effarée, j'englobe son visage entre mes mains et je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bonjour les gens!! Enfin s'il y a encore quelqu'un pour lire. Pourrez vous me pardonner le temps que j'ai mis a poster ce nouveau chapitre? Des soucis personnels et une immense charge de travail m'ont empêchés d'écrire plus vite.**_

_**Bon pour me faire pardonner ce chapitre est plus long que les autres, ceci dit je ne sais pas si ça vous arrange en fait lol.**_

_**Merci a ma tite Linda qui me corrige avec grand soin et grand courage.**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_Ron_

Doucement, délicatement j'effleure ses lèvres des miennes. Sans rien faire de plus, me contentant de les frôler, m'imprégnant de leur goût. D'abord passive, à ma grande joie, elle commence à prendre part à ce baiser si chaste. Lentement, sa bouche bouge contre la mienne sans jamais aller plus loin. Nos lèvres se parlent, se murmurant des histoires que nous ne comprenons pas mais qui, pour ma part, enivre mes sens. C'est ce désir de la posséder qui me fait rompre notre étreinte. Je ne veux pas la brusquer, encore moins l'effrayer. Je scrute son regard incrédule, appréhendant d'y lire des regrets mais je ne vois pas la moindre trace de remords. Elle ouvre la bouche mais je ne la laisse pas briser la magie du moment et c'est presque brutalement que je l'attire vers moi pour enfouir mon visage dans sa chevelure parfumée.

Ainsi perdu dans son odeur je murmure son prénom incessamment.

« Hermione, Hermione, Hermione… »

Ce prénom que j'ai si souvent prononcé, mais qui à cet instant, revêt une saveur nouvelle puisque le goût de sa bouche imprègne encore la mienne. C'est ainsi le visage dans son cou, ses boucles me chatouillant les narines que je décide enfin de me livrer. Chuchotant à son oreille pour ne pas altérer ce moment qui semble suspendu dans le temps. Une trêve inattendue. Inespérée.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, ça ne l'a jamais été. J'étais jeune, lâche et égoïste. C'était une période tellement confuse, nous avions gagnés la guerre et pourtant rien n'allait bien. Harry, Ginny, Georges et mes parents… J'avais l'impression que je devais soutenir tout le monde. Je ne pouvais pas répondre à tes attentes à cette époque. Comment j'aurais pu être celui que tu voulais quand je ne savais même pas qui j'étais. Je n'étais pas à la hauteur, je ne sais pas si le suis aujourd'hui mais je suis prêt à prendre le risque. »

Enfin, j'ose relever les yeux pour la regarder. Je peux voir dans ses yeux à quel point elle est émue mais je ne distingue pas une seule larme. C'est sans doute ce que j'aime le plus chez elle. Hermione n'est pas le genre de personne à pleurer alors que je lui déclare enfin ma flamme avec mes mots maladroits. Elle savourera ces instants sans jamais pleurer parce qu'elle sait que ces perles salées ont un goût parfois amer quand elles coulent suite à la perte d'un être cher. Comme moi, elle ne veut pas sentir la saveur du sel sur ses lèvres qui rappelle trop de souvenirs douloureux, mais juste savourer le miel sucré de mes mots.

« Hermione je… »

Cette fois-ci, c'est elle qui me coupe la parole en posant doucement son index sur ma bouche. J'obtempère sans broncher alors que son regard dévore mon visage comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. Elle retrace le contour de ma bouche, avant de remonter caresser du bout du doigt l'arête de mon nez. Redescendant ensuite sur l'arrondi de ma joue sur laquelle elle dessine des arabesques avant de faire glisser sa main sur ma nuque, là où mes cheveux trop longs bouclent légèrement. J'ai frissonné tout le temps qu'a duré son périple sur la carte sinueuse de mon visage, la laissant s'approprier chacun de mes traits. Rien ne m'a jamais paru plus intime que ce nous partageons, pas même la plus sauvage des étreintes. Sa main à présent glisse le long de mon dos à peine recouvert par une fine chemise. Ses doigts pianotent le long de ma colonne vertébrale envoyant de délicieux frissons dans tout mon corps.

Immobile, tentant d'ignorer la douleur qui irradie de mon sexe déjà tendu de désir, je ne peux pourtant dissimuler l'accélération de ma respiration devenue peu à peu anarchique.

Cette manifestation de mon désir d'elle semble l'amuser. Je vois un léger sourire flotter sur ses lèvres. Cela semble lui donner envie de pousser plus loin cette affolante torture. Sa main à présent navigue dans le creux de mes reins, je la sens retirer ma chemise de mon pantalon et se faufiler en dessous. Le contact de sa paume contre ma peau nue me fait tressaillir. A nouveau, elle trace de savants dessins sur la toile de mon corps et j'ai la certitude que je vais mourir foudroyé par mon désir trop longtemps contenu.

Il semble qu'elle aussi atteigne ses limites, sa main se fait plus pressante, caressant mon dos jusqu'à la griffure. Avec fermeté, elle rapproche mon corps du sien jusqu'à ce que nous soyons collés l'un à l'autre. Elle est bien plus petite que moi. Gracile et fragile. Pourtant à cet instant elle me domine complètement, je suis un pantin entre ses mains, ne cherchant même pas à reprendre le contrôle. Je lui laisse le choix. Un choix qu'elle a gagné alors qu'elle m'a attendu toutes ces années.

Elle soude ses yeux aux miens, scrutant mon regard à la recherche d'un accord que je serais fou de lui refuser. Ce qu'elle lit semble la satisfaire puisque son autre main empoigne fermement ma nuque avant que nos lèvres se rejoignent pour la deuxième fois.

Si lors de notre premier baiser nos lèvres ont dialogué, cette fois-ci, elles bataillent. L'une contre l'autre, l'une avec l'autre. Elle mordille ma lèvre inférieure goulûment, ses mains à présent parcourent mon corps dans des mouvements désordonnés. Je ne me retiens pas plus longtemps et je m'autorise enfin à refermer mes bras sur son corps frêle. Je la serre contre moi avec puissance, mon corps épousant chacune de ses courbes. Elle ne peut ignorer à présent la force de mon désir que je ne veux plus lui cacher. J'ai besoin qu'elle sache l'envie qu'elle inspire à mon corps, à défaut de pouvoir le lui dire.

Sa langue friponne passe violemment la barrière de mes lèvres et la mienne s'enroule avec un soupir d'aise autour de sa jumelle. Ce sont mes mains désormais qui voyagent le long de son corps. Epousant chaque contour, chaque courbe, les devinant, les dessinant sans jamais les voir. Elle gémit dans ma bouche quand je redessine à mon tour les lignes affolantes de sa poitrine. Je durcis encore à l'écoute de ses plaintes de plaisir étouffées par mes lèvres sur les siennes. A l'aveuglette je la fais reculer jusqu'à ce qu'elle heurte une table en bois massif. Je romps le baiser, pour la contempler juste un instant appuyée sur cette table dans la pénombre de la bibliothèque. Je retiens un sourire, prenant soudain conscience que je réalise un fantasme vieux d'une bonne dizaine d'années. Un fantasme d'adolescent peu réaliste devenu aujourd'hui le désir d'un homme pour la femme qu'il aime.

Je m'appuie sur elle de tout mon poids alors que ma bouche s'égare dans le creux de son cou, là où sa peau si fine fond sous ma langue. Je découvre pour la première fois le goût de sa peau. Je m'abreuve de cet épiderme épicé, une part d'elle que je convoite depuis si longtemps. Fébrilement je tente d'ouvrir son chemisier, mais les petits boutons nacrés me résistent. A bout de patience j'agrippe les deux pans et tire brutalement dessus. Elle pousse un petit cri. De plaisir ? Je n'en sais rien et je m'en fiche bien trop occupé à contempler la vision qui s'offre à mes yeux.

Haletante, les joues rosies par l'excitation elle soutient mon regard inquisiteur une lueur provocante dansant dans ses yeux. Pris d'une impulsion subite je la retourne pour qu'elle soit dos à moi. Je peux alors admirer à loisir sa cambrure délicate avant de laisser courir mes mains le long de ses fines épaules. L'image de mes mains puissantes sur ses bras si frêles est puissamment érotique. Inexorablement, comme animées par une vie propre mes mains descendent vers sa poitrine. Fermement j'englobe ses seins gonflés d'envie et de plaisir.

Un gémissement rauque s'échappe de ses lèvres, alors qu'elle incline la tête sur le coté pour me laisser un meilleur accès à son cou. Je comprends le message et je l'exécute sans attendre. Mordillant, léchant chaque centimètre de peau que je peux atteindre.

Mon désir atteint son paroxysme et c'est avec urgence que je passe finalement mes mains sous sa jupe, ma gorgeant du satin de ses cuisses, remontant doucement vers cet endroit où je suis attendu depuis un temps odieusement trop long. J'effleure à peine le tissu humide qui la recouvre mais déjà son corps se tend vers le mien, se pressant contre mon sexe, le rendant plus douloureux. J'ignore cette envie impérieuse qui me hurle de la prendre sans attendre. Je veux que ce soit elle qui me le demande.

Ma main se fait plus frondeuse, plus téméraire et j'appuie franchement ma paume contre sa moiteur que je devine déjà et qui me rend ivre de désir. Pourtant je ne fais rien de plus intime, je n'ose pas, je ne veux pas gâcher cet instant qui semble tellement parfait que je ne suis pas certain de ne pas rêver encore.

J'agis comme un gosse qui attendrait son autorisation. Une permission qu'elle m'accorde quand soupirant elle pose sa main sur la mienne pour m'entraîner sous l'étoffe qui cache ce que je convoite. Mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand sous la surprise. Je la sens trembler, même si je sais que le plaisir la fait frissonner, je ne doute pas qu'elle aussi est étonnée de l'audace dont elle vient de faire preuve.

Le fait que nous ne puissions nous voir rend la chose moins difficile, nous permet de franchir plus facilement ce tabou qui a pris racine entre nous durant toutes ces années. Doucement ma main se perd dans la douceur des replis de son sexe, j'en épouse les reliefs avec une avidité qui me surprend. Ses halètements brefs ne laissent aucun doute sur le plaisir que lui donne mon intrusion dans ce qu'elle a de plus intime. Enhardi par la réaction enthousiaste de son corps, je caresse à présent le bouton de chair qui, je le sais, la fera chavirer.

Ses gémissements se font plus forts, l'écho de ses cris se répercute dans le silence feutré de la pièce. Elle se penche en avant, ses mains agrippant la table avec force. Ma caresse se fait plus rude, alors que ma bouche mordille avec avidité, son cou, ses épaules, laissant une marque rouge sur chaque endroit qu'elle touche.

Emporté par mon élan, j'introduis un doigt dans sa chaleur presque brutalement. Elle se raidit soudainement, aspirant l'air entre ses lèvres. J'ai peur de lui avoir fait mal, je me maudis pour mon empressement. Je suis bien vite rassuré, elle reprend contenance rapidement, ses cuisses s'écartent et ses hanches commencent à se mouvoir sur mes doigts perdus en elle.

Je sens les fines parois de son sexe se contracter autour de moi, son odeur m'entoure à présent, piquante, épicée, elle taquine mes narines. Je ne me retiens plus, je multiplie les va et vient violents alors que du pouce je caresse avec douceur la perle de son plaisir.

Mon bras libre enserre sa taille fine, l'obligeant à se pencher encore plus. Je grogne de plaisir et d'anticipation, ses gémissements envahissant mon oreille. Mon corps commence à se mouvoir au rythme du sien, mimant les assauts passionnés que je rêve de lui faire subir.

Elle se resserre autour de moi si fort que j'ai presque l'impression d'être aspiré au creux de son corps. Je redouble d'ardeur ignorant les frissons de plaisir qui me traverse.

Je sens l'extase l'envahir, elle se tend comme un arc, un cri plus puissant que les autres se bloque dans sa gorge. Emportée par sa jouissance son corps se rue contre le mien. C'en est trop pour moi, ses cheveux qui envahissent mon visage, le moelleux de ses courbes plaqué contre mon sexe douloureux. Je perds tout contrôle et ma jouissance si longtemps retenue explose au creux de mon pantalon, alors que, bien malgré moi un cri sourd s'échappe de mes lèvres.

Je pèse de tout mon poids sur elle, à bout de souffle j'ai l'impression que toutes mes forces m'abandonnent. Mon visage enfoui dans son cou, je n'ose pas relever la tête de peur de croiser son regard. J'ai honte de ne pas avoir su me retenir, honte de n'avoir pas su la contenter alors que j'ai souvent satisfait des femmes bien moins importantes.

Au lieu de l'homme expérimenté et sûr de lui que je voulais être, je me suis comporté comme un adolescent sans expérience gâchant ainsi notre première étreinte.

C'est elle qui se tourne, doucement, elle se dégage de l'étau de mes bras dans lesquels pourtant j'aimerais la garder plus longtemps. Je sens qu'elle cherche à accrocher mon regard, mais je ne peux me résoudre à lever les yeux.

« Ron ? »

Elle murmure mon prénom et je peux sentir une pointe d'angoisse dans sa voix. Malgré tout je ne réponds pas, je voudrais m'excuser mais les mots se bloquent dans ma gorge, refusant obstinément de franchir la barrière de mes lèvres. Elle arrange sa tenue précipitamment, ses gestes sont fébriles, tendus. Elle s'approche de moi encore plus et mon corps réagit déjà à cette proximité. Elle glisse sa main sous mon menton et me force à croiser son regard dans lequel je lis une interrogation angoissée.

« Ron est-ce que tu regrettes ? »

Je saisis sa main qui soutient toujours mon visage avant d'en embrasser la paume.

« C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question. On ne peut pas dire que j'ai été performant. »

Elle éclate de rire et je la regarde abasourdi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'était parfait Ron ! Vraiment parfait je n'avais jamais… Enfin tu vois… et je suis contente de te faire autant d'effet. »

Encore une fois elle me surprend et je ne sais pas qui je dois remercier pour avoir mis sur ma route cette femme incroyable. Je l'attire vers moi et à nouveau la serre puissamment, imbriquant nos corps intimement. Je chuchote à son oreille.

« Je me rattraperais tu sais ? »

Elle frissonne puis pouffe un peu avant de se reculer à nouveau. Ses joues sont rosies, ses vêtements toujours en bataille, et je la trouve incroyablement excitante.

« J'ai vraiment hâte de voir ça. Mais pour l'instant nous devons étudier ces livres il faut que soyons partis avant l'ouverture, ça ferait désordre si on nous trouvait ici. »

J'acquiesce sans conviction, je sais qu'elle a raison mais je préférerais sans nul doute continuer ce que nous avions commencé. Elle a déjà commencé à scruter les étagères de la bibliothèque, soupirant je m'approche d'elle et sans attendre elle me tend les livres qu'elle juge susceptibles de nous intéresser.

_Harry_

Suite à mon transplanage précipité et chaotique j'atterris sans aucune grâce sur le sol froid du Ministère. Tremblant, je ne cesse de revoir le visage tourmenté de Madame Greenwood. Un visage de plus qui me poursuivra plus tard dans mes rêves, qui hantera mes nuits, accompagnés de tous ceux qui me torturent depuis tant d'années.

Lentement, je me dirige vers le bureau de Blaise, saluant au passage l'auror de garde cette nuit. Il me rend mon salut légèrement surpris, il ne doit pas avoir l'habitude de voir autant de passages au Ministère en plein milieu de la nuit. Une faible lumière filtre sous la porte du bureau, comme je le soupçonnais, il n'est pas rentré pour prendre un peu de repos préférant m'attendre ici. Je sais que je n'échapperais pas à la conversation qu'il souhaite avoir avec moi. Je ne pourrais pas fuir éternellement face à son inquiétude mais j'ai si peu envie de me confier. Comme si m'ouvrir à lui pouvait raviver les blessures qui tentent vainement de cicatriser.

A peine ai-je passé le pas de la porte qu'il se précipite vers moi et me prend dans ses bras sans dire un mot. Je me laisse aller au réconfort de sa solide étreinte. C'est ainsi lové dans ses bras que je me rends compte à quel point j'étais tendu mais surtout à quel point cette nuit a été un véritable cauchemar.

Je ferme les yeux, respirant son odeur familière qui fait doucement disparaître l'horreur. Doucement il m'entraîne vers une chaise sur laquelle il me fait asseoir avant de poser devant moi une tasse de thé fumant. Je souris faiblement à la vue de ce mug rempli de ce liquide ambré et odorant.

« Depuis quand tu as du thé dans ton bureau ? »

Il me rend mon sourire mais ses yeux restent soucieux.

« Depuis que j'ai un petit ami qui manque de goût au point de détester mes cafés délicieux et hors de prix. »

Je souris encore et j'ai l'étrange impression que cela me demande un effort, comme si les traits de mon visage étaient restés figés trop longtemps. Il s'assoit face à moi, l'air à la fois anxieux et déterminé et je soupire fortement dans l'espoir vain de lui faire comprendre que je ne souhaite pas parler maintenant.

« Comme ça s'est passé ? »

Je hausse les épaules sans conviction.

« Comment veux-tu que ça se passe ? C'est une mère brisée par le chagrin qui n'a rien pu m'apprendre de plus. »

« Je sais que ça n'a pas du être facile mais tu peux m'en parler. »

« Il n'y a rien à dire Blaise. »

Il soupire, appuyant ses coudes sur son bureau il se frotte doucement le visage avant de me regarder à nouveau.

« Tu ne veux pas me faciliter la tâche n'est-ce pas Harry ? »

Malgré la colère que je perçois dans sa voix je décide de ne pas céder.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

Cette fois il se lève excédé, il est rare de le voir sortir de ses gonds, j'en suis très surpris mais j'imagine que la fatigue et la tension de ces derniers jours on ont eut raison de son flegme naturel.

« Tu ne vois pas de quoi je parle ? Tu te fous de moi Harry ! Je te parle de toi et de ton comportement plus qu'étrange ces derniers temps. J'en ai assez maintenant, je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe et je veux le savoir maintenant ! »

Ainsi énervé je dois dire que je le trouve impressionnant. Ceci dit je sais que tout ceci est stratégique, je l'ai déjà vu user ainsi de son charisme et de son autorité pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. Cela m'a toujours amusé mais l'idée qu'il fasse de même sur moi, la personne qu'il aime, me met vraiment en colère.

« Tu n'as pas à me donner des ordres et ton petit numéro de Serpentard ténébreux ne marche pas avec moi ! Ce qui se passe ne concerne que moi et je n'ai pas envie d'en parler tout simplement. »

« Tu t'en sortiras pas comme ça Harry ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne entre nous et je veux que tu puisses me parler de tout ce qui ne va pas dans ta vie. »

Je me lève à mon tour, j'arpente la pièce fébrilement tiraillé entre l'envie de tout lui confier et la peur de son jugement. Ma tête est douloureuse à force de ressasser toutes ces idées et comme pour chasser ma souffrance j'empoigne mes cheveux à pleines mains. Je sens que je suis au bord de la crise de nerfs et le regard stupéfait que jette Blaise me conforte dans cette idée.

Je respire lentement, aspirant l'air doucement dans l'espoir de calmer cette angoisse insoutenable qui menace de me submerger. Peu à peu mon cœur affolé s'apaise, les tremblements de mes mains s'estompent, les yeux fermés je savoure cette reprise de contrôle inespérée.

Je m'assois sur une chaise inconfortable avant de masser doucement mes tempes où une migraine tenace semble avoir élu domicile. Quand j'ouvre les yeux je suis happé par le regard inquiet de Blaise qui n'a pas cessé une seconde de me contempler. Je soupire faiblement avant de lui faire signe afin qu'il prenne place près de moi.

Il s'exécute précipitamment, presque maladroitement, oubliant pour une fois son élégance légendaire.

« Tu sais le plus triste Blaise ? C'est que cette femme est persuadée que je vais retrouver l'auteur de ces crimes et le punir comme il se doit. Pas parce que je suis un auror compétent mais parce que je suis le survivant. Les gens me soutiennent et applaudissent mes exploits simplement pour un seul fait de gloire qui remonte à cinq années. Mais tu sais quoi ? Ils ont raison je n'ai rien d'autre de glorieux à mon actif, je suis un mauvais auror. »

« Harry ne dis pas des choses pareilles voyons ! Toutes tes enquêtes sont des succès. »

Je le regarde tendrement en secouant la tête, ça me fait mal au ventre d'être celui qui lui fera prendre conscience de ma médiocrité mais, à lui plus qu'à quiconque, je sais que je ne dois plus mentir.

« C'est Ron, Blaise. Simplement Ron. Si mes enquêtes sont un succès comme tu dis c'est uniquement parce que je fais équipe avec lui. C'est lui qui arrive à les résoudre, à cerner l'esprit et la logique des criminels que nous recherchons je me contente de suivre le mouvement et d'appréhender les coupables. C'est de l'esbroufe rien de plus, mais j'en ai assez maintenant je sais que sur cette affaire je ne serais pas à la hauteur. »

Blaise prend ma main tendrement, je ne discerne aucune déception dans son regard pourtant je viens de lui apporter la preuve de l'imposture vivante que je suis.

« Harry. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce que tu viens de dire mais pour le moment ce qui me préoccupe le plus c'est de savoir pourquoi tu penses ne pas arriver à boucler cette affaire. »

A nouveau je me lève sentant l'angoisse me submerger lentement.

« Parce que j'ai peur !! Je suis effrayé simplement. J'ai l'impression de retourner dans le passé, un passé que je croyais avoir oublié. Tu ne vois pas à quel point ce tueur est terrifiant ? Nous ne savons rien de lui, ces actes sont monstrueux, barbares et il est aussi insaisissable que de la brume. Crois-tu que je pourrais réellement le dominer si nous arrivons à l'attraper ? Penses-tu que Ron va pouvoir se sortir indemne de cette histoire ? Et que Hermione ne risque rien alors qu'elle correspond exactement au profil des victimes de ce tueur ? Cette fois-ci Blaise nous sommes tout les trois en danger et je ne sais pas si nous n'allons pas laisser tout ça nous détruire. »

Je sens des larmes brûlantes, acides comme la rage et la détresse qui m'habite envahir mes yeux troublant ma vision à l'image de l'abîme dans lequel je m'enfonce lentement. Du coin de l'œil j'aperçois Blaise se lever et se diriger vers moi et j'ai presque envie de le repousser, de fuir en courant loin de lui et toute cette histoire. Mais je ne peux m'y résoudre, je recherche son réconfort autant que j'ai envie de le rejeter. Ses bras m'entourent avec tendresse mais fermeté comme si au fond de lui il savait quels sentiments contradictoires m'habitent en cet instant. Malgré moi, instinctivement j'enfoui mon visage au creux de son épaule où la senteur musquée de sa peau est encore plus prononcée. Sentant mon désarroi il me berce doucement, tendrement comme on consolerait un enfant après un cauchemar effrayant.

« Harry je sais que tu as peur et c'est humain tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Nous ne laisserons rien arriver à Weasley ou à Hermione. Et tu veux que je te dise ? Je suis prêt à parier qu'ils ne sont pas aussi inquiets que toi. »

« Tu crois ? »

Il hoche la tête souriant narquoisement.

« J'en suis certain. Je suis même persuadé que ces deux-là profitent de leurs recherches dans les allées sombres de la bibliothèque pour s'offrir du bon temps. »

Je ris doucement, sentant peu à peu la tension qui pesait sur mes épaules s'alléger.

« Tu dis n'importe quoi. Une fille comme Hermione ne ferait jamais de choses inconvenantes dans une bibliothèque. »

Il glousse avec enthousiasme sans pour autant desserrer son étreinte.

« Chéri, les filles comme Hermione rêvent de faire des choses inconvenantes dans les bibliothèques. »

« Arrêtes ! Ce sont mes meilleurs amis et j'ai d'horribles images dans la tête maintenant. »

« Eh bien tu vois que tu as encore de la place pour autre chose que cette affaire sordide. »

Je lui souris franchement, il a réussi ce que je croyais impossible, me faire oublier l'espace d'un instant à mon impuissance. Il relâche enfin l'étau de ses bras avant de plonger son regard dans le mien.

« Viens t'asseoir. Mon ami m'a fait parvenir les résultats des analyses et j'ai pas mal de choses importantes à t'apprendre. »

Résigné mais néanmoins heureux d'avoir pu savourer cet intermède je prends place face à lui le regardant sortir un enveloppe de son tiroir.

_Hermione_

Assis dans la bibliothèque, éclairée par la faible lueur de la petite lampe posée sur la table, je regarde Ron à la dérobé pour ce qui me semble être la centième fois en moins d'une heure. L'état cotonneux dans lequel m'a plongé notre aparté sensuel ne s'est pas encore dissipé et j'ai beaucoup de mal à me concentrer sur mes lectures.

Un millier de questions tournoient dans ma tête. Je me trouve futile de penser à ma vie personnelle alors que des vies dépendent de nos recherches. Mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'il va advenir de nous deux. Notre toute nouvelle intimité est si soudaine, si inattendue, que je n'aurais jamais pensé vivre quelque chose d'aussi fort avec lui, même si j'en ai très souvent rêvé. Nous n'avons pas vraiment discuté de ce qui s'est passé, mais ses regards et ses sourires me rassurent et me font penser que c'est peut être le début de l'histoire que nous aurions du commencer à vivre il y a longtemps déjà.

Ron referme sèchement le livre qu'il vient d'achever et qui une fois de plus le laisse bredouille. Soupirant, il se lève pour en prendre un autre, effleurant doucement mes cheveux au passage, faisant naître un sourire sur mes lèvres. C'est si grisant de me sentir si proche de lui, c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu.

Il se rassoit, soulevant un nuage de poussière qui chatouillant mes narines me fait éternuer, le bruit incongru résonnant dans le silence sépulcral de la bibliothèque. Il éclate de rire à la vue de ma mine déconfite.

« Ne te moques pas de moi ! C'est de ta faute tu es plus poussiéreux qu'un vieux grimoire. »

Il se redresse l'air faussement offusqué, avant de renifler sa chemise de façon peu élégante.

« Charmant Ron. »

« Tu as raison, je sens le renfermé. »

« Non tu sens la bibliothèque. Bienvenue dans mon monde. »

Il secoue la tête souriant.

« Non ce n'est pas vrai. Toi tu sens toujours très bon, tu n'as jamais senti le renfermé même quand tu passais des heures à réviser à la bibliothèque. »

Je lui souris avec tendresse, le souvenir de sa mine bougonne chaque fois que je le forçais à réviser avec moi est toujours vivace, j'ai presque l'impression que c'était hier.

« J'adorais cet odeur tu sais. »

Il a murmuré mais dans le silence de la bibliothèque, cet aveu me semble presque une déclaration. Pourtant je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre, je suis démunie. Tout s'est passé tellement vite entre nous qu'à cet instant je suis totalement dépassée par les évènements. J'ai peur d'en dire trop ou au contraire de ne pas en dire assez.

Il se renverse en arrière, se frottant le visage comme pour en chasser les cernes.

« Ron. Peut-être devrions nous rentrer. Nous n'avons pas dormi depuis des heures, mener des recherches à bien dans ces conditions n'est pas évident. »

« Il y a des années que je ne dors pas bien tu sais. Une nuit de plus ou de moins ça ne change pas grand chose. »

Son regard plonge dans le mien et je peux y lire tant de tourments que mon cœur se serre.

« Ton travail est tellement spécial, tellement introspectif. Comment arrives-tu à tenir le coup ? »

J'ai bien conscience que ma question est abrupte et sans tact mais je pense sincèrement ce que je viens de dire. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment il peut rester sain d'esprit face à tant d'horreurs.

Ses yeux se perdent dans le vide, fixant un point invisible pendant un instant qui me semble interminable. J'ai peur d'être aller trop loin, d'avoir soulever une interrogation à laquelle lui même n'a pas de réponse. Au bout d'un moment, il s'agite et semble sortir de sa torpeur, son regard encore perdu dans le vague.

« Le plus dur c'est la nuit. Dans la journée, durant l'enquête, j'arrive à occulter beaucoup de choses, je me concentre sur ce que je dois faire. Mais la nuit c'est impossible, ça me poursuit aussi sûrement que l'odeur de ma mort reste imprégnée sur moi. »

« Tu ne devrais pas avoir à vivre ça tout seul. »

Il me sourit mais ses yeux restent tristes et sérieux.

« Tu sais le pire c'est quand je sombre dans le sommeil, ce moment où tu es inconscient mais pas encore endormi. Des tas d'images se forment dans ma tête, mon cerveau n'arrive pas à les combattre. Ce sont d'abord de simples flashs : des gouttes de sang sur un lavabo, un matelas souillé de secrétions ou le corps profané d'une fillette. Puis les images se précisent, se mêlent, s'animent et le cauchemar commence, comme si j'avais pris un aller simple pour l'enfer. Les cauchemars sont horribles, les victimes deviennent les gens que j'aime, mes parents, mes frères, Harry …. Toi. »

Je prends sa main dans la mienne et il la serre puissamment.

« Tu ne dois pas penser à des choses pareilles. Nous sommes tous en sécurité. »

« Personne n'est en sécurité Hermione ! Personne. C'est une erreur de penser une chose pareille. Tu sais quand je sonde leur esprit, il y a toujours cet instant où j'ai l'impression de me dédoubler, de devenir un autre. Je ressens leur plaisir, la satisfaction d'avoir enfin trouvé leur proie, la montée d'adrénaline quand enfin ils passent à l'acte et la jouissance que ça leur procure. Je ne sais pas comment te décrire ce que je ressens. Tu connais cette histoire d'un auteur moldu ou un jeune gars fait du stop une nuit et qu'il se rend compte qu'il voyage à côté de la mort ? »

Je hoche la tête silencieuse, étonnée que Ron connaisse un auteur moldu, prenant encore plus conscience du fossé qui s'est creusé entre nous durant toutes ces années de silence.

« Eh bien c'est que j'ai l'impression de vivre. Une virée nocturne avec la mort pour compagne. »

Je ressens une peine indicible quand je pense à la tristesse et la douleur avec laquelle il doit vivre chaque jour. Ce calvaire quotidien pour rester un homme de l'ombre, un héros qu'on ignore, qu'on méprise face à ces deux meilleurs amis. Il doit lire la tristesse dans mes yeux et retire sa main de la mienne reprenant immédiatement contenance, regrettant peut-être ce moment d'abandon.

« Bon reprenons nos lectures, on doit abattre un maximum de travail avant l'ouverture des lieux. »

Sans rien dire de plus je me replonge dans le livre que j'avais commencé et le silence retombe doucement sur nous. La fatigue mêlée à la douce lumière qui nimbe notre table me fait tomber dans une douce torpeur. Le sursaut de Ron me fait presque tomber de ma chaise. Je me tourne vers lui alors qu'il regarde fixement la page qu'il vient de tourner. Sans même me jeter un regard, il tend la main vers moi, ignorant ce qu'il désire je me contente de le regarder bêtement. La fatigue semble avoir eu raison de mes capacités intellectuelles.

« Peux-tu me donner la copie du pentacle ? Je crois que je viens de trouver sa signification. »

Hagarde je lui tends le calque légèrement froissé par un trop long séjour dans ma poche. Il s'en empare fébrilement, le posant à côté de la page où je distingue une reproduction du fameux symbole.

« C'est celui là Hermione ! Tu avais raison nous n'avions aucune chance de le trouver dans notre bibliothèque. » Je rapproche ma chaise de la sienne afin de pouvoir lire la description que nous donne l'ouvrage posé sur la table.

« Ron je ne comprends pas. Ce pentacle est censé permettre d'accompagner l'âme des morts dans l'au-delà. C'est parfaitement ridicule. »

Désemparée par cette explication pour le moins fumeuse et irréaliste je me saisis du livre qu'il est en train de lire. C'est bien ce que je redoutais. Un livre sur l'ésotérisme sans source fiable à la couverture tapageuse et racoleuse. Un ouvrage peu sérieux édité dans le seul but d'attirer les amateurs de frissons et de sensations fortes. Un de ces manuels où on invoque l'esprit des défunts en s'aspergeant d'herbes de Provence, où on se protège des démons avec du gros sel. Je ne peux pas concevoir qu'un assassin aussi méthodique et organisé puisse croire une seule seconde aux inepties de cette supercherie sur papier.

« Ce n'est pas si stupide que ça en y réfléchissant bien. Le tueur veut se faire remarquer, il veut qu'on le connaisse, qu'on le reconnaisse. Quel meilleur moyen de connaître la gloire que de percer le secret de la vie après la mort ? »

« Mais ça ne peut pas fonctionner. Tu peux dessiner autant de pentacles que tu veux ça me marchera jamais. »

« Je suis d'accord mais le fait que toi et moi soyons convaincus de la stupidité de cette théorie n'empêche pas le tueur d'être persuadé que cela va fonctionner. »

« Mais combien de victimes de plus fera-t-il avant de comprendre que tout ceci est impossible ? »

« C'est bien le problème Hermione. Je n'en ai aucune idée. »

Il se lève soudainement, déchirant la page que nous étions en train de lire, m'arrachant un petit cri de protestation.

« Ron tu sais que nous aurions pu nous servir d'une photocopieuse. »

« Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est et je n'ai pas le temps de chercher à le découvrir. Nous devons partir, nous sommes restés trop longtemps ici et nous devons informer les autres de ce que nous avons trouvé. »

Sans ajouter un mot et m'empoignant le bras il part au pas de course en direction de la sortie, ne prenant pas la peine de nous éclairer. Sentant sa nervosité je me garde de lui signaler que je ne vois rien et manque de tomber plusieurs fois.

Lorsqu'enfin nous émergeons au grand air c'est la pluie qui nous accueille. Non pas une averse rafraîchissante, mais une pluie moite, lourde aussi oppressante que le climat qui nous entoure depuis que nous enquêtons sur cette affaire. Nous courrons toujours, ignorant les trombes d'eau qui s'abattent sur nous.

« Ron attends ! Nous ne pouvons pas partir comme ça, tu oublies le gardien. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça j'ai modifié sa mémoire il ne se souviendra de rien et sera persuadé d'avoir passé une nuit de garde parfaitement banale. »

« Il y avait peut être des cameras de sécurité ! Merlin je suis stupide je n'y ai pas pensé avant. »

« C'est bon ça aussi je m'en suis occupé. »

Nous courrons toujours, nous dirigeant vers une ruelle isolée afin de pouvoir transplaner discrètement. La pluie m'empêche de voir où je mets les pieds mais je me laisse guider par Ron, qui lui, semble savoir où il va.

Nous arrivons dans une petite rue, littéralement inondée par l'averse aussi brutale que soudaine. Des rigoles d'eau crasseuses dégoulinent dans les caniveaux. Des gerbes de liquides souillés comme si la rue se nettoyait les veines, se purgeant de ses fluides immondes, les exposant à notre vue sans pudeur.

La vision de ces eaux insalubres me soulève le cœur sans que je ne sache vraiment pourquoi. L'impression tenace que se sont nos secrets les plus noirs qui s'étalent sous nos yeux. Cette enquête sordide est bien plus qu'un simple travail de recherche et de déductions, elle nous oblige à fouiller au fond de nous et à révéler ce que nous sommes vraiment.

Ron s'arrête à bout de souffle et contemple mon visage. Je sens à son expression inquiète qu'il devine les tourments qui agitent mon esprit à ce moment même. Il caresse ma joue avec tendresse comme pour me rassurer et absorber un peu de ces peurs qui me rongent.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. On va venir à bout de tout ça. A nous deux rien ne peut nous arriver tu es brillante et je connais mon boulot. Nous sommes plusieurs à vouloir retrouver ce type il ne pourra pas toujours lutter contre ça.

J'acquiesce faiblement, je voudrais le croire mais un mauvais pressentiment me glace jusqu'aux os. Sans rien ajouter je prends doucement sa main dans la mienne et après un dernier regard nous transplanons.

_Blaise_

Inconfortablement installé sur une chaise, je regarde Harry qui s'est endormi sur mon fauteuil. Sa respiration profonde et régulière me laisse à penser qu'il est profondément endormi et même si je suis sûr qu'il sera sacrément endolori en se réveillant je n'ai pas le cœur d'interrompre cette trêve.

Je suis heureux de voir qu'il a enfin accepté de se confier à moi mais terriblement attristé à l'idée qu'il puisse autant se torturer. Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir vu à quel point les fantômes de son passé le hantaient encore, à quel point il porte encore les stigmates d'un temps pourtant révolu depuis longtemps. J'ai cru pendant longtemps que j'avais réussi à faire fuir tout ces démons, je suis convaincu que la plupart des amis de Harry, Weasley tout particulièrement, m'acceptent parce qu'ils pensent que je lui ai rendu le sourire. A présent, je me demande si tout ceci n'était pas qu'une vaste supercherie dans laquelle nous aurait entraînés Harry pour que nous cessions de nous faire du souci pour lui.

Je me tortille sur ma chaise afin de trouver une position plus confortable, en vain. Je comprends désormais pourquoi les gens qui passent dans mon bureau partent aussi vite, personne n'a envie de rester assis sur ces chaises de torture.

La porte de mon bureau s'ouvre avec fracas manquant de me faire tomber. Weasley entre sans plus de cérémonie ne prêtant pas attention à Harry qui sort tout juste de sa torpeur. Les cheveux collés sur le crâne, les vêtements trempés dégoulinants sur le sol et la respiration haletante il semble passablement énervé.

« On a du nouveau ! Rejoignez nous dans le bureau de Kingsley. »

Harry et moi nous le contemplons hébétés, sans esquisser le moindre mouvement.

« Maintenant !! »

L'urgence de sa requête semble réveiller définitivement Harry qui se lève maladroitement du fauteuil moelleux dans lequel il était engoncé. Je lui emboîte le pas et nous rejoignons Weasley au pas de course.

Arrivé dans le bureau de Kingsley, j'aperçois Hermione qui elle aussi semble essoufflée. L'excitation de leur découverte crépite autour d'eux, à tel point que mon corps jusque-là endormi se réveille à leur contact et que je sens l'adrénaline se répandre dans mes veines sans que je sache vraiment pourquoi.

Weasley se précipite sur elle pour se saisir du papier qu'elle tient à la main, une feuille orpheline qui semble avoir été arrachée sans ménagement au livre qui l'abritait.

« Kingsley n'est pas là ? »

« Non il avait une affaire urgente a régler, il m'a dit que nous commencions sans lui. »

Harry passablement échevelé mais aussi parfaitement réveillé à présent, s'agite dans le bureau avant de se tourner vers Hermione.

« Vous allez enfin nous dire pourquoi tant d'urgence ? Qu'est ce que vous avez découvert ? »

Weasley lui tend le bout de papier froissé qu'il tient entre ses mains, devenu humide à force de séjourner entre ses mains moites.

« Nous avons trouvé ce que veut dire le pentacle que le tueur trace sous ses victimes. »

Je me tords le cou pour pouvoir lire par dessus l'épaule de Harry. Au fur et à mesure de ma lecture mes yeux s'écarquillent. J'ai du mal à croire ce que je lis, cela semble si trivial, si grossier je n'arrive pas à admettre que ce pentacle qui nous a tant intrigués ne soit en fait qu'une vaste supercherie.

Harry semble partager mon avis parce qu'il lève vers ses amis un regard interloqué.

« Ron c'est ridicule. Où avez vous trouvé cette définition ? Je n'ai jamais entendu une telle absurdité. »

« Asseyez vous il faut qu'on en discute. »

Docilement chacun d'entre nous prend place sur une chaise, pendus aux lèvres de Weasley, nous attendons tous qu'il nous donne une explication cohérente à toute cette histoire. Celui-ci conscient de nos interrogations, prend appui sur ses genoux avant de relever le visage et de nous scruter chacun tour à tour.

« Nous avons trouvé la définition de ce symbole dans un livre moldu. »

Cette fois-ci c'est moi qui prends la parole

« Un livre moldu ? Mais qu'est ce qu'un livre moldu a à voir avec ce pentacle ? »

« Justement ça a tout à voir et ce qui nous échappait depuis le début et je dois bien avouer que sans Hermione ça nous échapperait encore. »

« Je ne comprends toujours pas comment ce symbole pouvait se trouver dans un livre moldu. »

« Blaise je sais que ça semble obscur et crois moi ça l'est autant pour moi que pour toi. Mais Hermione m'assure que les moldus sont friands de ce genre d'histoires je dirais… magiques et qu'ils ont créés leurs propres légendes et symboles.

A l'entente de son prénom Hermione se relève sur sa chaise.

« Enfin tout n'est pas de la pure invention. Il fut un temps où les sorciers ne se cachaient pas comme maintenant. La plupart des légendes moldus s'inspirent de faits réels mais avec les siècles elles ont étés modifiées et corrigées. Donc ce n'est pas une création mais plutôt une altération de la vérité. »

Harry a l'air sincèrement perdu et je devine que mon visage reflète le même égarement. Mais avant que je n'aie pu formuler la moindre question Weasley s'empresse de reprendre la parole.

« Peut-être mais il n'empêche que désormais leurs légendes, comme tu dis, n'ont plus rien à voir avec les nôtres. C'est de ce genre d'invention que notre tueur s'inspire.

« Ron on peut alors penser que Blaise n'avait pas tort et que tout ceci ne relève pas de notre monde. Apres tout, le tueur semble moldu et même son pentacle vient de ce monde. »

Je suis reconnaissant à Harry de croire ma théorie à laquelle je suis encore enclin a remettre sur le tapis, d'autant qu'il a raison bien des éléments la rende plus que plausible. Pourtant Weasley secoue la tête avec détermination. Je lâche un soupir irrité, depuis le début je sais qu'il n'aime pas cette idée mais de le voir ainsi s'entêter à refuser d'admettre que c'est possible m'énerve au plus haut point. Je le prends presque comme un affront personnel. Il doit se rendre compte de mon irritation puisque quand il reprend la parole et c'est à moi qu'il s'adresse.

« Cette théorie ne manque pas de logique je suis d'accord et dans d'autres circonstances je l'aurais envisagée avec beaucoup de sérieux. Mais en ce qui concerne cette affaire ce n'est pas la solution. Il s'en prend à des jeunes filles de notre monde, utilisant un symbole qui trouve son origine dans notre histoire et tout ça depuis le monde moldu pour bien brouiller les pistes. »

Un long silence marque la fin de sa tirade qui ne manque pas d'à propos. Chacun perdu dans ses pensées nous tentons vainement de trouver une forme de cohérences dans les agissements d'un meurtrier que jusqu'à présent nous trouvions remarquablement organisé. Ce symbole ridicule vient de faire voler en éclat la seule certitude que nous avions. C'est Harry qui prend la parole dissipant le silence ouaté qui régnait dans la pièce.

« Tout de même Ron la police moldue serait peut-être plus compétente pour régler ce genre de problème. »

L'obstination de Harry à vouloir absolument nous convaincre de la fiabilité de mon raisonnement me brise le cœur. Je ne suis pas dupe et au-delà de la volonté touchante de vouloir prendre mon parti il y a aussi un désir fou de laisser toute cette histoire derrière nous. Pour la première fois je le vois prendre la fuite et ce constat me blesse bien plus que de voir Weasley détruire un à un mes arguments. Je ne suis pas le seul à ressentir cela, le regard de Hermione se teinte de compassion et Weasley fixe Harry sans ciller. Malgré la dureté de ses traits je lis dans ses yeux une profonde tristesse. Il a le rôle le moins enviable de tous, il est celui qui devra assener la vérité à Harry et au fond de moi je lui suis reconnaissant d'endosser cette responsabilité peu enviable.

« Que crois-tu Harry ? Tu penses que je n'ai pas envie moi non plus de refiler cette affaire au Yard ! De rentrer chez moi et d'oublier tout ça, de faire comme si rien n'avait jamais existé. Nous ne pouvons pas Harry tu comprends. Que veux-tu faire ? Laisser les autres régler cette affaire et laisser ce malade se servir dans notre monde, enlever des jeunes filles qui ont peut être été à Poudlard en même temps que nous, le laisser se servir comme dans un vivier ? Tu sais bien que c'est impossible. Est ce que tu pourrais vivre avec ça ? Moi non. »

Harry garde la tête baissée et ne semble pas vouloir la relever de sitôt. La prise de conscience est difficile et je ne devine que trop bien dans quel marasme d'émotions il se débat. Weasley se penche vers lui créant entre eux une intimité factice, les isolant pour un temps des personnes qui les entourent.

« Harry tu sais mieux que personne la difficulté de mon travail. Je suis mort de trouille moi aussi, rien qu'à l'idée de devoir passer des heures à sonder ce cerveau malade j'ai envie de vomir. Si tu n'es pas là pour m'aider comment je vais faire. Nous faisons équipe depuis toujours toi et moi. »

Lentement je vois Harry relever la tête et regarder Weasley. Ses yeux sont brillants mais il n'y a plus trace de détresse dans son regard, au contraire une volonté farouche se dessine désormais sur son visage.

« Tu n'es plus tout seul Ron. Tu as Hermione à présent. »

La principale concernée se tortille sur sa chaise le visage rouge d'embarras mais Weasley lui se fend d'un large sourire avant de chuchoter.

« Bâtard enquiquinant. »

Harry le sourire aux lèvres s'incline devant lui dans une parodie de révérence avant de murmurer à son tour.

« Je ne suis que ton disciple. »

L'atmosphère de la pièce jusque-là saturé de tension semble tout d'un coup bien plus chaleureuse. Weasley en quelques mots a réussi là où je dois le reconnaître nous aurions tous échoués. Je lui adresse un merci silencieux auquel il répond par un simple hochement de tête. Sentant que le climat bien moins hostile de notre groupe me le permet je remets sur le tapis une question qui me taraude.

« Weasley pourquoi ce type cherche à accompagner les gens dans la mort. Je ne comprends pas le principe d'une telle action je t'avoue que ça me laisse perplexe. »

« Et bien cela me semble évident non ? Il cherche la célébrité, la reconnaissance. »

« C'est ridicule. Je ne vois pas en quoi voyager dans l'au-delà, ce qui je le rappelle est absolument impossible, peut le rendre célèbre. »

C'est Hermione qui me répond.

« Détrompe-toi Blaise. Il y a des tas de gens sorciers et moldu confondus qui seraient prêts à payer des fortunes pour percer le secret de la vie après la mort. »

Je reste malgré la pertinence de sa remarque très hermétique à cette théorie.

« A la limite dans le monde moldu je veux bien le croire mais dans le nôtre je trouve ça stupide. Apres tout nous avons les fantômes, nous n'avons pas la même perception de la mort. »

« Tu te trompes Blaise. Les fantômes que nous côtoyons ne peuvent en rien nous renseigner sur ce qui nous attend après. Ce sont des âmes qui n'ont pas voulu poursuivre leur voyage et ils n'ont aucune idée de qui se trouve après. Nous sommes peut être sorciers mais nous sommes humains avant tout et nous finissons tous par mourir un jour. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point certains d'entre nous ont peur de la mort, la leur comme celle des personnes qu'ils aiment. »

Je reste dubitatif. Je suis un scientifique, je côtoie la mort bien plus que beaucoup de personnes et pourtant je n'ai pas envie d'en percer le mystère. Je me contente de savoir qu'un jour nous cessons d'exister et que notre enveloppe charnelle se désagrége lentement.

« Il a raison tu sais. A une époque moi aussi j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir parler à nouveau à Sirius. Pour savoir comment il se sentait, s'il était bien. La personne qui aurait le pouvoir de réaliser ce genre de souhaits serait vénérée par des milliers de gens.

J'ai un petit pincement au cœur. A l'époque où il a perdu son parrain je n'étais pas proche de Harry, je dois même dire qu'il m'était indifférent mais avoir la mine entendue des deux autres, je vois bien que je suis le seul à ignorer la douleur qu'il a ressenti durant cette période. Weasley se tourne à nouveau vers moi.

« Essaye de comprendre Blaise. Une personne qui serait capable de fournir des informations sur l'au-delà pourrait être célèbre dans les deux mondes. A ce jour, je ne connais que Merlin qui ait réussi ce tour de force. Te rends-tu compte de ce que cela représente pour le malade auquel nous avons à faire ? »

« Je crois que oui… »

Je n'ai pas le temps d'en dire plus que Kingsley fait irruption dans le bureau. Il semble en colère, et je devine que la raison de sa fureur n'est pas sans rapport avec l'enquête. Il se dirige à grands pas vers le bureau autour duquel nous sommes assis avant de jeter avec rage un exemplaire de la Gazette du sorcier. Je me penche pour lire et le gros titre s'étale sous mes yeux stupéfaits.

_Des sorcières assassinées abandonnées en plein Londres Moldu : Le Ministère étouffe l'affaire_.

Je me saisis du journal pour en tourner les pages et devant moi s'étale des photos de Harry et Ron sur les lieux du crime ainsi qu'une de Hermione discutant avec un officier moldu. La légende inscrite sous les photos ne laisse planer aucun mystère.

_Le ministère envoie ses meilleurs éléments sur les lieux de crimes qui se révèlent particulièrement sordides_.

Ebahis nous levons tous les yeux vers Kingsley attendant qu'il nous donne des explications.

« Voilà la une de l'édition de ce matin. Dans quelques heures tout le monde sera au courant de cette affaire. »

Sa voix tremble de fureur et ses yeux sondent chacun d'entre nous. Hermione me prend le journal des mains avant de s'avancer vers lui.

« Monsieur comment est-ce possible ? Se pourrait-il qu'un membre du Ministère ait pu parler à la presse ? »

Kingsley secoue la tête l'air dépité.

« Non ces photos sont moldus. Regardez elles ne bougent pas. Si vous voulez mon avis c'est le tueur lui-même qui les a envoyés. »

Weasley se lève à son tour, très agité.

« C'est logique en effet. Il cherche la gloire, le fait que nous ayons étouffé l'affaire a du le mettre très en colère. Voyant que nous n'agissions pas, il a pris les devants et contacté la presse. »

« C'est un coup dur, avoir la presse sur le dos ne va pas arranger nos affaires. C'est très délicat de mener à bien une telle enquête avec des reporters sur le dos. »

Kingsley semble réellement dépité. Ce n'est pas facile de voir un tel roc être ébranlé. C'est le plus solide d'entre nous, l'orbite autour de laquelle nous gravitons, le voir ainsi désarmé me déstabilise. Quand il relève les yeux vers nous je m'aperçois à quel point ils sont rouges de fatigue.

« Bon vous avez pu faire le point ? »

C'est Harry qui répond pour nous tous.

« Oui globalement, mais nous commençons à cerner sa personnalité. Enfin autant que possible. »

« Bien rentrez tous chez vous. »

Weasley ouvre déjà la bouche prêt à protester mais Kingsley lève une main impérieuse pour le faire taire.

« Ce n'est pas négociable. Personne n'a dormi et nous sommes tous épuisés. Allez vous reposer et revenez cet après midi. D'ici là j'aurais trouvé un plan d'action pour calmer la presse. »

Je lui suis reconnaissant de nous imposer ces quelques heures de repos. Je suis vraiment épuisé physiquement et mentalement, et j'ai besoin de partager un peu de temps avec Harry.

« Bien alors à tout à l'heure. »

Il se lève se dirigeant vers la porte, nous lui emboîtons le pas comme un seul homme. Je vois du coin de l'œil Weasley saisir Hermione par le bras et lui chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille. Elle rougit et acquiesce timidement.

Ne voulant pas me faire attraper en train de les observer je me dirige prestement vers la porte et rejoins Harry en quelques enjambées. Nous arrivons aux cheminées et sans attendre il s'empare d'une poignée de poudre avant de disparaître dans une gerbe de flamme verte. Je m'apprête à le suivre quand je vois Weasley et Hermione se dirigeaient vers une autre cheminée. Tendant l'oreille je perçois des bribes de leur conversation.

« Tu dis simplement : appartement de Ron. Et tu atterriras directement chez moi ».

Tendrement il lui met une poignée de poudre dans la main avant de la regarder disparaître dans un tourbillon. Je souris à la vue de son air à la fois anxieux et satisfait avant de moi aussi m'engouffrer dans la cheminée et de partir profiter d'un repos bien mérité.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Bonjour tout le monde voilà enfin le chapitre 7 avec du retard et je m'en excuse. C'est un chapitre de transition et vous savez que l'on est jamais satisfait de ces chapitres mais j'ai eu beau le retourner dans tout les sens je n'ai pas pu faire mieux.**_

_**Je vous remercie pour les supers reviews que vous me laissez je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de répondre mais je le ferais promis.**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_On ne __peut __vaincre__ le __mal__ que par un autre __mal_

_Jean Paul Sartre_

_Les mouches_

_Hermione_

Planté dans l'appartement de Ron je n'ose pas bouger. Mon cœur bat à toute allure à l'idée de ce qu'il va peut être se passer entre nous. Pour tenter de me détendre je scrute l'appartement. Tout est en désordre, il flotte dans l'air une odeur que je ne saurais pas définir, une odeur masculine. Son odeur. Pourtant une évidence me saute aux yeux : Les murs, comme les miens, suintent de la même solitude. . L'impression tenace que personne ne vie ici, qu'une simple présence fantomatique occupe les lieux.

Un bruit sourd retenti derrière moi. Ron vient d'arriver. Il me regarde souriant mais son sourire n'atteint pas ses yeux. Je sais que chaque soir il rejoint cet appartement vide, seul avec ses démons, avec ces histoires sordides qui peuplent son quotidien. Il s'approche de moi avant de tendrement poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Un baiser chaste presque timide mais je suis bouleversé par l'intimité que renferme ce petit geste.

« Bienvenue chez moi.

Je souris tant il ressemble à un enfant à ce moment.

« Je n'ai pas grand chose à t'offrir. Je suis désolé mais je n'avais pas prévu de recevoir quelqu'un.

Il farfouille dans ses placards à grand bruit avant de revenir avec deux verres et une bouteille d'hydromel. Il rempli nos deux verres à ras bord avant de lever le sien, les yeux plantés dans les miens. Il règne dans la pièce un silence confortable, les mots n'ont parfois pas d'utilité.

« Dis moi Hermione, jusqu'à quel point c'est embêtant que la presse soit mêler à l'affaire ?

« Eh bien déjà, ce n'est jamais agréable d'avoir les journalistes dans les pattes quand on mène une enquête. Ensuite je ne te cache pas que ça va affoler les gens de savoir un tel tueur en liberté, la pression pour vous sera encore plus forte. On va vous demander des résultats rapides et scruter le moindre de vos gestes. Et puis ce n'est pas très bon pour Kingsley et pour moi que les gens sachent que je suis autant impliqué dans l'affaire.

« Comment ça ?

« Eh bien quand je suis rentré au Ministère, lui et moi sommes tombés d'accord sur le fait qu'il n'était pas judicieux que j'occupe un poste trop important. Je suis donc simplement chargée de la communication mais il arrive parfois qu'il me fasse faire des choses qui outrepassent mes fonctions. Ce n'est pas vraiment bon que la presse soit au courant de cela.

Il hoche la tête les sourcils froncés. Je sens que quelque chose le dérange mais je ne sais pas quoi.

« Qu'y a t-il Ron ?

« Je ne comprends pas. Harry et moi avons bénéficier de beaucoup de passe droit pour intégrer l'école des Aurors simplement grâce à notre participation durant la guerre. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il n'en a pas était de même pour toi ?

Je secoue la tête tristement, son innocence est telle que parfois j'ai encore du mal à me dire que je suis face à un adulte.

« Tu te souviens des lettres de menaces que j'ai reçu à la fin de la guerre ? Eh bien la situation aurait été bien pire si j'avais accéder à de hautes fonctions dès mon entrée au Ministère.

« C'est ridicule !

« Je sais mais notre monde fonctionne comme ça.

Je suis fataliste mais je suis également consciente que ma condition et mes origines sont encore aujourd'hui un frein à ma carrière. Je suis déjà très heureuse de pouvoir travailler avec Kingsley qui, j'en suis sure, a de l'estime pour moi. Harry et Ron ne pourrons jamais admettre ou comprendre que malgré notre victoire acquise aux prix de bien des sacrifices nous n'avons pas pu changer le monde sorcier de façon significative. Il m'en donne d'ailleurs la preuve en se levant brusquement, l'air passablement énervé. .

« C'est stupide. Nous nous sommes battus pour ça ! Des gens que nous aimions sont morts et tu es en train de me dire que tout ceci n'a absolument servi à rien ? Que tu es encore victime des préjugés liés à ton origine. Merde Hermione !! Tu ne devrais pas être à ce poste et tu le sais parfaitement. Tu devrais être au département de la justice ou je ne sais pas… En train de développer la S.A.L.E pour en faire une association officielle.

Il finit sa tirade à bout de souffle arpentant la pièce en marmonnant. Je lui tend la main afin de l'exhorter au calme. Il s'en empare doucement, je le force à se rasseoir près de moi et à me regarder dans les yeux.

« Ron tu dis des bêtises. Non tout ça n'a pas été inutile, bien au contraire. Crois-tu que je travaillerais au Ministère si nous n'avions pas gagné cette bataille ? Je ne sais même pas où je serais, peut-être même que je serais morte. Nous nous sommes battus pour que notre monde ne tombe pas sous la coupe d'un tyran et nous avons réussis. Je suis libre aujourd'hui, je peux travailler au Ministère et vivre dans le monde magique sans que personne ne puisse m'en empêcher. C'est ça notre victoire.

« C'est bien jolie ce que tu dis mais je maintiens que c'est injuste.

« Tu dis ça parce que tu ne supportes pas que j'ai raison.

Il sourit avec malice.

« Hermione, voyons, ça fait des années que je te laisse croire que tu as raison. Il est temps que tu acceptes ma supériorité.

Je ris sans retenu tant sa tirade me rappelle le Ron taquin que je connaissais. Il joint ses rires aux miens et le salon semble soudain bien moins triste, comme si la solitude se rétractait sous la chaleur de notre bonne humeur. Le silence retombe, s'installant à nouveau entre nous. Mon euphorie décroît lentement alors que je pense à nouveau à l'affaire qui nous occupe, aux malheureuses victimes de ce monstre, à la prochaine insouciante qui ignore sans doute quel cruel destin va la frapper sans prévenir. Comment allons nous pouvoir empêcher qu'une telle chose se produise ?

« Ron ?

Il se tourne vers moi, lui aussi semble perdu dans ses pensées.

« Tu crois qu'on va pouvoir arrêter ce type ?

« Je l'espère Hermione. Mais je ne te caches pas que ce sera difficile, il est dur à cerner et aussi très insaisissable.

« Comment peut on devenir un tel monstre ?

« Tu sais, nous sommes tous capable de tuer un autre être humain, seulement peu d'entre nous peuvent vivre avec un tel acte sur la conscience. C'est la différence entre nous et un sociopathe. Il n'a pas la même logique que nous, sa conscience ne se place pas au même niveau que la nôtre. Il n'a pas de remords à ôter une vie, il y prend du plaisir et ça devient une pulsion. Ceci dit je dois admettre que ce tueur est vraiment spécial, il ne correspond à aucun schéma.

« C'est peut être une femme ?

Je me rend compte que personne encore n'a envisagé cette possibilité. Après tout ce tueur est peut être si difficile à trouver parce qu'il est une femme.

« Non c'est impossible !

« Pourquoi donc ? Tu ne crois pas une femme capable de tuer quelqu'un ? C'est vraiment misogyne comme réaction.

« Ne sois pas ridicule. Enfin Hermione, tu connais ma mère et ma sœur ? J'ai grandi avec deux femmes de caractère et ma meilleure amie était la personne la plus intelligente que j'ai jamais connu. Tu crois vraiment que, dans ces conditions, je puisse penser que les femmes ne sont pas les égales des hommes. Simplement les femmes ne tuent pas de cette manière. Leur armes de prédilection c'est le poison et elles sont aussi bien plus subtile que les hommes. Je doute fort qu'une femme s'emploierait à couper les avants bras de ses victimes. Contrairement aux hommes elles ne cherchent pas à être connu pour leurs crimes, elles font plutôt en sorte de perpétrer leur méfaits de façon discrète afin de ne pas avoir la police aux trousses. Franchement quand la police arrive à les attraper c'est plus un coup de chance qu'autre chose.

Je le regarde les yeux ronds. C'est la deuxième fois en peu de temps qu'il a le dernier mot dans une de nos conversation. J'ai du mal à me familiariser avec cette facette de sa personnalité que je ne connais pas. J'avance en terrain inconnu et je dois reconnaître que je trouve cela excitant .

« Tu savais que le tueur en série le plus prolifique de l'histoire était une femme ?

Je secoue la tête avide d'en savoir plus.

« Elle s'appelait Belle Gunnes, c'était une moldu qui vivait aux Etats-Unis au début du vingtième siècle. Elle a tué quarante neuf personnes, dont son mari, les enfants de celui-ci et bien d'autres personnes de son entourage. Tous par empoisonnement. Quand elle a finalement été démasquée elle a mis le feu à sa maison et déposé le corps d'une femme inconnu dans son salon avant de prendre la fuite. Le temps que la police découvre que le corps calciné n'était pas le sien elle était déjà loin. Ils ne l'ont jamais retrouvé.

« Comment tu sais tout ça ?

« Eh bien les moldus sont friands de ce genre d'histoires, leur littérature regorgent de tonnes de livres qui traitent de ce sujet. Bon, la plupart sont sans intérêt mais certains son vraiment sérieux et intéressants.

Je suis un peu surprise que Ron s'intéresse à la littérature moldu et connaisse aussi bien les travers du monde dont je suis issus.

« Tu as raison, les moldus adorent les histoires à sensations, parfois même les tueurs deviennent des icônes.

« Oh il n'y a pas qu'eux, les sorciers ne sont pas en reste. Il est vrai que le phénomène est moins répandu chez nous mais c'est surtout parce que le Ministère étouffe les affaires de meurtre. Mais regarde, Voldemort jouit encore d'une énorme notoriété et je ne compte plus le nombre de livres sur Bellatrix Lestrange alors que personne ne se soucie de celle qui l'a tué.

« Ta mère…

« Tout à fait et tout le monde s'en fout. Par contre Voldemort, Bellatrix et même Dumbledore jouissent d'une grande célébrité parce qu'ils ont tous à une époque de leur vie commis des actes malveillants. C'est ainsi que marche le monde.

Malgré l'intérêt que je porte à notre conversation je ne peux retenir un bâillement. Voilà des lustres que je n'ai pas fermé l'œil et la fatigue commence à se faire cruellement sentir. Même la perspective de ce qu'il va peut être se passer entre nous n'arrive plus à me tenir éveillée.

« Tu es épuisée. Il est temps que tu ailles te coucher. Je suis désolé je n'ai pas de chambre d'ami mais tu prendras mon lit et moi je dormirais sur le canapé.

Je sursaute à l'entente de sa proposition. Tout aussi adulte qu'il semble être il y a vraiment des fois où il est stupide.

« C'est ridicule ! tu es trop grand pour dormir sur ce canapé, tu peux venir avec moi je suis certaine qu'il y a de la place pour deux dans ton lit.

« Euh.. Tu… Tu crois..

Il se gratte l'arrière de la tête l'air embarrassé quand à moi, je ne prend même pas la peine de rougir. Je n'ai plus de place pour une quelconque gêne je veux l'avoir près de moi cette nuit. Je m'approche de lui, ignorant son corps qui se raidit et pose doucement ma tête sur son épaule. Je tombe de sommeil et mes yeux se ferment tout seul mais je me dois d'insister.

« Ron je veux que tu dormes avec moi.

Il embrasse doucement mes cheveux.

« Avec plaisir.

Puis je le sens me soulever doucement du sofa pour me porter dans sa chambre. Je n'ai même pas le temps de jeter un œil à la pièce. Je sombre dans le sommeil.

_Blaise_

Quand j'arrive à l'appartement Harry est déjà avachi dans le canapé. Je suis moi même perclus de fatigue. J'ai vu en quelques heures plus de cadavres et de familles abattues par le chagrin que dans toute ma carrière. Je me sert une tasse de café pour la énième fois, je ne sais même plus combien j'ai pu en avaler, j'ai perdu le compte. Les tremblements qui agitent ma main démontrent que je suis déjà suffisamment nerveux et le médicomage en moi se réveille et proteste avec vigueur. Soupirant et à contrecœur je jette mon café à l'odeur pourtant délicieuse dans l'évier avant de me servir un verre lait. Apres réflexion j'en prépare un autre et je retourne dans le salon encore plongé dans la pénombre. J'allume la petite lampe dont je me sers quand je lis tard le soir avant de jeter un sort sur la cheminée pour empêcher les gens d'accéder à notre appartement sans prévenir.

« Hé pourquoi tu fais ça !! Si Kingsley veut nous contacter…

Je l'interromps sans attendre.

« S'il a quelque chose à nous dire il n'aura qu'a envoyer un patronus. J'en ai assez que tout le monde rentre ici comme dans un moulin. Nous avons besoin de dormir.

Il soupire de lassitude avant de s'avachir à nouveau les yeux fermés mais les sourcils froncés.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

« Rien, c'est la presse qui me dérange. Je dois dire que j'avais vraiment espéré que ça ne se produise pas. J'ai été vraiment longtemps sous le feu des projecteurs et il va se produire exactement la même chose qu'il y a quelques années. Les journalistes et les gens vont se focaliser sur moi comme toujours.

« Je ne voudrais pas te vexer mais il est possible que notre tueur te vole la vedette.

Il rit doucement avant de pousser à nouveau un soupir à fendre l'âme. Décidément, soupirer semble être son nouveau moyen de communication préféré.

« Ne m'en parle pas. Même si la plupart n'atteignent pas le niveau de Rita Skeeter les journalistes ne reculent devant rien pour avoir un scoop, quitte à révéler des éléments confidentiels de l'histoire. Tu sais que dans ce cas là démêler le vrai du faux devient difficile. Voilà qui va faire le bonheur du tueur on aura d'autant plus de mal à le coincer.

Je ne réponds pas, absorbé par une idée qui vient de prendre corps dans mon cerveau. Une idée assez folle mais qui me semble être la solution à tout nos problèmes. Bien sûr il faut d'abord que j'en parle au principal intéressé et ensuite à Kingsley puisque je ne peux rien faire sans son accord.

Je me demande comment je n'y ai pensé avant, sans doute l'épuisement a t-il réduit considérablement mes capacités de réflexion.

« Blaise ? Tu vas bien ?

Harry me regarde quelque peu intrigué mais surtout inquiet. Je me rend compte qu'il m'appelle depuis plusieurs seconde déjà et que tout occupé à mettre mon brillant plan en place je ne l'ai pas entendu. Je lui adresse un sourire rayonnant et il me semble encore plus perplexe.

« Bien. Je vais très bien même. Ecoute Harry, tu va aller te coucher et essayer de dormir un peu, tu en as bien besoin.

« Tu ne viens pas avec moi ?

« Crois moi, j'aurais adoré mais je crois que j'ai trouvé la solution à notre problème avec la presse et je vais devoir régler quelques détails avant d'en parler à Kingsley.

« Quels problèmes ? Quels détails. De quoi tu parles ?!

« Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus pour le moment, fais moi juste confiance. Dès que je le pourrais je te dirais de quoi il retourne mais pour l'instant tu vas aller te reposer.

« Comment veux-tu que je dorme après ce que tu viens de me dire. Je ne vais jamais arriver à fermer l'œil maintenant !

« Oh si tu vas y arriver ! Ne m'oblige pas à te donner une potion sans sommeil

Il bougonne mais je sais que j'ai gagné. S'il y a bien une chose dont je suis fier c'est d'avoir toute sa confiance. Il a beau tout ignorer de mes intentions, il me laissera néanmoins partir parce qu'il sait avec certitudes que je ne ferais jamais rien qui puisse lui nuire.

Je dépose un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres avant de me diriger vers la cheminée puis, me souvenant du sort que j'ai placé et souhaitant que Harry puisse dormir au moins quelques heures, je décide de transplaner. Je me tourne une dernière fois vers Harry mais celui-ci a déjà plongé dans les bras de Morphée . Je croise les doigts pour que mon plan fonctionne car s'il ne nous permettra pas de résoudre l'enquête il nous enlèvera une sacrée épine du pied.

_Ron_

Lorsque j'émerge d'un sommeil lourd et profond la pièce est plongé dans le noir, à peine éclairée par la lueur des réverbères qui s'alignent dans la rue. Je me souviens avoir porté Hermione jusqu'au lit puis de m'être allongé près d'elle avant de m'endormir à mon tour. Un sourire se dessine sur mon visage au souvenir de ce que nous avons fait dans la bibliothèque. Je me tourne vers elle dans l'intention de la réveiller tendrement mais ce que je vois bloque mon souffle dans ma poitrine.

Elle est toujours là, allongée prés de moi mais son visage est pâle, tellement pâle. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent brusquement. Elle est méconnaissable, ses yeux grands ouverts me fixent sans me voir, un rictus de douleur retrousse ses lèvres blêmes. Tremblant, déjà au bord de la folie je soulève le drap lentement et ce que je vois soulève une vague de douleur et de nausée si forte que je ne suis pas sûr d'y survivre.

Ses bras sont tranchés avec précision, son corps que je vois nu pour la première fois est marqué par la torture, violenté, bafoué.

Je pousse un hurlement de bête avant de la saisir dans mes bras. Une nuée de mouche s'élève dans les airs quand je la soulève pour la serrer contre moi, un liquide chaud et gluant me coule dessus. Son sang. Fou de douleur, je pleure et cris sans discontinuer. Au cœur de ma démence je l'entend m'appeler alors même que je tiens son cadavre dans mes bras. Pourtant elle prononce mon prénom inlassablement , sa voix me semble même de plus en plus forte….

J'ouvre les yeux brusquement et me redresse brutalement. Le cœur battant, le souffle court je sens un filet de sueur dégouliner le long de mon dos. Une main se pose tendrement sur mon épaule.

Je me retourne violemment et je la vois. Hermione. Bien vivante. Elle me regarde avec inquiétude. Je secoue la tête pour reprendre mes esprits puis je balaie la pièce du regard. Je suis assis dans mon lit, les draps entortillés autour de mes jambes, Hermione près de moi. Elle me caresse tendrement le dos avant de chuchoter.

« Je suis désolée j'ai dû te secouer. Tu faisais un cauchemar et je n'arrivais pas à…

Je ne la laisse même pas finir sa phrase avant de la serrer puissamment contre moi. Une étreinte à lui briser les os mais j'ai tellement besoin de la sentir, chaude et vivante. Des sanglots convulsifs et douloureux me secouent sans que je n'arrive à les retenir. Elle passe sa main dans mes cheveux puis sur ma nuque, la massant doucement, dissipant la tension qui m'habite.

« Ron, calme toi. Tout va bien.

« Tu étais morte. Dans mon rêve tu étais morte.

« Je suis là. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, je vais bien.

Je consens enfin à la libérer de la prison de mes bras, la contemplant longuement, touchant son visage, ses épaules, ses bras comme pour m'assurer qu'elle est bien là. Je déglutis avec difficultés, ma gorge est aussi sèche qu'un vieux parchemin. Je m'empare de la bouteille que je garde toujours prés de mon lit et vide ce qu'il y reste d'un seul trait avant de me décider à parler.

« C'était horrible. Tu étais allongée prés de moi, il t'avais torturé, tu n'avais plus de bras et ta peau était si froide.

Elle me serre la main avec douceur.

« Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

« Ce n'est pas un simple cauchemar Hermione ! Je ne veux pas t'alarmer mais tu corresponds au profil des victimes de ce malade.

« Je sais. Je le sais depuis le début.

Elle fait preuve d'un calme et d'un détachement dont je suis incapable. Mon cauchemar, cette vision d'horreur a fait jaillir une peur que jusqu'à présent j'arrivais à tenir à distance. Je me sens oppressé et terriblement inquiet.

« Dès que je verrais Kingsley je lui demanderais de te mettre sous protection.

« D'accord si tu veux.

Je ne me fais pas d'illusions, si elle est aussi conciliante c'est uniquement pour ne pas me perturber plus que je ne le suis déjà.

« Ecoute Ron, je sais que tu as peur pour moi ou encore pour Harry et ta famille mais tu dois te détendre. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, si tu n'arrives pas à faire le vide en toi tu continueras à en faire d'autre et ça finira par t'épuiser.

« Tu ne comprends pas.

« Bien sûr que je comprends ! Tu crois que je n'ai jamais fait de cauchemars ? J'en ai eu plus que ma part.

« Non tu ne comprends pas. S'il t'arrivais quelque chose je serais impuissant ! Crois-tu que je pourrais me glisser dans l'esprit de ton meurtrier. Que je pourrais vivre ta mort à travers ses yeux ? J'ai peut-être un don exceptionnel mais il ne me sert à rien quand il s'agit de protéger la femme que j'aime.

Je finis ma tirade à bout de souffle. J'en ai dit plus que je ne l'aurais voulu mais la terreur provoqué par mon cauchemar m'empêche d'endiguer le flots de sentiments qui m'assaillent. Hermione me contemple sans mots dire, sans doute surprise elle aussi que je me sois autant dévoilé.

Je pose ma main sur son visage et elle frotte sa joue contre ma paume. J'aime cette sensation : sentir sa peau douce contre ma main si grossière, si rugueuse. J'ai toujours aimé ce contraste entre nous, ces différences qui nous réunissent. Soudainement tout me paraît clair, limpide, à quoi bon hésiter encore quand la vie est si courte. Je prendrais tout ce qu'elle veut bien me donner, ce sera déjà bien plus que ce que j'avais espéré.

J'écrase mes lèvres sur les siennes, comme un assoiffé qui ne serait jamais rassasié. C'est elle qui approfondit notre baiser en mêlant sa langue à la mienne voluptueusement. A nouveau mon sang devient feu, serais-je un jour capable de me maîtriser en sa présence ? J'ai l'impression tenace d'être un adolescent inexpérimenté entre ses bras, celui que j'étais jadis.

Elle caresse mon torse nu, le griffant, le redessinant à loisir. Je n'ai pas oser la déshabiller lorsque je l'ai couché me contentant de lui enlever ses chaussures. A présent je suis presque nu, vulnérable alors qu'elle est encore vêtue de sa jupe et de son chemisier. Loin de la déranger, cette situation semble même l'exciter.

Elle me repousse sans ménagement, me forçant à m'allonger sur le dos avant de se mettre à califourchon sur moi. Ainsi positionnée elle ne peut ignorer l'ampleur de mon désir, l'attisant encore plus, frottant son sexe, que je sens brûlant à travers le tissus, contre le mien, me menant au bord du précipice. Sans cesser son mouvement de bassin elle se relève me dédiant un regard aguicheur qui envoi une forte décharge dans mon bas ventre déjà impatient.

Lentement elle déboutonne son chemisier, sans rompre une seconde le contact visuel, dévoilant les rondeurs délicieuse de sa poitrine à mon regard affamé. Avec une langueur impudique elle descend ses mains sur ses seins dénudés, avant de glisser sur son ventre et de passer la ceinture de sa jupe. Un gémissement sourd s'échappe de mes lèvres, je ne suis plus qu'un jouet entre ses mains, hypnotisé par le moindre de ses mouvements.

La vision d'une Hermione si désinhibée, si impudique, me chevauchant avec fougue me fait perdre tout mes moyens. Elle pousse de légers gémissements alors qu'elle se donne du plaisir avec dextérité. Incapable du moindre mouvement je suis partagé entre l'envie de contempler encore ce spectacle indécent et celle de glisser moi aussi ma main sous sa jupe.

Sans prévenir elle fond sur moi comme un félin, mordillant, léchant mon cou exposé, sa main toujours entre ses cuisses mimant ce que j'aimerais tant lui faire.

Voyageant sur la carte sinueuse de mon corps, elle taquine à présent mes tétons, je me cambre contre elle, appuyant ma verge douloureuse contre son ventre. Elle ne cesse pourtant pas sa torture, multipliant les coups de langue et les douces succions. Elle frôle ma bouche avec ses doigts qui, il y a quelques secondes encore, étaient perdus en elle. Je les léche l'un après l'autre, lentement, m'imprégnant de sa saveur épicée et c'est à son tour de gémir.

Quand sa bouche s'égare à la frontière de mon boxer je décide de réagir afin de ne pas une fois de plus précipiter ma jouissance. Je l'empoigne sans ménagement, la remontant vers moi, je l'embrasse passionnément, inversant d'un coup de bassin nos positions, je presse mon corps contre le sien, trouvant sans attendre ma place entre ses cuisses.

« Pourquoi cherches tu a me rendre incapable de te satisfaire ?

Pour tout réponse elle m'adresse un sourire satisfait qui en dis long sur son désir et me rend encore plus ivre d'envie. Je la déshabille avec un empressement qui me fait presque honte mais je ne peux plus attendre, mon boxer s'envole à son tour dans la pièce. Nos deux corps entièrement nus se frottent l'un contre l'autre, mon sexe dur et gorgé de désir à l'orée du sien, n'attendant que son accord.

Ses jambes s'enroulent autour de mes hanches, comme une permission muette et je m'enfonce sans attendre dans sa chaleur humide. Dans un râle de satisfaction je commence un mouvement de va et vient.

Je n'ai jamais rien connu d'aussi bon. Elle est si douce, si chaude, m'enserrant comme un gant de velours, venant à ma rencontre, accroissant mon désir jusqu'à le rendre délicieusement insupportable. Elle caresse mon dos avec fougue, plantant ses ongles à chacun de mes assauts, avant d'appuyer sur le bas de mes reins pour m'inciter à accélérer le rythme.

Sans cesser de l'embrasser je remonte ses genoux, plongeant plus profondément en elle, aussi loin que je peux, pour me fondre dans son corps et oublier tout ce qui n'est pas elle. Elle ne retient plus ses cris, me suppliant de la libérer. Je déverse toute ma passion dans notre étreinte, oubliant le temps.

Je n'ai pas été le premier, ce sera toujours un regret car c'est la place qu'elle souhaitait m'offrir mais je suis bien décidé à être le seul à l'emmener aussi loin dans le plaisir. Je glisse ma main entre nos deux corps, la caressant doucement, une tendresse contrastant avec ma violence de mes coups de butoirs.

Enfin je la sens se contracter autour de moi, tellement fort que j'ai l'impression que je vais rester à jamais prisonnier de son ventre accueillant. Son sexe palpite autour du mien et son corps se raidit. Avec soulagement je me laisse moi aussi aller à cet orgasme que je retiens difficilement et, criant moi aussi sans pudeur, j'explose en elle, la marquant définitivement comme mienne.

Haletant, je me laisse tomber sur sa poitrine encore tremblante, alors que je suis toujours logé au creux de son corps que je ne peux me résoudre à quitter. Elle lisse doucement mes cheveux, les dégageant de mon front en sueur, ses jambes toujours enroulées autour de mon corps. Je ferme les yeux et je me surprends à penser que le bonheur existe peut-être.

_Harry_

Des coups réguliers frappés contre la fenêtre me tire du sommeil. J'ouvre péniblement les yeux, totalement désorienté, je n'ai aucune idée de l'heure qu'il est. Un coup d'œil sur la pendule hors de prix qui orne le mur du salon m'apprend que j'ai dormi un peu plus de quatre heures. Le jour s'est levé et déjà la chaleur me semble écrasante. Un coup plus violent me rappelle pourquoi je ne dors plus, tournant la tête j'aperçois un hibou du Ministère qui martyrise sans complaisance le carreau. J'ouvre la fenêtre m'emparant de la missive avant que le volatile ne finisse par s'infliger des dommages irréparables.

C'est un message de Blaise qui me demande de le rejoindre au plus vite au Ministère avec Ron et Hermione. Je prends soudainement conscience qu'il est parti depuis fort longtemps déjà. J'étais trop fatigué pour m'étendre sur le sujet tout à l'heure mais à présent je bous d'impatience, je me demande quelle idée saugrenue il a pu encore avoir.

Chancelant, les yeux a demi ouverts, je me dirige vers la salle de bain afin de me rafraîchir un peu. Le reflet que me renvoi le miroir me convainc que j'ai vraiment besoin d'une douche et je ne parle pas de mes cheveux qui semblent avoir pris du bon temps pendant ma sieste tant ils se dressent, hirsutes, sur le sommet de mon crâne.

La douche tiède et revigorante finie de me réveiller totalement et c'est alerte que je m'habille en vitesse avant de transplaner chez Ron. L'appartement est silencieux, lui aussi doit profiter d'un repos bien mérité. Je culpabilise à l'idée de le réveiller mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix et je dois avouer aussi que mon impatience à connaître le fin mot de cette histoire endors quelque peu la compassion dont je pourrais faire preuve.

Sans prendre la peine de frapper, je pousse la porte de sa chambre et le spectacle qui s'offre à moi me clou sur le sol.

Ron et Hermione, nu tout les deux enlacés sur le lit. Fort heureusement pour moi ce qui les a amené à se délester de leurs vêtements semble fini puisqu'ils se contentent de discuter. Alertés par le bruit de la porte ils se tournent vers moi les yeux écarquillés. Pendant un court instant qui me paraît durer des siècles je suis incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste me contentant de les fixer bêtement. C'est seulement quand Ron remonte les draps sur eux pour cacher leur nudité que je retrouve enfin la parole.

« Je.. Il faut retourner au Ministère. Je vous attends à coté pendant que vous vous… Enfin je suis à coté.

Sans rien ajouter de plus je m'enfui dans le salon à toute jambe. Hébété je m'assois sur le canapé, pressant mes mains sur mes yeux comme pour mieux effacer de ma mémoire ce que je viens de voir. En vain.

Ron ne tarde pas à me rejoindre et je constate avec bonheur qu'il a au moins consenti à enfiler un boxer.

« Harry, je..

« Il va me falloir des années avant de pouvoir m'en remettre.

« Oh ça va !! Tu en fais des tonnes ! On ne faisait rien du tout je te rappelle.

« Vous étiez tout nus !

« Evite d'en rajouter s'il te plaît.

A la vérité, voir Ron nu n'est pas vraiment dérangeant puisque ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive. C'est voir Ron et Hermione nus qui est réellement gênant.

« Contrairement à toi, figure toi que surprendre Hermione dans le plus simple appareil ne fait pas partie de mes fantasmes. Je la considère comme ma sœur, la voir comme ça c'est comme si… Comme si j'avais surpris ta mère.

Il recule les yeux grands ouverts avant de murmurer d'une voix faible.

« Par Merlin Harry ne compare pas Hermione à ma mère !

« Désolé c'est la seule chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit. J'aurais bien dit ta sœur mais ça n'aurait pas été crédible vu que je l'ai déjà vu…

« Bon sang Harry ferme la maintenant !

Voilà que nous sommes tout les deux gênés à présent. Ceci dit je ne suis pas mécontent de lui avoir mis quelques images désagréable en tête. C'est une douce vengeance. Pour mieux enfoncer le clou je me permet même de rajouter.

« C'est un véritable traumatisme.

« Dit donc tu veux jouer à ça ? Toi et Zabini vous bécotant dans la cuisine du terrier comme deux affamés. Ça c'est traumatisant, c'est comme ça que j'ai appris que vous étiez ensemble. Alors je te suggère de ne pas trop la ramener.

« Oui mais nous étions habillés au moins.

« Tu embrassais un homme, un Serpentard, dans la cuisine de ma mère ! C'est du pareil au même.

Je décide de me taire parce qu'il n'a pas vraiment tort et que je risque de m'enfoncer encore plus si je continue à argumenter. Ron soupire profondément avant de se pencher vers moi, non sans avoir jeter au préalable un coup d'œil en direction de la chambre.

« Ecoute vieux, je suis désolé que tu ais du voir ça d'accord ? Mais Hermione est certainement la plus gênée d'entre nous alors quand elle arrivera tache d'avoir l'air normal ok ?

J'acquiesce vigoureusement, je sais qu'il a raison. Hermione doit être mortifiée, inutile d'en rajouter.

« Je vais m'habiller je reviens.

Je le regarde disparaître dans la chambre, j'entends quelques chuchotis mais n'y prête pas attention. Pour me changer les idées je me saisis d'un magazine que je feuillette sans entrain.

Hermione fait son entrée dans la pièce, totalement habillée, son chemisier fermé jusqu'au dernier bouton, l'image même de la pureté, elle prend place face à moi. Je lui souris le plus naturellement possible avant de prendre la parole pour essayer de dissiper la tension qui flotte dans l'air.

« Alors ça va.

Elle ose à peine me regarder dans les yeux quand elle répond.

« Oui je vais bien et toi ?

« Très bien.

Autant pour le naturel. Je suis incapable d'ajouter un mot de plus trop occupé à chasser de mon esprit l'image d'une Hermione alanguie sur le lit de Ron. Je me replonge dans mon magazine feignant de me passionner pour les nouveaux modèles de balais à la mode.

Ron surgit à son tour et se rendant compte du malaise palpable qui règne dans la pièce me jette un regard noir. J'ai bien envie de lui dire que Hermione ne fait pas vraiment d'effort non plus mais souhaitant éviter le traumatisme crânien qui s'en suivrait, je préfère lui adresser un petit sourire contrit.

Il pose la main sur l'épaule de Hermione qui sursaute presque. Il lui sourit gentiment avant de déclarer d'une voix douce.

« Il faut y aller maintenant.

Sans dire un mot nous transplanons l'un après l'autre. A peine arrivé au Ministère, je prend la direction du bureau de Kingsley, de plus en plus impatient de connaître le fin mot de cette histoire. Ron semble moins pressé et me stoppe dans ma course.

« Harry tu vas nous dire pourquoi on est là ?

« Je n'en sais rien du tout. Quand nous sommes rentrés à la maison Blaise s'est tout à coup agité avant de partir en trombe. Je sais juste qu'il pense avoir trouvé la solution pour que la presse ne saborde pas l'enquête. Je suis dans le flou moi aussi.

Ron grogne mais ne rajoute rien, il semble perplexe et un regard à Hermione me permet de savoir qu'elle aussi trouve tout cela étrange.

Blaise surgit tout à coup dans le couloir. Il a l'air fébrile, excité, apparemment il semble avoir obtenu ce qu'il cherchait.

« Vous en avez mis un temps !

« Nous avons eu un petit contretemps. Bon tu vas nous dire ce qui se passe ?

Il me regarde à la fois fier de lui et un peu craintif.

« On va tout vous expliquer dès qu'on sera tous dans le bureau du patron. Mais avant tout je tiens à vous dire que quel que soit votre surprise je vous demande de vous abstenir de tout commentaire, du moins jusqu'à ce que nous vous ayons tout expliqué.

Sa tirade semble nous être destinée à tout les trois mais ses yeux sont restés fixés sur moi. Je reste perplexe mais je décide de lui obéir et de le suivre dans le bureau sans rien ajouter de plus. Ron et Hermione me suivent de près et nous arrivons à la porte du bureau de Kingsley en un temps record. Blaise me précède à l'intérieur et je lui emboîte le pas pour me retrouver face à : Draco Malfoy !

_Draco_

J'attends depuis un petit moment déjà dans le bureau de Shakelbot. Depuis le départ de Blaise nous n'avons pas échangé un seul mot. Il ne me porte pas dans son cœur tout comme la plupart des gens qui travaillent à présent au Ministère. A vrai dire tout ceci m'indiffère totalement, voilà bien longtemps que mon nom de famille n'est plus synonyme de grandeur. Un juste retour des choses sans doute, je suis à mon tour victime des préjugés liés à mes origines.

Merlin a parfois un sens de l'humour bien particulier.

La porte s'ouvre et malgré moi je ressens un peu d'appréhension. Comme au bon vieux temps je vais me retrouver face au trio d'or qui bien évidemment fera bloc contre moi.

Blaise rentre dans le bureau suivi de Harry et de Weasley et Granger. Ils sont surpris de me voir là et je les comprends, moi même j'en suis encore étonné.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous ici toi ?

Evidemment je pouvais compter sur Weasley pour me réserver un accueil chaleureux.

« Tu me manquais trop Weasley. Je ne pouvais pas passer une journée de plus sans toi.

Blaise me lance un regard furibond auquel je réponds par un sourire angélique, ce n'est pas de ma faute si Weasley est insupportable. Je m'apprête à lui assener encore une réplique cinglante mais Kingsley, qui se décide enfin à lever les yeux de ses papiers, m'intime le silence en levant la main. J'ai soudainement l'impression d'être de retour à Poudlard.

« Bon ça suffit ! Nous ne sommes pas là pour régler de vieux conflits. Nous sommes ici pour parler d'une idée que m'a soumis Monsieur Zabini qui, même si elle ne m'enchante pas, me semble être la meilleure option que nous ayons. Je vais d'ailleurs lui laisser le loisir de vous la soumettre.

Visiblement il ne souhaite pas s'impliquer plus que de raison dans le fameux plan imparable de Blaise. Celui-ci soupire avant de se racler la gorge et de prendre la parole.

« Voilà, nous savons tous que la presse peut devenir un problème majeur dans l'enquête. Donc j'y ai bien réfléchi et je pense avoir trouver la solution. J'ai demandé à Draco de bien vouloir devenir le journaliste officiel de cette enquête.

« Quoi ?!

Weasley manque de s'étouffer et les deux autres me contemplent ahuris. C'est finalement Potter qui se décide à parler ce qui me soulage car je sais qu'il n'osera pas s'en prendre frontalement à moi sous peine de s'attirer les foudres de Blaise.

« Je ne comprends pas. Depuis quand Draco est-il journaliste ? Et pourquoi tu ne m'en a jamais parlé ?

Je décide de prendre la parole, non pas pour défendre ma cause mais pour régler cette histoire au plus vite.

« Je suis journaliste depuis trois ans et s'il ne t'en a jamais parlé c'est parce que je lui ai demandé de ne pas le dire.

Weasley qui, sous le choc, était resté silencieux se réveille soudainement et s'avance vers moi l'air menaçant.

« C'est quoi ces conneries. Je n'ai jamais entendu dire que tu étais reporter ni même une seule fois lu un seul article signé de ta main. Et bon sang Blaise pourquoi n'en as tu pas parlé à Hermione ? Je te rappelle que c'est son travail de s'occuper de la presse.

« Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi et j'ai d'ailleurs pensé à venir chercher Hermione pour qu'elle règle le problème avec moi mais je me suis dit quelle avait besoin de se reposer.

Il a distinctement articulé le dernier mot en regardant Weasley droit dans les yeux. Je ne sais pas exactement à quoi il a fait allusion mais ça a au moins le mérite de couper le sifflet à l'autre sauvage. J'en profite pour reprendre la parole à mon tour.

« Bon je vais essayer de faire simple pour que ton petit cerveau puisse comprendre Weasley. Après la guerre comme vous le savez mes parents ont été emprisonné à Azkaban. J'ai donc estimé qu'il était préférable que je me fasse discret et je suis partie aux Etats-Unis où j'ai étudié le journalisme. Je suis revenu il y a trois ans et je travaille pour la Gazette depuis tout ce temps. Voilà tu arrives à suivre ?

« Parce que tu trouves que journaliste c'est un métier discret ?

J'avais oublié que Weasley pouvait être aussi irritant.

« Absolument parce que figure toi que je signe mes articles sous un pseudonyme.

« Thomas Saint -James

Granger a murmuré ces mots pour elle même mais dans le silence de la pièce c'est comme si elle les avait hurlé.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

Weasley la regarde complètement perdus et Potter semble tout aussi égaré. Visiblement la situation leur échappe et ils n'aiment pas ça, donc comme toujours, ils se tournent vers leur amie pour tenter d'en comprendre davantage.

« C'est le nom du journaliste qui couvre toutes les enquêtes criminelles pour la Gazette, Thomas Saint-James. C'est toi n'est-ce pas ?

Décidément elle n'a rien perdu de sa perspicacité, je crois bien que c'est la seule qui pouvait établir si rapidement un rapport entre moi et ce fameux journaliste.

« Enfin une qui fait preuve d'intelligence !

« Thomas Saint-James !? Non mais franchement tu ne pouvais pas trouver quelque chose de moins pompeux.

« Et tu aurais voulu que je choisisses quoi ? Weasley peut être ? ça aurait un peu redoré l'image de ta famille.

Il s'avance vers moi prêt à en venir au mains mais Blaise se glisse entre nous deux l'air passablement irrité.

« Bon ça suffit maintenant ! J'avais vraiment espéré qu'on en arrive pas là mais j'aurais du me douter qu'avec vous deux c'était impossible. Ecoutez, je n'ai pas pris la décision de mêler Draco à cette affaire pour que ça tourne au pugilat d'accord ! Draco est le meilleur dans sa spécialité, nous n'avons aucun moyen de tenir la presse à distance à présent. Faire de lui le reporter officiel de cette affaire est le meilleur moyen de garder le contrôle.

Potter s'approche de moi, il n'y a pas la moindre animosité dans son regard juste une franche curiosité.

« Alors explique nous ce que tu peux faire pour nous que ne ferait pas un autre journaliste ?

« Les journalistes sont pour la plupart de vrais requins, ils vendraient leur mère pour un scoop mais ça je pense que tu ne l'ignores pas. Moi je m'engage à couvrir votre enquête sans jamais révéler quoi que ce soit de confidentiel. J'écrirais des papiers qui satisferont la Gazette et les lecteurs tout en faisant en sorte de ne pas entraver votre fonctionnement. Je peux te garantir que tu ne trouveras pas un seul reporter prêt à faire de même et, à l'occasion, je peux aussi vous aider, je suis un bon investigateur.

Il me jauge longuement avant de se tourner vers Blaise. Je vois qu'il cherche une réponse dans son regard et un dialogue silencieux s'instaurent entre eux avant que je ne vois Potter hocher la tête lentement. Je suis soulagé car je sais que si je n'ai pas sa confiance, avoir celle de Blaise suffit à le convaincre.

Shakelbot se lève pour apparemment mettre un terme à cette réunion, j'ai presque envie de lui dire que j'aurais aimé qu'il se manifeste avant mais je suis sûr qu'il a pris un certain plaisir à voir Weasley me prendre à parti.

« Bon écoutez il est inutile de tergiverser. J'ai donné mon accord à Monsieur Malfoy après en avoir longuement parlé avec Zabini. Ça ne changera rien à notre fonctionnement interne.

Alors qu'il s'apprête à se rasseoir à nouveau, un parchemin enchanté volète dans la pièce avant de se poser directement dans sa main. Il l'ouvre rapidement et son visage s'assombrit au fur et mesure qu'il découvre le contenu de la missive. Quand il relève les yeux vers nous, son regard est sombre et tourmenté.

« On a trouvé une nouvelle victime.

Un silence de mort suit sa déclaration. Les mines sont sombres et je comprend à quel point cette affaire leur donne du fil à retordre et combien ça les torture ne pas avoir encore trouvé le coupable.

« Où l'a t-il laissé ? Dans un lieu public ?

Weasley semble à la fois détaché et profondément tourmenté comme si la distance dont il essaie de faire preuve n'était qu'une façade.

« Non cette fois-ci elle a été trouvé dans les égouts et il semble qu'elle soit là depuis un bon bout de temps.

L'atmosphère de la pièce est tout à coup devenue glaciale comme si la mort s'était frayée un chemin jusqu'à nous. Un frisson me parcourt l'échine et je me rends compte à présent que j'ai mis les pieds dans quelque chose de bien plus grave que je le croyais.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de ma carrière je crains de ne pas être à la hauteur.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Bonsoir. Voici un tout nouveau chapitre. Je m'excuse pour le temps que je mets entre les mise a jour mais je bataille vraiment pour ecrire plus d'un quart d'heure en ce moment. le peu de review ne me motive pas vraiment non plus._**

**_Merci a ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser un petit mot._**

**_Bonne lecture_**

_Ron_

Je reste sous le choc, la bouche bêtement ouverte. Ce tueur vient de faire voler en éclats tout mes repères, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a dissimulé cette victime. Pire encore, je sens que quelque chose m'échappe, comme si la réponse se terrait dans un coin de mon esprit sans que je ne puisse la déloger. C'est une frustration énorme que de ne pas arriver à trouver une réponse que pourtant je touche du doigt.

Ma stupéfaction mêlée à l'irritation grandissante que provoque la future ingérence de Malfoy dans nos affaires rend ce moment cauchemardesque. Harry, qui semble le vivre bien plus sereinement que moi, prend les choses en main.

« On y va tout de suite. Est ce qu'on sait si la victime est de notre monde ?

Kingsley secoue la tête les sourcils froncés.

« Non ce n'est pas précisé. Néanmoins, étant donné que le crime semble similaire aux autres, votre présence est obligatoire.

Il a raison. Nous traquons ce tueur depuis le début, que la victime soit moldu ou sorcière ne change rien. A présent, cet assassin est notre responsabilité. Pris d'une impulsion subite je me tourne vers Blaise qui nous regarde silencieusement adossé au mur. Il sait que pour l'instant il ne peut rien faire, ce n'est que lorsque nous lui apporterons le corps qu'il pourra entrer en action. Un schéma que nous respectons depuis toujours et que je m'apprête à bouleverser.

« Blaise, il va falloir que tu viennes avec nous.

« Quoi ?

Harry et lui se sont exprimés d'une même voix, me regardant éberlués.

« Je dois savoir à quand remonte le décès de la victime et j'ai besoin de le savoir de suite.

« D'accord Weasley.

Hermione, qui jusque là est restée étrangement silencieuse, semble se réveiller soudainement.

« Je viens aussi !

« Hermione on en a déjà discuté.

« Je ne veux pas venir sur la scène de crime, je veux venir pour me charger du Yard. Je te rappelle que nous ne savons pas si cette malheureuse est de notre monde. Si ce n'est pas le cas vous allez sans doute devoir collaborer encore plus étroitement avec la police moldu. Vous allez avoir besoin de moi.

Je ne peux pas lui donner tort, son aide nous sera sans doute précieuse.

« Bien, viens avec nous.

« Moi aussi je viens. Je vous rappelle que je dois couvrir cette affaire.

Malfoy. Je l'avais presque oublié celui là.

« Formidable ! C'est toute une délégation qui va débarquer là bas. Vous ne voulez pas qu'on y aille en magicobus histoire d'être encore plus discret !

Je commence à perdre patience. J'ai impérativement besoin de me concentrer et toute cette agitation m'empêche de faire le vide dans mon esprit. Harry, le seul a savoir à quel point je peux avoir besoin de calme vole à mon secours.

« Ron a raison ! On ne peut pas arriver tous ensemble. Blaise, Ron et moi partirons ensemble. Hermione et Draco, vous arriverez de votre coté et séparément si possible.

Les deux concernés acquiescent silencieusement, sans doute ont-ils compris que mes nerfs sont suffisamment mis à l'épreuve. Hermione me caresse tendrement le bras, je lui adresse un sourire reconnaissant, elle m'insuffle un peu de quiétude par ce simple geste. Je ferme les yeux prenant conscience à quel point j'ai pu être seul toutes ces dernières années, sans personne pour absorber un peu de mon angoisse, de ma détresse.

Kingsley se racle bruyamment la gorge, interrompant sans remord ce moment de paix. Il nous désigne Harry, Blaise et moi d'un doigt impérieux, presque accusateur, j'ai presque le réflexe de reculer.

« Vous trois, vous partez tout de suite, ils doivent vous attendre. Hermione, préparez vous à rencontrer une franche hostilité, les initiés seront sans doute sur les dents. Quand à vous Malfoy, soyez discret s'il vous plait !

Je n'attend pas la réponse de Malfoy, je me précipite à l'aire de transplanage et ferme les yeux pour tenter de réprimer la nausée que provoque ce voyage brutal. J'atterris lourdement dans une impasse insalubre et malodorante, un clochard au visage sale et buriné me contemple éberlué. Je m'apprête à sortir ma baguette afin de lui jeter un sort d'oubliette mais il se recouche

en marmonnant. Sans doute croit-il à une hallucination dû à son évidente ébriété. Je range ma baguette, je ne tiens pas à lui abîmer le cerveau plus qu'il ne l'est déjà et je suis sur qu'à son réveil il ne se souviendra de rien.

Je suis quasiment en apnée tant l'odeur est insoutenable. Il m'arrive de me demander si les moldus qui nous fournissent les aires de transplanage ne prennent pas un malin plaisir à choisir des endroits plus infâmes les uns que les autres. Blaise et Harry apparaissent derrière moi, jetant un regard dégoûté au décor qui nous entoure.

« Eh bien je ne regrette absolument pas de ne jamais prendre le temps de me balader dans le Londres moldu.

Comme moi Blaise ne sort jamais du monde sorcier. Les seules personnes que je connaissent qui partent en escapade dans Londres sont Hermione, pour voir sa famille et Harry qui, pour une raison que je ne comprends toujours pas, tient à rendre visite à son cousin.

Pressent le pas, nous arrivons rapidement sur les lieux. Les barricades de police sont déjà en place et les passants se pressent dessus, se tordant presque le cou pour mieux voir, une avidité honteuse peinte sur le visage. C'est le matin et leur nombre ne va cesser d'augmenter créant un mouvement de foule difficile à gérer. La presse moldu est là aussi et les appareil photos crépitent frénétiquement, nous aveuglant plus que le soleil éclatant et écrasant qui illumine la rue. J'aperçois Malfoy du coin de l'œil, je décide de ne pas y accorder d'importance, il me semble respecter sa promesse de ne pas empiéter sur l'enquête. Harry se tourne vers moi et me fait signe de m'arrêter.

« Je vais voir l'inspecteur chargé de l'affaire pour qu'il me fasse un topo rapide. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Je le regarde s'éloigner avant de scruter la foule autour de moi. Je sais qu'il est là, je le sens. Tout comme il était là les deux dernières fois. Anonyme perdu dans la marée vivante qui s'étend devant moi, se délectant du spectacle. Tapis dans l'ombre, il observe les gens fascinés par son œuvre, les journalistes prêt à tout pour en savoir plus sur lui, les enquêteurs qui tentent de le débusquer, s'agitant comme des abeilles mais échouant lamentablement.

Il sait qu'il nous domine complètement, il sait qui nous sommes, ce que nous sommes alors que nous n'avons aucune idée de son identité. Les rôles s'inversent, Nous ne sommes plus les traqueurs mais les traqués, devenant les proies alors qu'il devient le chasseur.

J'hume profondément l'air, m'imprégnant des senteurs qui flottent autour de moi. Une odeur de café, de bitume chauffé par le soleil, de sueur, de pots d'échappement. L'odeur de la vie qui ignore que la mort est avec elle. Me tournant lentement, je scrute la bouche d'égout dans laquelle nous allons devoir bientôt plonger. Dans la lumière du jour elle me fait penser à la gueule béante d'un monstre. Un monstre qui va nous dévorer.

_Blaise_

Planté comme un idiot je regarde Weasley qui semble avoir totalement déconnecté. Le regard perdu dans le vide, il prend de profondes inspirations tout en fixant la bouche d'égout de façon peu amène. Je le comprends, j'avoue que moi aussi je n'ai pas envie de descendre là dedans. Je regrette la propreté de mon laboratoire. Il exhale de ce trou dans le sol une odeur putride qui ne dit rien qui vaille et je réprime difficilement une grimace de dégoût.

Harry revient enfin vers nous ce qui a le mérite de tirer Weasley de sa torpeur.

« La victime est une moldu.

Weasley hoche la tête avant de demander, un peu trop rudement à mon goût:

« C'est sûr ?

« Certain. Ses empreintes figurent dans leur fichier. Malgré tout ils refusent de nous accompagner, ils estiment qu'ils n'ont pas à le faire puisque depuis le début nous les tenons à l'écart.

Je soupire de lassitude, travailler avec les moldus est un vrai casse tête.

« C'est ridicule.

Je suis le seul de nous trois à paraître indigné, Weasley hausse les épaules avec fatalisme.

« Ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses, cette affaire est unique en son genre. Habituellement nous ne venons dans leur monde que lorsqu'un sorcier commet un vol ou un délit sans importance. On se contente d'embarquer le prisonnier et d'effacer la mémoire des gens présents. On peut pas dire qu'on leur laisse une grande marge de manœuvre.

Harry hoche la tête, ils doivent avoir raison, ils nous rendent la monnaie de notre pièce. Weasley contemple la foule avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Harry.

« Bien, qu'ils restent là. Mais retournes-y et dit leur d'ouvrir l'œil. Qu'ils quadrillent tout le secteur et signalent tout comportement suspect.

« Pourquoi ?

« Parce qu'il est là, avec nous, j'en suis sûr.

Harry n'en demande pas plus et repart en direction du groupe de policier, tandis que Weasley fait signe à Hermione qui vient d'arriver de venir vers nous. Il se penche vers elle et murmure.

« Hermione. Je pense que le tueur est ici pour observer. Je te demande de rester avec la police, ne t'isoles sous aucun prétexte et si tu vois quelque chose de bizarre ne fais rien toi même, contente toi de les prévenir. Est ce que tu peux trouver Malfoy et lui dire de faire pareil, qu'il serve à quelque chose au moins.

Je proteste franchement irrité.

« Weasley, arrête un peu. Draco est un professionnel et quoi que tu en dises il nous sera sans doute très utile.

Il se tourne vers moi le visage fermé et je comprends qu'avec son caractère buté toute discussion est inutile.

« On en reparlera plus tard mais je tiens à te dire que je n'apprécie pas ton intrusion dans l'enquête.

Je m'apprête à lui répondre quand Hermione, sans doute soucieuse de ramener la paix entre nous, intervient.

« Ecoutez, c'est pas le moment ! Ron, je vais voir Malfoy et le mettre au parfum et je ferais attention, promis.

Il la regarde tendrement et elle lui sourit avant de partir alors qu'il reluque sans pudeur sa chute de rein. Crétin !

Harry revient en courant, le visage rougit par la chaleur.

« Ils vont ouvrir l'œil. Bon, il faut y aller maintenant.

Je le regarde avec l'air d'un condamné qui va subir le baiser du détraqueur mais il a raison, nous n'avons déjà que trop repoussé ce moment. Weasley s'agite et disparaît dans un camion de la police avant de revenir trois paires de bottes en caoutchouc dans les bras.

« Je ne vais pas mettre ça Weasley !

« Tu sais dans quoi nous allons patauger ? Met ces foutues bottes.

Harry et lui s'affairent déjà à les enfiler et à contrecœur je me résous a faire de même. Harry me sourit gentiment.

" Veille à bien rentrer ton pantalon à l'intérieur, même la magie ne pourra pas le récupérer s'il traîne là dedans.

Voilà qui me rend de bien meilleure humeur. Ces bottes informes me vont trop grandes et me donne l'air ridicule. Je tourne le dos aux journalistes, veillant à ne pas leur donner l'occasion de me photographier. Je suis le seul à ne pas avoir eu sa photo dans la presse et je n'ai pas l'intention de me faire épingler affublé de la sorte.

Weasley descend le premier, disparaissant comme un prestidigitateur suivit de prés par Harry. Résigné, je pose un pied sur l'échelle qui serpente le long du mur.

Je reste un moment accroché bêtement, plongé dans l'obscurité je perds mes repères et je laisse mes yeux s'habituer à la noirceur des lieux. J'entends Harry et Weasley qui discutent en bas.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Blaise, nous sommes en dessous si tu as le moindre soucis.

Je grommèle, touché par la sollicitude de Harry mais gêné qu'il me croit aussi incapable. J'amorce ma descente péniblement, mes pieds glissent dans mes bottes trop larges mais très vite je me rend compte que j'ai surestimé la distance qui me séparait du sol car, quelques secondes plus tard, je suis sur la terre ferme.

L'odeur est suffocante, presque palpable tellement elle est dense, s'imprégnant dans ma peau, mes poumons. La sensation d'oppression que je ressens ne m'aide pas à occulter la puanteur qui sature l'air. Baissant les yeux je m'aperçois que je baigne jusqu'au mollet dans un magma marron insalubre et malodorant. Je réprime la nausée qui enfle dans mon ventre, concentrant mon attention sur Weasley et Harry dont les visages à peine éclairé par un lumos vacillant ont une apparence spectrale et lugubre. Harry sort un petit papier de sa poche, c'est un plan sommaire tracé à la main, il l'observe et le décrypte le visage concentré.

« D'après les indications elle n'est pas loin, droit devant nous.

Tant mieux. Je n'ai qu'une envie, en finir le plus vite possible. Dès que j'aurais fini mon observation je remonte à la surface, qu'ils aient terminé ou non. J'ai la désagréable sensation de ne pas pouvoir respirer. Le boyau dans lequel nous sommes est étroit, l'eau sale et croupie qui stagne à nos pieds, les parois humides et suintantes, et l'odeur intenable de fluides en décomposition me donne l'impression de me frayer un chemin dans les entrailles d'un géant. De temps en temps il se déverse une nouvelle gerbe de souillures provoquant un léger courant dans le magma croupissant, donnant l'impression qu'il s'anime soudainement. Weasley, plus grand que nous doit avancer légèrement courbé pour éviter de se cogner la tête. Cela ne semble pourtant pas le déranger et il continue d'avancer, imperturbable.

Privé de tout lumière naturelle, l'endroit est plongé dans le noir, une obscurité épaisse, aucun bruits extérieurs ne peut se frayer un chemin jusqu'à nous, seul le murmure de l'eau qui s'écoule m'empêche d'avoir l'impression d'être sourd. Weasley se fige et, perdu dans mes pensées, je manque de tomber en évitant de lui rentrer dedans. Instinctivement je me raccroche au mur et immédiatement ma main est recouverte d'une eau gluante. Je réprime l'envie de m'essuyer sur mes vêtements. Irrité, je m'apprête à apostropher Weasley vertement quand mes yeux se posent sur ce qui a attiré son attention.

« Elle est là.

Il a chuchoté ces mots, comme par respect pour le cadavre déjà suffisamment humilié. Forme indistincte, déposée dans cet endroit infâme où ce que les gens ont de plus putride en eux se déverse à chaque minute. Je ressens une haine viscérale envers ce tueur, qui non content de ôter la vie douloureusement et brutalement à ses victimes, souille ensuite leur dépouille sans aucun respect.

Nous sommes tout trois immobiles, osant à peine bouger dans l'appréhension de ce qui nous attend. Dans un sursaut inattendu de professionnalisme je décide de réagir. Apres tout c'est moi le scientifique, je côtoie la mort tout les jours. Je m'avance vers le cadavre bien décidé à mettre mon savoir au service de la capture de ce monstre.

_Hermione _

La chaleur suffocante me donne l'impression de ne pas pouvoir respirer profondément, comme si à chaque goulée d'air, l'air brûlant tapissait mes poumons de charbons ardents. Le soleil cuit ma peau et je sens déjà le tiraillement annonçant les prémices d'un coup de soleil sur mes bras et ma nuque.

Je scrute la foule qui n'en finit pas de s'amasser, se collant aux barrières de police comme si elle nourrissait l'espoir qu'elles se dissolvent afin de pouvoir assouvir sa curiosité morbide. Parfois je me dis que l'être humain a besoin de voir le malheur des autres. Chacun d'entre nous a envie de se convaincre que sa vie en vaut la peine, que certains sont bien plus a plaindre et ce que nous prenons pour de la compassion, souvent, n'est rien d'autre que l'expression d'un égocentrisme désespéré.

Rapidement je repère Draco, il se tient en retrait, non loin de l'essaim bruyant que forme les journalistes. Je me fraye un chemin dans la foule compacte, ne prenant pas la peine de m'excuser, de toutes façons les gens ne me remarquent pas. Lorsque j'arrive prés de lui, je me rends compte qu'il tient dans la main un appareil photo moldu, un modèle récent qui doit coûter un prix exorbitant.

« Tiens, tu t'es mis à la technologie moldu ? Qui l'aurait cru ?

Il me jette un regard ennuyé avant de me répondre à voix basse.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Nos antiques appareils sorciers n'ont aucune chance de passer inaperçus, la Gazette devra se contenter de photo moldus.

Il a raison, il est obligé de se fondre dans le paysage et de ne pas éveiller les soupçons. J'imagine que ça ne doit pas être facile pour lui, il ne connaît pas le monde moldu. Me rappelant du message que je dois lui transmettre de la part de Ron, je l'attrape par le bras et l'entraîne à l'écart de la foule. Il me suit en protestant et se dégage avec humeur.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous Granger ! Je travaille je te signale.

« Ecoute moi. Ron pense que le tueur est sans doute ici, caché dans la foule. Il te demande d'ouvrir l'œil et de signaler quoi que ce soit qui puisse te paraître suspect.

Il hoche la tête d'un air appréciateur.

« Voilà qui n'est pas idiot. Weasley n'est pas aussi stupide que je le pensais.

Je soupire avec lassitude, regrettant que même dans cette situation ils ne soient pas capables de laisser de coté leur querelle stupide. Je n'ai pas le temps de pousser plus loin ma réflexion qu'à son tour, Draco agrippe mon poignet pour me ramener vers la foule.

« Si ce que dit Weasley est vrai tu n'a rien à faire ici ! Retourne de suite prés de la police .

J'ouvre la bouche prête à protester devant tant de culot mais il me coupe à nouveau la parole.

« Je suis certain que Weasley t'as dit la même chose et tu n'as pas intérêt à désobéir ! Je suis seul à la surface avec toi et j'aurais ton crétin de petit ami sur le dos pour le reste de ma vie s'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit.

« Eh bien, moi qui pensais que tu te souciais de ma sécurité, en fait tu as peur pour la tienne.

« Granger, je t'aime bien mais je m'aime plus donc c'est réglé, tu retournes prés de la police et moi je vais prendre des photos de la foule, peut être que ça pourra leur servir.

Je suis tellement abasourdi par sa façon cavalière de me congédier que je ne réplique même pas, me contentant de retourner bêtement vers l'attroupement de policiers moldus qui s'agglutinent devant la bouche d'égout. Je me sens totalement démunie, je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire pour me rendre utile. Parfois le monde moldu me semble étranger, ça fait sans doute bien trop longtemps que je ne vis plus dans cet univers et malgré tout mes efforts, petit à petit, je sens bien que je m'éloigne de mes origines.

Ce n'est pas sans honte que je me souviens de la peur panique que j'ai ressenti à l'idée d'en être définitivement bannie si l'issu de la guerre n'avait pas été la même. Je ne voulais pour rien au monde retourner dans ce monde qui pourtant avait été le mien et dans lequel mes parents vivaient. Je suis une sorcière à part entière, quoiqu'en dise certains et vivre dans un monde sans magie aurait été comme vivre amputée d'une partie de moi.

Je scrute le trou béant qui s'ouvre dans le sol comme une brèche menant à un autre monde. Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour Ron. Déambuler dans ces souterrains malpropres doit être horrible, surtout quand on cherche un cadavre atrocement mutilé. Est-il en train de penser au tueur ? En train de penser comme le tueur ? S'enfonce-t-il dans les profondeurs de la terre comme dans celle de l'esprit torturé de cet assassin ?

J'ai peur. Peur qu'un jour il reste prisonnier à jamais dans les méandres d'un cerveau malade. Captif de la folie d'un autre, esclave de ses démons jusqu'à ne plus se souvenir de ce qu'a été sa vie. Son travail est tellement dur. J'en veux parfois à Kingsley et Harry de l'utiliser ainsi, même si je sais que ce n'est pas le cas je ne peux m'empêcher de le penser.

Je soupire et fixe à nouveau la bouche d'égout tout en maudissant Ron de ne pas vouloir que je les accompagne. Si j'avais pu les suivre je ne serais pas là à me ronger les sangs, je ne suis pas le genre de femme qui attend le retour du guerrier. Je suis une guerrière mais malgré tout, à cet instant, je ne peux que prier pour qu'ils ressortent tous indemnes de la dessous.

Harry

L'odeur insoutenable s'infiltre partout, j'ai l'impression qu'elle tapisse ma bouche d'un goût infect et que jamais je n'arriverais à m'en débarrasser. Blaise est penché sur le corps, silencieux, concentré, il semble avoir oublié la puanteur qui nous entoure. Il relève la tête mais, dans l'obscurité qui nous entoure, je ne peux distinguer l'expression de son visage.

« L'eau a totalement pollué le corps mais je peux affirmer qu'elle est morte il y a longtemps. Probablement un mois.

Ron s'approche à son tour de la triste dépouille.

« Tu veux dire qu'elle est morte avant les autres ?

« C'est certain. Cette moldu est sa première victime et ça se voit. Les avants bras ont étés tranchés de façon moins nette et moins précise. Certaines parties de son corps sont atrocement mutilées alors que d'autres sont intactes, comme s'il n'avait pas su exactement ce qu'il fallait faire. Comme s'il improvisait.

« C'est un brouillon…

Ron a chuchoté mais l'emploi de ce terme m'arrive au visage comme un coup de poing. Je n'arrive pas à dépersonnaliser la victime de cette manière.

« Un brouillon ?

Je sens dans la voix de Blaise la même stupéfaction que celle que je ressens. Parfois je crois que Ron nous fait peur. Il commence d'ailleurs à tourner en rond, semblant oublier notre présence.

« C'est un brouillon. Un coup d'essai si tu préfères. Il a voulu ce faire la main simplement, voir jusqu'où il pouvait aller, quel plaisir cela pouvait lui procurer.

Je secoue la tête incrédule.

« Tu veux dire qu'il a charcuté et torturé cette pauvre fille juste parce qu'il voulait être au point pour ces prochains meurtres ?

« Oui, c'est exactement ça.

« Pourquoi c'est une moldu.

Ron soupire et passe la main sur son visage.

« Je pense que c'est tout simplement parce qu'il n'a pas voulu s'attaquer à une sorcière tant qu'il ne s'estimait pas au point. Il ne voulait pas bâcler ce qu'il pouvait faire à l'une d'entre nous. C'est pour ça que cette victime est moldu, il se fichait de ne pas savoir quoi faire, elle n'avait aucune importance pour lui. Il a du la choisir au hasard, elle devait être une proie facile.

« Le Yard affirme qu'elle n'a même pas été portée disparue.

« Oui, une proie facile, sans famille, sans attache, quelqu'un de transparent qui ne manquerait à personne. C'est bien pour ça qu'il l'a déposé ici, il se fichait qu'on la retrouve, elle n'a aucune importance. Elle n'en a jamais eu pour lui.

La sensation d'oppression que je ressens depuis le début s'amplifie soudainement et une sueur glacée dégouline le long de mon dos.

« Ron, c'est impossible. Personne ne peut faire une chose pareille.

Il recommence à tourner en rond, énervé, torturé.

« Harry, il faut que tu arrives à penser comme lui. Il n'est pas comme toi. Comme nous. Il n'a aucun respect pour la vie humaine. Il est capable de tuer des personnes par pure utilité, les êtres humains ne sont rien d'autre pour lui. Rien.

Je m'apprête à lui répondre quand un bruit attire mon attention. Je me retourne brusquement et brandit ma baguette devant moi, les yeux plissés pour mieux distinguer ce qui se passe.

« Qui est là ? Identifiez vous !

A présent je distingue une forme un peu plus loin dans le boyau, pourtant elle refuse de parler, reculant doucement comme si elle s'apprêtait à prendre la fuite. Ron s'avance à son tour, scrutant les alentours. Je le sens se tendre à coté de moi puis, sans prévenir, il s'élance à la poursuite de notre mystérieux voyeur. Je l'entend crier et je comprends que c'est à moi qu'il s'adresse.

« C'est lui!

Je n'attends pas une seconde de plus avant de me mettre à courir derrière Ron, non sans avoir au préalable ordonné à Blaise de ne pas bouger. J'ignore son grognement offusqué et cours aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettent. Le sol est glissant, je manque de tomber plusieurs fois mais je tiens bon, fixant résolument la silhouette de Ron que je distingue à peine dans le noir. Ma baguette que je tiens à bout de bras tressaute tellement qu'elle ne m'est plus d'aucune utilité.

Malgré tout je m'accroche à elle comme à un talisman pouvant chasser la peur qui me dévore les entrailles. Je talonne Ron à présent et chacune de ses foulées projettent des gerbes d'eau crasseuses sur mon visage. Je sens le liquide sale et usé dégouliner le long de mes joues, se frayant lentement un chemin jusqu'à mes lèvres, jusqu'à ce que le goût infâme de ces fluides insalubres envahissent ma gorge. J'essuie à peine mon visage et tente de maintenir le rythme que nous impose Ron.

Le boyau dans lequel nous courrons se rétrécit de plus en plus, à tel point que je dois à présent progresser légèrement voûté. Je lutte contre la sensation d'oppression qui s'empare de moi. Mon souffle est de plus en

plus court et j'ai l'impression que je ne vais bientôt plus pouvoir respirer .

Ron s'arrête aussi vite qu'il s'est mis à courir et je percute violemment son corps, nous projetant tout les deux au sol. Empêtrés dans une couche d'eau boueuse, nous nous relevons maladroitement. J'entends Ron grogner de frustration à coté de moi, lui aussi semble essoufflé.

« Il nous a semé.

J'éclaire l'endroit avec ma baguette et vois que le tunnel dans lequel nous sommes se scinde à présent en trois boyaux bien plus étroit. Il est impossible de savoir dans lequel il a pu disparaître. Les égouts sont un vrai labyrinthe pour ceux qui ne les connaissent pas et nous ne pouvons prendre le risque de nous perdre dans ce dédale de galeries putride.

Visiblement Ron pense la même chose que moi et, de rage, balance violemment son poing contre le mur. Un cri de douleur lui échappe mais ça ne l'empêche pas de fulminer de colère. Je pose doucement ma mains sur son épaule dans l'espoir de l'apaiser un peu.

« Calme toi vieux. On ne pouvait pas prévoir ce qui vient de se passer.

Il se tourne vers moi brusquement et malgré la couche de crasse qui recouvre son visage, je ne vois que trop bien son air tourmenté.

« J'aurais du le prévoir Harry. Il m'a eut encore une fois. J'étais persuadé qu'il était en haut alors que depuis le début il nous attendait en bas. Ce n'est pas la réaction des passants qu'il voulait voir mais la notre et moi, comme un crétin, je n'ai rien vu venir. Il était à coté de nous depuis le début!

« Moi non plus je n'ai rien remarqué.

Il continue de parler comme si je n'avais rien dit.

« Si j'avais été moins stupide nous l'aurions arrêté à l'heure qu'il est.

Renonçant à lui faire entendre raison, j'empoigne doucement son bras afin de lui faire rebrousser chemin, espérant qu'Hermione y parvienne.

Nous avançons rapidement, en partie parce que je suis pressé de retrouver Blaise. Je n'aime pas l'idée de l'avoir laissé seul prés du corps. Rapidement nous arrivons sur la scène de crime et je suis soulagé de voir que Blaise n'a rien. Il se précipite vers nous et ses yeux s'écarquillent de stupeur à la vue de nos visages enduis de boue.

« Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Disant cela, il palpe mon corps à la recherche d'une éventuelle blessure. Je le repousse doucement.

« Je n'ai rien, je suis tombé c'est tout. J'ai surtout besoin d'une bonne douche.

Il hoche la tête avec vigueur avant de jeter un coup d'œil anxieux à Ron.

« Alors?

« Nous n'avons pas pu le rattraper. Visiblement il connaît cet endroit bien mieux que nous. Tu as fini avec le corps?

« Oui.

« Bien, remontons alors.

Ron nous emboîte le pas sans mot dire. Blaise le regarde de plus en plus ahuri mais d'un signe de tête je le dissuade de faire le moindre commentaire. Je ne suis pas sûr que Ron pourrait supporter un commentaire acerbe à ce moment et je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à gérer leur animosité maintenant. A ma grande joie, Blaise n'insiste pas et c'est silencieusement que nous empruntons à nouveau l'échelle qui nous reconduit à la surface.

Lorsque nous émergeons, le soleil me semble éblouissant, aveuglant et mes yeux se ferment automatiquement face à cet afflux de lumière si soudain. Un cri étouffé me force à les rouvrir et je vois une Hermione affolée se diriger vers nous suivit de prés par un Malfoy, qui bien loin d'être effrayé, semble plutôt contenir à grand peine son hilarité.

Il faut dire que nous devons avoir une drôle de dégaine Ron et moi. D'ailleurs en lui jetant un coup d'œil furtif je m'aperçois à quel point il a l'air misérable avec ses vêtements tachés et son visage souillé, et je me doute que je ne dois pas marquer mieux. Sans parler de l'odeur immonde qui se dégage de nous, rendu pire par la chaleur étouffante de cette matinée.

Hermione se précipite sur Ron, m'ignorant royalement sous le regard goguenard de Malfoy qui semble vivre un des plus beau moment de sa vie. J'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant.

« Ron, par Merlin, mais que c'est-il passé?

Elle le scrute intensément avant de lui faire subir le même examen auquel j'ai eu droit de la part de Blaise. Ron se dégage brusquement de son étreinte et je peux voir la confusion qui saisit Hermione, apparemment déstabilisée par sa réaction.

Ron nous fait signe avant de s'éloigner de la foule qui commence à un peu trop remarqué notre présence. Hermione suit Ron de prés toujours aussi angoissé, découvrant une facette de lui qu'elle ignorait mais que moi je ne connais que trop bien et redoute depuis le début de l'enquête.

« Ron…

Il se retourne, la fureur déformant son visage provoque un mouvement de recul chez Hermione.

« Il était en bas avec nous. Il nous attendait tranquillement pendant que je donnais des directives pour qu'on l'attrape à la surface! Il m'a tendu un piège alors que je pensais le duper.

Tremblant de colère, il passe sa main blessée sur son visage sale.

« Merlin Ron, ta main! Tu t'es battu avec lui?

Il laisse échapper un rire sarcastique qui fait froid dans le dos, avant de s'asseoir lourdement sur le trottoir.

« Battu avec lui? Encore aurait-il fallu que je puisse l'approcher, ils nous a semé au bout de cinq minutes.

Compatissante malgré son trouble évident, Hermione pose doucement sa main sur son épaule.

« Ron écoute, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu ne peux pas tout contrôler, tu es peut être intuitif mais tu n'es pas devin. Il faut que tu acceptes que certaines de ses réactions te dépassent.

Il se relève avec rage, la repoussant sans ménagement et je sens Blaise se tendre à coté de moi.

« C'est toi qui ne devrait pas parler de ce qui te dépasse et ne pas donner de leçons aux autres quand on sait que tu ne supportes pas avoir tort.

Cette fois ci, il est allé trop loin. Un éclair de fureur traverse les yeux de Hermione. Je secoue la tête en soupirant, ça devait arriver. Depuis le début de l'enquête ils ne s'étaient pas disputés une seule fois. Je retire mes lunettes et me masse avec lassitude l'arête du nez. Un geste que je n'avais pas fait depuis des années, un geste qu'ils font resurgir en même temps qu'une myriade de souvenirs. Hermione et Ron se toisent sans dire un mot et c'est presque avec indifférence que j'attends l'explosion.

Hermione comble la distance qui la sépare de Ron et plante son regard dans le sien, le dos droit, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Il la dépasse largement et elle doit lever la tête pour pouvoir le regarder. Pourtant elle est impressionnante.

« Très bien Ronald Weasley, pense ce que tu a envie. Visiblement tu te crois encore à Poudlard mais sache que pour moi, de l'eau a coulé sous les ponts et que j'ai changé, chose que tu n'a pas du percevoir durant ces longues années d'absence. Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi devant tout le monde. Je te conseille de te ressaisir et quand tu viendras t'excuser, parce que tu finiras forcément par le faire, tu as plutôt intérêt à être calmé, alors peut être j'accepterais d'écouter ce que tu auras à me dire.

Sa tirade terminée, elle s'éloigne toujours aussi droite vers l'aire de transplanage et peut être pour la première fois, je m'aperçois à quel point elle est devenue femme. Une femme digne et fière qui vient de clouer le bec à mon meilleur ami.

Nous la regardons tout les quatre avec stupeur jusqu'à ce qu'un grognement de colère nous sortent de notre torpeur. Ron semble à la fois furieux, confus et coupable, il fixe l'endroit où Hermione se tenait il y a un instant, puis finit par secouer la tête avant de partir, en grommelant, transplaner dans la ruelle.

La rumeur incessante de la foule parvient à mes oreilles me tirant de ma torpeur. Le pire c'est que je sais pertinemment que Ron n'avait pas l'intention de s'en prendre à Hermione. Il fallait juste un dérivatif à sa colère, et jusqu'à présent leurs disputes légendaires étaient le meilleur des défouloirs pour lui.

Mais Hermione semble avoir décidé de changer la donne à présent et il va certainement devoir s'adapter à ce qu'elle attend de lui. Malfoy se tourne vers nous l'air effaré et amusé.

« Bien voilà ce que j'appellerais une journée intéressante. Si je n'étais pas tenu par mon accord avec Blaise je pourrais écrire un article d'enfer sur ces deux là.

Je ne lui répond même pas et c'est à peine si j'entends Blaise sermonner Malfoy. Pour l'instant, j'ai juste envie de prendre une douche et de trouver Ron afin d'avoir une discussion avec lui.

C'est d'un pas lourd que je rejoins à mon tour la ruelle insalubre et transplane, espérant que mon trouble ne me fasse pas atterrir n'importe où.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Voila enfin le chapitre qui c'est vraiment fait attendre et j'en suis désolé. J'espere qu'il y aura encore des gens pour me lire._**

**_Bonne lecture _**

Ron

Planté sous le jet d'eau brûlant, je n'arrive pas à cesser de penser à cette affaire malgré l'eau qui me dégouline dessus en cascade et qui délasse mes muscles tendus.

Je m'en veux. Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir déjouer les plans du tueur. C'est un énorme impair que je viens de commettre, une erreur qui va sans doute coûter la vie à une personne innocente. Il doit se sentir tellement puissant, tellement supérieur qu'il ne résistera pas à tuer une fois de plus. Non seulement pour accomplir son projet démentiel, mais surtout parce qu'il se sentira galvanisé par sa victoire sur nous. Sur moi. Je viens de signer l'arrêt de mort d'une jeune sorcière et je ne pourrais pas supporter qu'une telle horreur se produise à nouveau.

Je n'ai pas transplané directement au Ministère en rentrant. J'ai atterri sur le Chemin de Traverse et je suis rentré à pied. J'avais besoin de m'éclaircir les idées, de me recentrer et d'évacuer cette rage acide qui m'a poussé à m'en prendre à Hermione. Je sais désormais où je dois orienter mes recherches, vers qui et où je dois me diriger. Avant tout ça, je dois pourtant faire quelque chose que je n'ai pas eu à faire depuis des années. Je dois aller présenter mes excuses à Hermione.

Je m'en veux pour ça aussi. J'ai réagi comme le stupide adolescent que j'étais avant. Sans réfléchir je m'en suis pris à elle, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'était responsable de rien. Je serre les dents en effleurant ma main endolorie. Je ne me suis pas jeté de sort de guérison, je n'ai pas estimé que je le méritais. Il y a des douleurs qui nous rappellent nos erreurs et celle-ci en fait partie.

Je me décide à sortir de la douche dans laquelle pourtant, je souhaiterais élire domicile pour les années à venir. Je me sèche vigoureusement déjà en sueur quand Harry entre dans la pièce, encore crasseux. Visiblement il en a eu assez d'attendre que j'en finisse.

« Je m'habille et je te laisse la place. »

Il hoche la tête mais dans son regard je vois qu'il n'a pas l'intention de me laisser m'en sortir aussi facilement.

« Tu a été injuste avec Hermione. »

Je souffle bruyamment afin de lui montrer mon désaccord. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de discuter de ça avec lui.

« Ce qui se passe entre Hermione et moi ne te regarde pas Harry. »

Je m'empare de mon tee-shirt mais il me saisit le poignet et me force à le regarder. Il est furieux.

« Justement c'est là que tu te trompes. Ça me regarde parce que je suis votre ami et que contrairement à toi je suis resté le sien durant ces trois dernières années.

« Et tu crois que ça te donne le droit d'intervenir dans nos affaires ?

« Oui comme toi tu penses que le fait de coucher avec elle, te donne le droit de te comporter comme un vrai connard. »

Je sursaute de surprise. Je ne l'ai quasiment jamais entendu dire un mot vulgaire, pour ces choses-là il est le pendant masculin de Hermione. J'imagine qu'il doit sincèrement m'en vouloir.

« Tu n'étais pas là pendant tout ce temps. Tu n'as pas été là pour elle quand elle est allée chercher ses parents, quand elle était terrorisée par les lettres de menaces abjectes qu'elle recevait. Tu n'as pas vu son désespoir quand tu as décidé de ne plus lui parler. Tu lui as fais du mal et je crois que je t'en veux un peu pour ça. Hermione a toujours été là pour moi, comme pour toi, et tu sais à quel point elle compte à mes yeux. »

J'ouvre la bouche pour parler mais il lève une main impérieuse pour me faire taire.

« Laisse moi finir. Tu as enfin décidé de prendre la place qui te revenais dans sa vie, et crois moi, il ne peut pas y avoir quelqu'un de plus soulagé que moi à cette idée. Mais je ne te laisserais pas t'en prendre à elle ou la faire souffrir quand elle arrive enfin à se reconstruire. »

Nous nous toisons silencieusement quelques minutes. Ces mots tournent dans ma tête, je sais à quel point il a raison. Je me décide à prendre la parole.

« Si ça peut te rassure je m'apprêtais à aller la voir pour lui faire des excuses parce que figures toi que je suis d'accord avec toi. J'ai agi comme un vrai connard. »

Il semble se relaxer et un sourire se fend sur son visage.

« J'adore quand tu dis des choses comme ça. »

Je secoue la tête et tente de discipliner mes cheveux qui sont définitivement trop longs et qui ne veulent rien entendre. Harry ricane et je l'entends marmonner dans sa barbe des mots comme : Hermione, bébé, catastrophe. J'enfile enfin mon tee-shirt et je m'apprête à sortir de la pièce quand Harry m'attrape à nouveau le bras.

« Je sais que cette affaire est difficile Ron. Elle l'est pour nous tous mais je crois que je comprends pourquoi c'est encore pis pour toi.

« Merci Harry. Je vais voir Hermione avant qu'on se réunisse avec Kingsley. J'ai dans l'idée qu'il ne va pas être de bonne humeur quand il va apprendre le fiasco de l'opération.

« Je vais aller lui parler avant. En principe j'arrive toujours à le ramener à de meilleures dispositions. »

Il a raison. Harry est certainement celui pour lequel Kingsley a le plus de respect, je ne doute pas que la nouvelle passera bien mieux si c'est lui qui l'annonce. J'avoue aussi que je n'ai pas vraiment envie de subir son courroux alors que je vais déjà endurer celui d'Hermione.

« Je te laisse faire avec joie. De toutes façons, tu as toujours été son préféré.

La cicatrice Ron, la cicatrice, ça fait toute le différence. »

Je ris franchement à présent. Je suis toujours content de voir que maintenant il peut rire de ce stigmate, qui à une époque, lui pesait tellement.

« Tu dois avoir raison. La prochaine fois qu'un assassin m'échappe c'est la tête que je me cognerai contre un mur, pas la main.

Je dois reconnaître que tu manques singulièrement de style. »

Nous pouffons à nouveau. Je ne suis pas dupe, je sais pertinemment qu'aucun de nous n'a oublié ce qui s'est passé ce matin. Nous avons simplement besoin d'évacuer un peu la tension et de retrouver un peu de normalité. Harry me tape sur l'épaule avant de se diriger vers la douche. Je sors sans demander mon reste, je trouve que nous nous voyons trop souvent nus en ce moment.

Je m'enfonce dans le dédale obscur du Ministère qui à cet instant me rappelle les tunnels sombres des égouts. Je connais si bien ce lieu que je pourrai m'y déplacer les yeux fermés. Est-ce pareil pour le tueur ? Connaît-il si bien cet endroit ? De toute évidence, oui. Il nous a surpris, espionné jusqu'à se rendre indétectable, se fondant dans le décor jusqu'à en devenir un élément.

Je suis interrompu dans mes réflexions par Blaise qui me rentre dedans violemment, visiblement lui aussi était perdu dans ses pensées.

« Désolé Weasley. »

Je grogne en guise de réponse avant de commencer à reprendre ma route, quand il m'interrompt encore.

« Le corps est dans mon labo, des que j'aurai fini de l'examiner on pourra commencer la réunion. Tu sais où est Harry ?

Sous la douche. »

Il hoche la tête avant d'en prendre la direction et moi je tente d'ignorer et d'oublier le sourire grivois qui s'est dessiné sur son visage. Plus vite que je ne l'aurais voulu je me retrouve devant la porte du bureau d'Hermione. Une porte hermétiquement close ce qui n'est pas normal. La plupart du temps elle laisse sa porte ouverte dans la journée. Le message est clair, limpide. Elle ne souhaite pas me voir, je peux le comprendre mais pas l'accepter. Je suis en terrain connu, j'ai l'habitude de nos disputes mais après sa réaction je me demande si je saurais gérer son dédain. Nos derniers accrochages datent de notre adolescence et désormais nous sommes adultes, ça change la donne que je le veuille ou non. Avec un soupir, je tourne la poignée en espérant qu'elle n'ait pas jeté un colaporta. La porte s'ouvre sans résistance et j'entre à pas de loup.

« Hermione… »

Blaise

Le sourire aux lèvres j'attrape une serviette avant de me frictionner et de grimacer face au manque de douceur de l'éponge. C'est un plaisir sans nom que d'être débarrassé de cette crasse et de l'odeur tenace des excréments. La prochaine fois que Weasley me demandera de l'accompagner sur le terrain je me renseignerai avant sur le lieu. Hors de question que je remette les pieds un jour dans un endroit aussi sordide. Je soupire à cette pensée, mon moral retombant aussitôt. Je pense à cette pauvre fille qui m'attend dans mon labo, mutilée et sans âme.

J'ai vu plus de cadavres ces derniers jours qu'en des mois de travail. J'ai la désagréable impression de travailler dans un abattoir et cela commence à réellement me déranger.

Harry sort enfin de la douche. Je souris à l'idée que nous sommes tous les trois passés sous la douche alors qu'un sort de nettoyage aurait été bien plus rapide. Mais rien ne peut remplacer la sensation divine de l'eau s'écoulant sur le corps, lavant toutes les souillures et les emportant avec elle dans son tourbillon. Je m'habille rapidement pour laisser plus de place à Harry. La salle de bain que nous fournit généreusement le Ministère est minuscule et pas du tout adaptée pour des ablutions prolongées.

« Le corps est arrivé n'est ce pas ?

Oui un peu avant que je te rejoigne. Pourquoi ?

Non rien je comprends juste mieux ton empressement à me quitter. »

Je souris en le regardant tenter de coiffer sa tignasse.

« Renonce Harry, même le plus performant des sorts de coiffure n'arriverait pas à venir à bout de tes épis. »

Il soupire exaspéré et laisse tomber ses tentatives de toutes façons vouées à l'échec. Je le regarde se préparer et j'ai soudain l'envie irrépressible de passer mon doigt sur son front afin de lisser ce pli soucieux qui semble y avoir élu domicile définitivement. Cela le vieillit tellement, de tels stigmates n'ont pas leur place sur un visage si jeune. C'est réellement dur parfois de vivre avec quelqu'un qui est tellement hanté par les épreuves de son passé. Il fait des cauchemars terribles la nuit. Au début de notre relation, je tentais de le consoler, de l'apaiser lorsqu'il se réveillait terrorisé et en sueur. Mais j'ai vite compris que cela le mettait mal à l'aise, il ne veut pas de mon aide, il souhaite exorciser ses démons seul. À présent je fais semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu quand il se réveille en sursaut, me focalisant sur sa respiration haletante. Je feins d'être endormi jusqu'à ce que lui aussi replonge dans les bras de Morphée.

Cette affaire ne fait que lui apporter un stress supplémentaire, des horreurs qui alimentent ses mauvais rêves et je ne peux rien faire pour empêcher cela. Car ce que nous vivons depuis quelques jours me poursuit aussi jusque dans mes songes.

Je secoue la tête pour chasser mes idées noires.

« Au fait j'ai croisé Weasley dans le couloir, il avait l'air soucieux. Il est allé parler à Kingsley ? »

Harry secoue la tête, un petit sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres.

« Non. C'est moi qui me charge de Kingsley. Ron est allé parler à Hermione et crois moi des deux je suis le plus chanceux.

J'espère qu'elle va lui en faire baver.

Tu es dur avec lui. Il ne va pas très bien en ce moment, il se sent vraiment responsable ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui.

Je sais bien mais ce n'est pas le peine que tu le défendes. Je trouve ce qu'il lui a dit était totalement injuste. »

Harry finit d'ajuster sa chemise, avant de se tourner vers moi en soupirant.

« Crois moi je ne le défends pas bien au contraire. Je ne l'ai pas épargné tout à l'heure quand il est sorti de la douche. »

Je me tourne brusquement.

« Tu étais dans la douche avec Weasley ?

Je suis rentré quand il se séchait. Écoute on a partagé la même tente pendant presque une année.

« C'est pas une raison, les tentes magiques ne sont pas minuscules.

« On devait déjà faire attention à préserver l'intimité de Hermione alors si on avait fait pareil entre nous…

« Tu parles ! Weasley devait jouer les voyeurs.

« Eh bien non il est respectueux. De toute façon toute l'intimité que j'avais offerte à Hermione vient de voler en éclat tout à l'heure puisque je les ai surpris dans le plus simple appareil. »

J'éclate de rire à l'idée de la gêne cuisante qu'il a du ressentir et je regrette presque de ne pas avoir était avec lui. Rien que pour voir leur réaction à tous les trois. Voilà qui devait être un grand moment dans l'histoire du fameux Trio.

« Bon il faut que je retourne à mon bureau. J'ai beaucoup de travail qui m'attend. »

Ma bonne humeur retombe aussi sec à la pensée de ce que je vais devoir faire. Il semble qu'il en soit de même pour Harry, car de nouveau son front se plisse.

« Ouais moi je dois aller voir Kingsley. »

Je dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, et malgré moi, lisse du bout du doigt les plis d'inquiétude qui lui fripent le front.

Hermione

Plongée dans un rapport assommant, je tente de me concentrer sur ce qu'il contient sans véritablement y parvenir. Je soupire avec lassitude. Ce qui s'est passé avec Ron tout à l'heure m'a grandement perturbé.

Je l'avoue je ne suis pas peu fière de ma réaction, j'ai conservé mon calme alors que j'avais juste envie de lui arracher les yeux. Malgré tout je suis gênée. À Poudlard, me disputer avec lui n'a jamais été un problème parce que nous arrivions toujours à nous réconcilier. Maintenant les choses sont différentes parce que nous ne sommes plus amis, nous sommes bien plus que ça.

Je ne sais pas trop quelle réaction je peux avoir face à tout ça. C'est nouveau et effrayant. Je ne sais pas si je dois lui pardonner plus vite que de coutume ou au contraire le faire patienter plus longtemps. Être si intime avec lui ne m'aide pas à savoir si je dois être plus dure ou plus souple.

Je secoue la tête, vaine tentative pour m'éclaircir les idées avant de replonger dans ce rapport barbant. Et de rêver au moment béni ou on me transférera au Département de régulation des créatures magiques, où je pourrai enfin me consacrer à ce qui me tient le plus à cœur.

J'entends de légers coups frappés à ma porte que j'ai laissé volontairement close. Sans attendre de réponse Ron, car je suis sure que c'est lui, entre doucement dans mon bureau.

« Hermione… »

Je souris bien malgré moi, j'aurais dû m'attendre à ce qu'il n'attende pas ma permission pour rentrer. Une porte fermée n'empêchera jamais Ron Weasley de faire ce qu'il a envie. Pourtant je ne dis pas un mot, je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faciliter la tâche bien au contraire. Cette fois-ci, il va devoir s'excuser et il a vraiment intérêt à être convaincant.

Il s'avance doucement et se plante devant mon bureau, je ne lève pas les yeux vers lui et reste le nez plongé dans mon rapport.

« Hermione s'il te plaît… »

Cette fois-ci, je relève la tête si brusquement que j'entends ma nuque craquer. Je plante fermement mon regard excédé dans le sien.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Ronald ? Quelque chose t'as encore énervé et tu souhaites me hurler dessus afin de te défouler ?

« Je …

« Non parce que si c'est ça, je te préviens je te lancerai un silencio si puissant que tu resteras muet pour le reste de ta vie.

« Mais…

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu te sois permis de me parler comme ça devant tout le monde alors que j'essayais juste de te soutenir. As-tu idée à quel point ça peut être humiliant d'être traité de la sorte.

« Ecou…

« Sans parler de la tête ravie de Malfoy qui avait l'air enchanté, je t'assure que…

« Hermione laisse moi parler bon sang ! »

Je m'arrête dans ma tirade légèrement haletante. J'avoue que je n'avais pas l'intention de m'emporter aussi vite, mais il semble que la maîtrise dont j'ai su faire preuve tout à l'heure ait complètement disparu. Je le fixe à nouveau et il soutient mon regard sans ciller.

« Je suis désolé d'accord. J'ai eu totalement tort d'agir de la sorte. J'étais tellement hors de moi. J'aurais pu l'arrêter si seulement j'avais eu l'intelligence de comprendre ce qu'il allait faire. Au lieu de ça, je lui ai offert une occasion de bien rigoler. »

Je reste silencieuse un moment. Je ne crois qu'il ne m'a jamais formulé d'excuses aussi franches et directes. Je décide alors moi aussi de ravaler ma rancœur et de lui pardonner.

« Ron je sais que ton travail est difficile. Je peux être une épaule pour toi et t'écouter quand cela devient trop dur mais tu ne peux pas t'en prendre à moi de la sorte quand ça ne va pas. Ce n'est pas comme ça que fonctionne un couple. »

Il me sourit tendrement et laisse son regard chaud errer sur mon corps, suffisamment longtemps pour que je me sente rougir. Avant de dire à voix basse :

« Tu veux que l'on soit un couple ? »

Je suis partagée entre l'envie de lui enlever ce sourire grotesque du visage et celle de l'embrasser sauvagement. Je choisis finalement une troisième option et je lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant pour bien lui montrer à quel point il m'agace.

« Oui malgré ton immaturité et ton manque flagrant de tact, j'aimerai bien qu'on essaye tous les deux. »

Toujours souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, il s'avance vers moi, tendant sa main que je saisis sans hésiter. Je me lève et contourne mon bureau avant de me lover dans ses bras avec un petit soupir que je n'arrive pas à retenir. Je sens ses doigts se glisser sous mon menton pour m'obliger à relever la tête. Il ne sourit plus à présent et son regard est grave.

« Moi aussi. Moi aussi j'ai très envie d'essayer. Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, je suis prêt à faire ce que tu veux pour me faire pardonner. »

Je souris.

« Tu n'as pas peur ?

« En réalité je suis terrifié mais tu me connais je ne réfléchis jamais avant de parler. Bon dis moi quelle est ma punition ?

« J'aimerais que tu fasses un effort avec Malfoy. »

Immédiatement je le sens se tendre, il se redresse si brusquement que je peux entendre sa colonne vertébrale craquer en signe de protestation.

« Hors de question. »

Sa voix est dure et sans appel.

« Ron …

« J'ai dis non Hermione. Tu viens de me demander la seule chose que je ne peux pas faire. Je t'assure, je pourrai tout accepter, même danser un slow avec Hagrid mais ça je ne peux pas. Ce type a passé toute notre scolarité à t'insulter à chaque fois qu'il te voyait ! Tu as oublié peut-être ? »

Il essaie de se dégager de mon étreinte mais je maintiens fermement mes bras autour de lui. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'éloigne sous prétexte que je ne suis pas d'accord.

« Bien sûr que non je n'ai pas oublié. Mais il me semble qu'il a changé du moins un peu et pour le bien de l'enquête je pense qu'il faudrait mettre de côté nos rancœurs d'adolescent. »

Il soupire et passe à nouveau ses bras autour de moi, je le serre encore plus fort.

« Je vais te raconter quelque chose que je n'ai jamais dit à personne. »

Je relève la tête intriguée et fière qu'il me révèle ce qui semble être un secret.

« Tu te souviens de cette nuit au Manoir Malfoy quand ils nous ont capturés. »

J'hoche la tête doucement, comment pourrais-je oublier. Je rêve encore parfois de Greyback. Je frissonne au souvenir de ce cauchemar qui revient souvent me hanter. Un horrible songe où Ron et Harry ne parviennent pas à me sauver, et où je suis seule et impuissante face à Greyback qui ne cesse de répéter à quel point il me trouve délectable. Ron doit sentir mon malaise car ses bras se referment plus fort autour de ma taille. Quand il reprend la parole sa voix n'est plus qu'un murmure.

« Cette nuit là, Hermione, a certainement été une des pires de ma vie. J'étais impuissant, obligé de t'abandonner aux griffes de cette démente de Bellatrix et à ce fou furieux de Greyback. J'avais l'impression de devenir fou, j'imaginais ce qu'ils allaient te faire, tu n'as pas idée des images qui me traversaient l'esprit. Malfoy était là, sans entrave avec sa baguette magique. J'ai croisé son regard quand ils nous ont emmenés et je l'ai supplié, je t'assure supplié du regard pour qu'il intervienne. Il était le seul qui pouvait faire quelque chose et je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec ce qu'il se passait. Il a compris, tu sais. Il a compris ce que je voulais et il a détourné les yeux. Il les a laissés te torturer en te regardant hurler sans rien faire. Tu aurais pu mourir, Greyback aurait pu te faire Merlin ne sait quoi. Alors tu vois j'en ai rien à faire de ce qu'il a pu faire après, de ce qu'il est devenu et tout le baratin qu'on pourra me servir. Tout ce qui compte c'est ce qu'il n'a pas fait la seule et unique fois de ma vie où j'avais besoin de lui. »

Il finit sa tirade à bout de souffle et j'enfouis le nez dans son cou, pour cacher mon émotion, m'enivrant de son odeur, l'aimant encore plus fort, le cœur au bord de l'explosion. Ce n'est pas par entêtement stupide qu'il ne veut pas lui pardonner. Ce n'est pas non plus pour toutes les fois où Malfoy a voulu l'humilier, se moquant de ses talents de gardien, de sa famille, de sa pauvreté. Non ce n'est pas pour toutes ces raisons pourtant valables. C'est pour moi, uniquement pour moi.

Je caresse sa joue rugueuse tendrement.

« Je n'avais pas besoin de lui tu sais. Je savais que tu viendrais me sauver. Comme toujours. »

Il me sourit tendrement.

« Tu as toujours aimé me voir jouer le preux chevalier sur son cheval blanc.

« Noir. Ton cheval est noir, souviens toi. »

Il me regarde quelque peu perplexe, puis je vois son regard s'animer avant qu'il ne parte dans un grand éclat de rire.

« L'échiquier géant ! »

J'acquiesce souriante. Ça fait partie des secrets que nous partageons tout les deux. Ces aventures vécues ensembles qui ont créé un lien si profond, que même les années et parfois l'éloignement n'ont pu briser.

Incapable de résister plus longtemps, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, forçant la barrière de sa bouche, l'envahissant avec ma langue, me gorgeant de son goût avec délectation simplement parce que je le peux. Il n'est pas en reste et pendant que nos bouches se dévorent, ses mains s'égarent déjà sur mes fesses, en redessinant l'arrondi avec fougue.

Mes entrailles se serrent de plus en plus et le feu qui anime mon bas ventre me semble déjà incandescent. Toutes les émotions, les sensations de la nuit dernière me reviennent en mémoire et je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de les revivre à nouveau. Je suis loin d'être rassasiée de lui, loin de connaître chacun de ses détails. Je veux entendre le moindre de ses gémissements. Parcourir et découvrir la moindre partie de son anatomie. Sentir l'odeur de son désir quand il suinte de son corps puissant. Je me demande si il ressent la même chose ? Ce désir si fort qu'il en est douloureux. Une douleur qui s'ancre au plus profond de notre être et qui ne semble jamais vouloir disparaître.

Je n'ai pas attendu la réponse longtemps, car presque immédiatement je sens son érection pressée contre mon ventre et un gémissement presque désespéré s'échappe de sa bouche. Galvanisée par cette preuve de son envie de moi, je perds la tête et l'entraîne avec moi vers mon bureau soigneusement ordonné sur lequel je m'assois. Je l'attire entre mes jambes tremblantes de désir et aussitôt il ondule contre moi. Sa main remonte le long de ma cuisse. Lentement. Cruellement. Jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à la barrière de tissu qui recouvre mon intimité si humide, si prête pour lui que j'en ai presque honte. Ses doigts plongent en moi sans aucune hésitation et j'aime le sentir si sûr de lui, si conquérant.

Pourtant je ne suis pas satisfaite. Je veux plus, bien plus. Je veux le sentir en moi, être reliée à lui, me sentir possédée. Je le repousse violemment, retirant sa main déjà affairée. Il me regarde surpris mais je ne le laisse pas s'interroger plus longtemps. D'un geste rapide, je retire ma culotte l'envoyant valser d'un coup de pieds. J'écarte les cuisses largement ne lui laissant pas une seule chance d'ignorer ce que j'attends de lui.

Il expire l'air bruyamment entre ses lèvres serrées, les pupilles dilatées, les yeux noirs de désirs avant de se précipiter sur ma bouche, enfonçant violemment sa langue en moi comme affamé. Je gémis de plaisir et d'anticipation, déboutonnant sa braguette avec dextérité, libérant son érection, caressant le velours de son sexe tendu de désir. Il casse le baiser et me regarde le regard fou, perdu mais tellement vorace.

« Hermione… »

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a voulu dire parce que je ne le laisse pas finir sa phrase. Brûlante et folle d'envie, j'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille, le suppliant de me combler, de venir enfin. Il cède à son tour et agrippant mes fesses il entre en moi avec violence. J'ai le souffle coupé, la bouche ouverte en un cri muet. Il bouge en moi avec passion, s'enfonçant toujours plus loin, touchant un point sensible au creux de mon corps. Mes cuisses tremblent autour de ses hanches, je suis déjà au bord de l'orgasme alors que je sens son sexe palpiter en moi. Il grogne de plus en plus fort et je suis obligé de lui mordre l'épaule pour étouffer mes cris de plaisir.

Nous sommes devenus fous. Je ne vois pas d'autre explication, alors que nous faisons l'amour comme des animaux sur mon bureau dont la porte n'est même pas fermée. On pourrait nous surprendre à tout moment.

Curieusement cette idée m'affole encore plus. Je sens l'orgasme arriver, il se précipite en spirale dans tout mon être et je ferme les yeux sous la puissance de cette sensation que je n'attendais pas si vite. Lui aussi à présent tremble et frissonne avant de pousser un râle profond alors que je le sens se répandre en moi. Sa jouissance précipite la mienne et j'enfouis ma tête dans son cou. Mon sexe palpite autour de sa verge tendue et nos corps se tendent l'un contre l'autre.

Le plaisir reflue lentement, nous laissant pantelants. Je m'accroche encore à lui haletante, respirant à plein poumon l'odeur de sa peau. Il dépose une pluie de petits baisers le long de mon cou et je soupire de bien être avant de geindre lorsqu'il se retire bien trop vite à mon goût. Il a raison, nous avons eu de la chance de ne pas nous faire attraper, inutile de tenter le diable une fois de plus.

Nous nous rhabillons rapidement et je nous lance un sort de nettoyage. Il s'avance vers moi et me prend de nouveau dans ses bras. Collée contre son torse, je peux entendre les battements encore précipités de son cœur.

« Wow si j'avais su qu'on pouvait se réconcilier comme ça je l'aurais fait bien avant. »

Je ricane en lui donnant une petite tape sur le bras.

« Crétin !

« Non je t'assure si on avait fait ça à Poudlard, notre adolescence aurait été moins chaotique crois moi.

« Peut être. Tu aurais dû essayer.

« Eh c'était toi l'élève brillante tu aurais dû y penser ! »

Je ne peux pas lui donner tort mais je me dis que peut-être, nous avons bien fait d'attendre. Ainsi nous sommes enfin prêts à prendre ce que la vie nous offre, à se donner l'un à l'autre et à se soutenir quand les heures deviennent sombres.

Il me gratifie encore d'un long et délicieux baiser et je suis effarée de constater qu'aussitôt le désir m'enflamme.

Soudain la porte s'ouvre à la volée laissant apparaître un Blaise quasiment horrifié de nous voir ainsi enlacés.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! Vous le faîtes exprès d'abord Harry, ensuite moi. Avouez le vous avez décidé de nous avoir tout les deux ! »

Je tente de m'éloigner de Ron mais celui-ci me retient fermement contre lui. Je rougis à l'idée que s'il était rentré quelques minutes plus tôt il aurait pu surprendre quelque chose de bien pis.

« Tu a tout compris Zabini. Hermione et moi avons décidé d'assouvir tous nos fantasmes et bien sûr tu es en tête de liste. »

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de pouffer en entendant le ton sarcastique de Ron qui, à mon avis, commence à se lasser de notre manque d'intimité. Blaise secoue la tête avec dédain.

« Tu m'en vois ravi Weasley quoique pas véritablement étonné. J'étais venu vous prévenir que Kingsley nous attend pour la réunion. Alors je vous laisse calmer vos ardeurs mais ne tardez pas trop. »

Il sort sans demander son reste. À regret je me détache des bras de Ron avant d'empoigner mon bloc note et de me diriger vers la sortie. Mais brusquement Ron m'enlace, plongeant sa tête dans mon cou, il murmure à mon oreille.

« Viens chez moi ce soir…»

Je hoche la tête sans attendre. Moi aussi j'ai envie de me retrouver seule avec lui sans personne pour nous déranger. Nous avons tous les deux besoin d'oublier un peu cette affaire et le reste du monde pendant quelques heures. Je peux lui offrir cet oubli et je compte bien y parvenir. Je me penche vers lui et je susurre doucement à son oreille.

« Toi tu viens chez moi. »

Harry

Assis sur une des chaises inconfortables du bureau de Kingsley, je le regarde se masser les tempes avec lassitude. Je ressens la même chose, une impuissance si flagrante qu'elle en devient désespérante. Ron n'est pas le seul responsable de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, je suis coupable également. Je n'ai rien vu dans ces égouts sombres.

La présence de Blaise me perturbait bien trop, je n'aimais pas le voir dans ce décor macabre et j'étais focalisé sur lui uniquement. C'est humain comme réaction mais je suis un auror et j'aurais du mettre mes sentiments de côtés. Je crois que cette affaire me fait atteindre mes limites et j'ai du mal à l'accepter.

Blaise entre dans le bureau sans frapper, l'air légèrement perturbé, il salue Kingsley poliment avant de prendre place près de moi.

« Weasley et Hermione arrivent. »

Puis il se penche vers moi et chuchote.

« J'envisage sérieusement de leur lancer un sort d'abstinence à ces deux là. »

Je le regarde étonné, haussant les sourcils pour l'inciter à continuer. Par chance, la secrétaire de Kingsley fait irruption dans le bureau pour qu'il consulte des documents, ce qui détourne son attention de nous.

Blaise se tourne de nouveau vers moi avant du murmurer de nouveau d'un ton offusqué.

« Je viens de les surprendre en train de se bécoter dans le bureau de Hermione et crois moi si j'étais arrivé ne serait-ce que cinq minutes avant j'aurais été obligé de me jeter un sort d'amnésie. Ce sont vraiment des pervers ! Tu te rends compte faire ça au Ministère ! »

Je retiens le rire qui enfle dans ma poitrine et rétorque amusé.

« Je me souviens d'un soir et de nous deux dans ton bureau… »

Il me jette un regard outragé avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Kingsley visiblement toujours enseveli sous une montagne de parchemins.

« Il n'y a aucun rapport. C'était la nuit, le Ministère était vide et nous étions amoureux.

« Et que crois tu que sont Ron et Hermione ?

« Des exhibitionnistes ! »

Nous nous regardons amusés un instant avant qu'il ne reprenne son sérieux.

« Comment ça c'est passé avec Kingsley ?

« Pas très bien. Il n'est pas enchanté que le tueur ait pu nous échapper dans les égouts même si il admet que quadriller à la surface était le plus logique. Le souci est que je suis d'accord avec lui. Il se peut que nous n'ayons plus la chance de l'avoir si près de nous. En étant tout à fait honnête on a loupé une belle occasion. »

Il pose doucement sa main sur mon genou dans un geste réconfortant.

« Harry j'étais là. C'était impossible de prévoir une chose pareille, il nous a eu par surprise et je crois qu'il ne se serait pas risqué à faire une chose pareille s'il n'avait pas été certain que nous ne soupçonnions pas sa présence. »

Je soupire méditatif mais tout comme Ron je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir coupable.

« J'espère que Kingsley gardera son calme parce qu'il en faudra très peu pour faire exploser Ron. Au fait tu n'as pas demandé à Malfoy d'assister à la réunion ?

« Non il est retourné à la Gazette.

« Tant mieux ! »

Il me regarde l'œil noir.

« Ne me dis pas que toi aussi tu es aussi idiot que Weasley et que tu vas te lancer dans …

« Blaise écoute je n'ai rien dit tout à l'heure parce que la situation était déjà suffisamment tendue mais je suis d'accord avec Ron. »

Il ouvre la bouche prêt à protester mais je lève la main pour l'interrompre.

« Non écoute moi ! Tu t'en es bien tiré un peu plus tôt parce que tu les a mis mal à l'aise en évoquant leur relation. Mais la colère de Ron était justifiée. Je me fiche que ce soit Draco ou quelqu'un d'autre, mais là ou il a raison c'est que tu aurais dû en parler à Hermione avant.

« Harry…

« C'est son job Blaise en passant au dessus d'elle tu as sous entendu qu'elle n'était pas compétente. C'est une chance que Kingsley ait beaucoup d'estime pour elle parce que quelqu'un de moins acquis à sa cause aurait pu considérer qu'elle n'était pas nécessaire à l'enquête. Il faut que tu comprennes qu'elle n'a pas les mêmes passe-droits que Ron, toi ou moi.

« Je te rappelle à toutes fins utiles que je ne suis certainement pas issu d'une famille de sang pur, ni le fils de héros de guerre. »

Son ton est froid et sec, je sais que je l'ai vexé et sans doute blessé, d'autant plus qu'il a beaucoup d'affection pour Hermione. Pourtant je sais qu'il est nécessaire de lui faire prendre conscience des conséquences de ses actes.

« Je le sais Blaise mais ta mère est une sorcière et tu as toujours fais partie de la communauté. Hermione n'a aucune famille dans le monde sorcier, les seules personnes sur qui elle peut compter sont Ron et moi. »

Il me regarde dubitatif mais je sens qu'il ne va pas tarder à se rendre à mes arguments. Pour finir de l'apaiser je pose ma main sur la sienne avant de murmurer doucement.

« Et sur toi aussi peut être si tu te décides à reconnaître que tu as tort. »

Il soupire vaincu avant de me jeter un regard peu engageant parce que reconnaître qu'il a eu tort lui coûte sans doute beaucoup.

« J'irais lui parler après le réunion mais ne rêve pas Potter je ne dirais jamais que tu as raison. »

J'acquiesce satisfait, je ne ressens pas le besoin de l'entendre puisqu'il vient de se ranger dans mon camp. C'est le moment que choisissent Ron et Hermione pour rentrer dans la pièce. Ils adressent tout les deux un signe de tête à Kingsley qui ne les gratifient même pas d'un regard tout absorbé qu'il est dans ses papiers.

Un regard sur eux me permet de comprendre que leur réconciliation s'est bien passée, peut être trop bien, et que leur dispute est déjà reléguée au rang de vieux souvenirs. Leurs regards brillants et leurs cheveux en bataille ne laissent aucun doute sur ce qui vient de se passer et ils sont chanceux que Kingsley soit trop préoccupé pour y prêter attention. Ils s'assoient en silence et comme toujours Hermione tente de peindre sur son visage une expression digne et innocente, ce qui réussirait sûrement si elle n'avait pas un sourire stupide à chaque fois qu'elle croise le regard de Ron.

Kingsley arrive enfin à mettre sa secrétaire dehors et je tente de mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées afin de pouvoir affronter la réunion difficile qui va suivre. Toujours aussi imperturbable il s'assoit face à nous, nous scrutant de son regard perçant avant de soupirer et de déclarer.

« Cette enquête est un véritable fiasco. »

Kingsley

Je les regarde tour à tour et je vois la déception, la confusion ou encore la colère se peindre sur leurs visages. Je n'ai pas envie de leur infliger de tels reproches mais je n'ai plus véritablement le choix. Je suis sur la sellette depuis le début, Ministre intermédiaire, je n'ai pas été élu, pas été choisi par le peuple.

Si j'échoue, si je me révèle incapable de faire arrêter ce tueur cela voudra simplement dire que je suis incapable de protéger le monde sorcier. Je suis Auror avant tout, protéger c'est ce que j'ai toujours fait.

Weasley semble à la fois épuisé et hargneux. J'ai parfois honte parce que je sais que je me sers de lui, que moi et les autres nous lui imposons bien trop de responsabilités sans jamais lui en laisser le mérite. Trop de pression, trop de tension sur ses épaules le rende vulnérable et incertain. Potter à côté semble aussi défait, encore hanté par tout ce qu'il a vécu, par cette gloire qu'il juge usurpée.

Je soupire, je sens déjà une douloureuse migraine battre derrière mes yeux. Parfois je rêve de n'être encore qu'un Auror et me faire remonter les bretelles au lieu d'être celui qui, derrière son immense bureau, réprimande les hommes d'action. Je souffle et frotte mon visage avec vigueur, pour effacer la fatigue. Quand je reprend la parole je tente d'être moins dur.

« Ecoutez je sais que vous faîtes de votre mieux mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Il nous faut des résultats maintenant que l'affaire est couverte par la presse, et même si Malfoy évite le grandiloquent, la panique ne tardera pas s'emparer de la population. Il faut que nous puissions les rassurer. »

Weasley se lève et se dirige vers ma fenêtre laissant son regard se perdre dehors avant de déclarer calmement.

« C'est un cracmol. »

Tous les regards se dirigent vers lui, confus, interrogateurs mais surtout avides d'enfin avoir une réponse. Toujours le dos tourné il reprend d'un ton presque monocorde.

« Une personne qui connaît tout aussi bien le monde sorcier et le monde moldu, qui sait où se trouve le Chemin de traverse mais qui connaît Londres comme sa poche. C'est tellement évident que j'aurais dû le comprendre bien avant. »

Il frappe doucement le mur du plat de la main tout en soupirant, le dos courbé, il semble porter tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

Potter le regarde intensément.

« Tu es sûr de ce que tu avances. Jusqu'à présent ses méthodes laissent plutôt penser que c'est un moldu.

« Evidemment il n'a pas de pouvoirs magiques et bien sûr nous avons supposé qu'une personne qui n'utilise pas la magie ne vient pas de notre monde. Il devait d'ailleurs s'en douter et savoir que ça ralentirait notre enquête. Il avait raison d'ailleurs. »

Cette fois-ci la migraine c'est bel et bien installée, c'est une mauvaise nouvelle, si l'assassin est un cracmol cela devient notre entière responsabilité.

« Weasley est-ce que vous êtes absolument sûr ?

« J'en suis persuadé mais je ne peux pas affirmer que j'ai raison. Les cracmols ont un statut bien particulier. Ce ne sont pas des sorciers mais ils connaissent l'existence de la magie. Ils grandissent dans cet univers avant de se rendre compte que jamais ils n'en feront partis. Ils n'ont alors pas d'autre choix, pour la plupart, que d'aller vivre chez les moldus que la moitié des sorciers méprisent. Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'une personne fragile bascule doucement dans un syndrome de persécution qui vire lentement à la folie si il ne se fait pas aider. »

Zabini qui jusqu'à présent a gardé le silence, s'agite sur son siège.

« Tu vas loin Weasley quand même, tout les cracmols ne deviennent pas fous. »

Weasley se tourne vers lui le regard dur, le regard d'un homme qui en a déjà trop vu et qui a perdu toutes ses illusions sur le monde.

« Ah tu crois ça ? Mets toi en situation deux minutes. Je viens au monde dans une famille de sorciers, je grandis entouré de magie et j'adore ça. Je n'ai qu'une hâte c'est de pouvoir posséder une baquette magique à mon tour et de faire de la magie comme mes parents. Parfois ils parlent des moldus, ce sont des gens sans pouvoir, ils ne les détestent pas mais ils les jugent inférieurs et moi aussi parce que je sais qu'ils ont toujours raison. Mais les années passent et rien ne vient. Alors le regard de mes parents change, ils sont inquiets, troublés et peut être même déçus. Tous les jours j'espère que la magie va se révéler et je pourrais enfin voir les voir sourire. Les petits sorciers que je connais commencent tous à jeter des sorts. Je vois le sourire crispé de ma mère quand ses amies lui parlent des talents de leur progéniture avant de me lancer un regard à la fois désolé et dégoûté. Je ne suis pas normal, je ne suis pas ma place. »

Weasley marche de long en large le regard perdu dans le vide, complètement absorbé par son récit. Je l'admire, j'envie presque sa capacité à se fondre dans l'esprit d'un autre, à vivre dans sa peau. Il continue sans faire attention au silence quasi religieux qui s'est installé dans mon bureau.

« L'été de mes onze ans malgré tout j'attends avec espoir la lettre qui portera le sceau de Poudlard. Peut être qu'on va m'apprendre que tout n'est pas perdu et qu'avec beaucoup de travail je pourrais devenir un sorcier. Il paraît que le directeur est un homme bon, il voudra probablement de moi. Ce parchemin tant désiré n'arrive jamais et la nuit j'entends ma mère pleurer. Je suis une déception, je ne suis pas un sorcier et parfois dans ses yeux je vois de la haine derrière le voile de tristesse qui la hante. Les années passent et on m'explique qu'il va falloir que je parte que je n'ai aucun avenir dans le monde sorcier. Je vais devoir vivre chez les moldus, ces moldus que tout le monde méprise et je serais méprisé à mon tour. »

Il s'arrête pour se servir un verre d'eau, ses traits sont agités de tics nerveux, ses mains tremblent. Il n'est plus lui même, égaré dans un autre monde, dans une autre vie.

« Je suis adulte à présent, je vis dans le monde moldu mais je déteste cette vie. Parmi eux je suis insignifiant, personne ne me voit, je les hais. Il devrait m'admirer, je viens d'un monde supérieur même si je n'en ai pas les pouvoirs, j'en ai les origines, ils doivent me respecter mais ils ne peuvent pas parce que je ne peux rien leur dire. Les sorciers, ceux qui m'ont rejetés, ne veulent pas que j'en parle et peu à peu eux aussi je les hais. À ma place nulle part, je ne rêve que d'une chose : exister. Alors je commence à imaginer des choses malsaines, je me vois puissant. Les monde sorciers et moldus à mes pieds. Plus célèbre que les grands tyrans, plus craint que le plus terrible mage noir. Par hasard je découvre la magie noire. Celle des moldus et pour la première fois je peux dire que je pratique la magie. Je glisse dans la folie et sais ce qu'il me reste à faire. Percer le secret de la vie après la mort. Je ferai ce que personne n'a jamais fait et je deviendrai immortel. Je décide de sacrifier des sorcières. Je me sens fort, sans limites, elles ont peur de moi et leurs baguettes magiques ne leur servent à rien. Je suis supérieur, les enquêteurs moldus sont dépassés, et les Aurors me cherchent sans succès. Je les observe, je sais ce qu'ils ignorent et bientôt j'aurai atteint mon but, je serai connu dans les deux mondes. »

Il s'interrompt enfin à bout de souffle, hagard, et nous, hébétés le regardons reprendre pied dans la réalité. Hermione le fixe avec stupeur avant de murmurer.

« Ron … »

Elle n'ajoute rien, sans doute incapable d'exprimer ses pensées et Weasley la regarde avec crainte sûrement effrayé de lui avoir ainsi révéler la nature de son travail.

« Eh bien c'est la première fois que je laisse Hermione Granger sans voix. »

Elle lui sourit et l'ambiance se détend, la chape de plomb qui semblait nous entourer se dissipe enfin. Potter, pourtant, ne se joint pas à leur rire et se tourne vers moi le front barré d'une ride d'inquiétude.

« Chef je crois que Ron a raison. »

J'opine du chef.

« Je suis d'accord. Je vais demander à mes secrétaires de regarder le registre où nous référençons les cracmols. Mais il faut que vous me donniez une tranche d'âge Weasley sinon ça nous prendra des jours.

« Entre vingt et trente ans, et dîtes leur d'exclure les femmes de leur recherche je suis persuadé que c'est un homme. »

Je me lève légèrement courbaturé et je me rends compte avec regret que le poids de l'âge commence à se faire sentir.

« Bien. À présent rentrez chez vous, reposez vous. La journée sera chargée demain. Miss Granger vous ferez le tri dans les documents et ensuite Weasley et Potter vous irez interroger chacune des familles. »

Ils hochent la tête sans discuter avant de sortir de mon bureau la fatigue marquant leurs traits. Je les regarde en silence avant de soupirer et de me diriger vers ma cheminée. Il faut que je m'entretienne avec Malfoy pour que nous mettions au point la prochaine conférence de presse. Oui il y a vraiment des moments où je rêve d'être à nouveau un simple Auror.


End file.
